The Demon And The King of Knights
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: The stories all say King Arthur will return when Britain needs him, what the royal family found was the King of Knights, seething with righteous anger, and ready and willing to serve the Demon Lelouch, in her quest to restore just rule to what was once her country.
1. The Day The King Returned

**The Demon And The King Of Knights  
**

 ** _Summary:_** _The stories all say King Arthur will return when Britain needs him, what the royal family found was the King of Knights, seething with righteous anger, and ready and willing to serve the Demon Lelouch, in her quest to restore just rule to what was once her country._

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This is an AU where Saber is pulled from the Fate route into the Code Geass universe, post Fate route._

* * *

 **The Day The King Returned**

"It's all over now, isn't it?" Arturia Pendragon, the Saber class Servant and victor in the Fifth Holy Grail War, spoke to her Master, Mage Shirou Emiya in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Shirou Emiya replied. "This is the end."

"As your sword, I have slain your enemies and protected you at every turn. I am glad I was able to carry out that oath."

"And as my sword, you are amazing," Shirou told her softly.

"There is one last thing I must tell you… Shirou, please know that…that I love you," Saber told him, finally uttering that she had wanted to say for so long. And with that, she vanished, returning to Camlann where she knew she would die.

Ser Bedivere carried King Arthur away from Camlann with the help of Sir Luncan. Laying her against a tree, Sir Luncan died from his wounds as Bedivere wept over his bother.

After a long while, Bedivere spoke, "King Arthur, I'll go and fetch the troops immediately, just rest for now."

"Bedivere," Arturia called to him.

"You regained consciousness Sire," Bedivere said in surprise.

"I was just…dreaming for a moment," Arturia told him, her time with Shirou was a dream, a dream that had been invaluable to her.

"Dreaming, Sire?" Bedivere asked.

"Yes, I rarely have dreams, it was an invaluable experience," Arturia told her friend.

"In that case, please rest without worry, Sire. If you close your eyes again, you will surely begin the dream where you left off."

"Continue the dream," Arturia sighed, "Is it possible to continue the same dream?"

Bedivere closed his eyes, desperately searching for some way to comfort the king; his sad tone of voice troubled him. The knight opened his eyes.

"Yes, I have done it myself many times Sire, you just have to want it enough."

"I see, you are a man of great knowledge, listen to me Bedivere, take my sword. Now listen closely, I want you to ride through this forest and over that blood soaked hill. Beyond that, you will find a deep lake; I want you to throw my sword into that lake."

Later, Bedivere returned to Arturia. "I have returned your sword to the Lady of the Lake, your Majesty."

"You should be proud of what you've done Bedivere," Arturia told Bedivere. "You've performed an order for your king."

Arturia spoke once more, "Bedivere."

"Yes, Sire?" the knight looked upon his weary king.

"I'm afraid my slumber this time…will be a very long one…"

Arturia shut her eyes.

"Are you dreaming now, King Arthur?" Bedivere asked, "Are you still dreaming the same dream?"

"Comfort yourself," Arturia answered, "and do as best you may. For you remain to bear word of me to those who are yet alive. For I must go into the Vale of Avalon, there to be healed of my grievous wound. But be you sure that I will come again when the land of Britain has need of me, and the realm of Logres shall rise once more out of the darkness. But if you hear never more of me, pray for my soul."

Saber resided in Avalon, where she patiently awaited Shirou's arrival. She had recovered from her wounds. She waited for Shirou Emiya, the mage she loved to come to her, she would wait for him for an eternity, nothing had interrupted her rest, except for the shepherd who had wandered into the Cave and rang the bell by accident.

Her beloved country of Britain had no need of her aid, and she was happy for that.

She remembered her many conversations with Shirou, the meals they ate together, the battles they fought together, and the love they shared. How long would it be before she saw him again, and was able to hold him close to her?

Arturia Pendragon was pulled out of her reverie by the distinct sound of a bell being rung.

"A bell? But how?" Saber asked; she began moving towards it.

She heard the clear sound of that bell again and suddenly opened her eyes.

She gazed up and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly there were bright lights flashing towards her, she saw men enter a dark cave.

She was about to call to them when her instincts told her to stay silent, that these were evil men with devious intentions and it was best that they believe she was still asleep, she shut her eyes and waited.

She heard men's voices.

"I can't believe it; we found the Holy Sword Excalibur in the lake, and King Arthur in Gwenydd!"

She heard men moving around, coming towards her.

"I guess the stories aren't true, Arthur won't wake up if the bell's rung, I'd hate to tell Prince Clovis we wasted his money to retrieve King Arthur. Put the sword in with him, he'll want it like a security blanket. Put him in the back of the truck."

"Let's take him back, if he wakes up he'll believe whatever we tell him, he won't understand anything about the modern era, even if he's a legendary king, his intelligence is still primitive, even for a Britannian, he'll fall in line and serve Britannia, like a loyal dog."

 _Britannia? Is that what they call Britain now? Do you oafs really see me as a primitive moron? Even if I did not possess the knowledge the Holy Grail gave me of the modern era, even_ I'm _not so naive as to believe everything everyone tells me!_

They placed her sarcophagus inside a truck and began driving away. She wondered if her teacher and mentor, the mischievous Merlin could hear her thoughts, she knew he could see her from where he was trapped in the tower of Avalon, but she did not know if he could communicate with her.

 _Merlin? Can you hear me?_ Arturia's thoughts reached out to him.

 _Yes Arturia, I hear you, I can see you as well,_ Merlin's thoughts were as clear as his voice.

 _Tell me, what is this Britannia they speak of?_

 _It is what was once your kingdom, it has expanded to become a world power._ Merlin explained.

 _And the king… is he a man dedicated to his people?_

 _No, he is a brutal tyrant who believes in survival of the fittest, his own children are nothing more than tools of diplomacy to him, and he believes that all men are not created equal. He has oppressed many countries, including Japan, is that not the home of your Master, Shirou Emiya?_

Saber was mortified that Britain had invaded Japan, what if Shirou had been killed in the fighting? No, she would have known it in her heart if he was dead, their bond was stronger than anything she'd known, she knew he had to be alive.

 _Don't worry about your friends from the Fifth Holy Grail War, they are safe, they live, secretly finding ways to resist the Holy Britannian Empire as they await your return._

 _So my promise was not forgotten?_ Saber asked, curious.

 _It is part of your legend, Arturia, King Arthur will return when Britain is in dire need of him,_ Merlin explained. _Your country is indeed, in dire need of you._

 _I see, where do they intend to take me?_

 _Area 11, the country of Japan,_ Merlin informed her.

 _Good, tell me more of the history of the Britannian Empire, it will pass the time for me until I arrive._

 _"_ _Very well,_ Merlin replied, he began to teach her the history of the Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

It had been two days since she'd been taken from the cave in Gwenydd, she didn't know where she was, but she was ready to make her escape as soon as it was convenient.

Saber gripped her Holy Sword Excalibur and prepared to cut her way out of the sarcophagus and vehicle she was trapped in.

Unexpectedly, she heard voices as unknown individuals approached the automobile where she was.

"Get in the van, we'll steal the poison gas and use it on the Britannians!" Nagata said.

"Are you sure this is the poison gas?" Kallen Stadtfeld asked.

"It has to be! It matches the vehicle's description!" Nagata exclaimed.

"They all match the description, but look how big the container is, it has to be poison gas!"

They got into the truck and Saber heard the engine start. They peeled out of whatever building they were in. Saber could hear the sound of a helicopter pursuing them.

"Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing, it's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan, and now we've got a problem!" Nagata shouted.

Kallen turned on the video screen inside the truck.

"We apologize for the delay, now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third Prince of Britannia, viceroy of Area 11 will address the nation."

"To all my Imperial subjects, including of course, the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia."

"We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!" Kallen snapped angrily at Prince Clovis' image on the screen.

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as viceroy of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice."

"A moment of silence," the announcer spoke.

Saber rolled her eyes in the darkness. _This is their prince? Have they switched him out with a court jester? What melodramatic nonsense!_ Saber thought, listening to the speech through the sarcophagus.

She heard the two people upfront screaming, "You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Nagata shouted.

Saber felt the truck lurch. "No not that way!" Kallen shouted. The truck swerved and crashed.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Hey! Are you all right?" a young man's voice shouted. Lelouch Vi Britannia climbed up the later, he looked into the vehicle.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

 _"_ _And you, you are my Master, correct?"_ Saber asked him.

Lelouch looked around, confused, "Where?"

Suddenly, the truck reversed itself and sped off, causing Lelouch fall into the back of the truck.

"Stop! I'm in here!" Lelouch called out, Saber decided against exiting her container at the moment.

Lelouch was thrown about the tuck. He managed to roll to a kneeling position.

"You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too," Lelouch said to himself.

"Stop this vehicle!" a voice called out through a speaker. "Surrender now and you'll have the chance to defend yourself in court!"

Another voice shouted, "Stop, and surrender at once!"

They opened fire, the truck swerved to avoid it, zigzagging wildly.

"Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"Now what do we do? That's the army!"

"Have you forgotten that's what I'm here for!" Kallen reminded him.

She got up and made her way towards her Knightmare frame.

"If I jump out I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot, I can try to call—" Lelouch moved towards the door, he stopped short when he heard a door hiss open.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" Kallen asked, taking off her coat.

"Kallen, let's use it here, why not?" Nagata asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" Kallen shouted.

She used her Slash Harken to slam one of the helicopters into another; she jumped out the door as it closed behind her.

Lelouch tried to get out the door, but it shut too quickly.

"Crap, these guys are real terrorists!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Kallen we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it!"

"But—!" Kallen protested.

Another Knightmare frame blocked his path and opened fire. He turned a corner as they gave chase.

"No cell phone reception, I'm out of range, judging from the darkness and the road surface, we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're headed for an exit somewhere in the Ghetto, getting out will be dangerous. Still, okay, I've got it. I'm not big on the military but I'll take their protection. Maybe if I give them a terrorist communicator—Oh, wait, I forgot," he'd left Rivalz

behind.

Suddenly, the truck came to a hard stop, "An accident, or else!" Lelouch started to get out of the truck when he saw the back door open.

"Now I can use this chance to climb up," Lelouch said as he tried to go for the ladder. Suddenly someone kicked him away.

Saber heard the container she was in start to open, good, she would be able to leave this place.

Lelouch gasped for breath, "Are you Britannian?"

"That's enough mindless murder!" the figure shouted at him. He dropped his rebreather.

"Wait, I'm not one of—" the teenager protested.

"Trying to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!" Lelouch managed to kick him away. "I'm not here by choice, and if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia wasn't it?"

The soldier gasped, "My God!"

"Mindless murder, then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?!" Lelouch screamed angrily.

"Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku," Suzaku Kururugi took off his helmet.

The Britannian prince gasped in surprise.

"You….you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked in shock.

"And you, you're a—"

"What are you saying?!" Lelouch snapped, suddenly bright light flashed as the capsule opened.

Suzaku tackled Lelouch out of the way, placing his gas mask over his friend's mouth.

"That's not poison gas! What is it?" Suzaku moved towards what looked like an ornate stone sarcophagus.

He opened the lid. The two teens gasped, inside was the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen, lying with a sword in her hands. She appeared to be dead!

Lelouch scooped her up and held her against him as he sat opposite of Suzaku. Saber wished to learn more about these young men, and so feigned sleep.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku, poison gas? This girl?"

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing I swear!" Suzaku helped him with the body.

Suddenly, a light switched on.

"Stinking monkey!" Suzaku's commanding officer spat at him. "Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!"

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku protested.

 _This is bad, a poisonous situation, that would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed._

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient, Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist!"

"But he's not a terrorist! He's just a civilian who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku turned back to look at his friend.

"You insubordinate little—that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?"

"Yes, but…I can't," Suzaku said firmly.

"WHAT?" His commander growled.

"I can't do it sir, I won't shoot a civilian, I can't follow your orders Sir," he was a brave man, standing up for his beliefs.

"Very well!" His commander shot him in the chest, before Saber could move.

"Suzaku!"

"Well Britannian school boy not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl, after you've secured her, kill the student!"

"Yes, My Lord!" they told him.

Nagata reached for the bomb, "Death to Britannia, long live Japan!"

Lelouch picked up the girl, carrying her as they ran away just after the explosion went off.

"What the Hell are you? This chaos is all your fault isn't it?! And not only that, but Britannia has—they even killed Suzaku!"

"Be quiet, stay here," Lelouch tried to poke his head up only to duck back down after a little girl was shot to pieces by a hail of bullets.

The guards said this was the only exit. Suddenly, Lelouch's phone rang, he shut it off quickly, but the guards were on them.

"What an appropriate place for a terrorist to meet his end!"

"You scum!" Lelouch spat.

"Still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected, you're a Britannian, unfortunately, my young friend, you have no future!"

They aimed their guns and opened fire. Lelouch shut his eyes and waited for the pain of lead to rip through his body. He slowly opened his eyes.

Lelouch, trembled, terrified; _now I'm going to die, and I haven't even done a thing with my life! It's all gone in a heartbeat!_ The image of his beloved sister flashed before his eyes. _Nunnally!_

Lelouch stared in shock and awe as the girl suddenly jumped to her feet, and raising a weapon he couldn't see, she slashed the bullet aimed at his head, she blinked, and stared at him, as if there were no one else in that room, it was as if there were no Britannian soldiers about to fill him full of bullets.

The soldiers stopped firing their guns.

 _"_ _I ask you, art thou the Master who summoned me?"_ Saber asked in Japanese, they did say she was in Shinjuku, but Lelouch was astonished at both her beauty and her speech, he could say nothing.

 _"_ _I ask you, are you worthy to be my Master?"_ Saber looked Lelouch, asking him again, this time in English so he could understand her.

"Your Master?" Lelouch Vi Britannia uttered, trying to comprehend what was going on around him.

"I'm your Servant Saber, I have come in response to your summons, your order Master," Saber gazed at him. "You don't want it to end here, do you?"

"What?" Lelouch asked, stunned.

"You appear to have a reason for living," Saber told him, she gazed upon this young teenager, he reminded her of Shirou, just a little, but he also had a noble bearing about him, she knew instantly that he was royalty.

"Girl what are you talking about?"

"If I aid you, can you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for my aid, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live a life unlike any other, a different providence, a different time, a different life. The life of a king will contemn you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?"

 _"_ _Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"_ Lelouch reached out to her, he felt his searing pain in his hand as he saw a strange stigmata burn itself into his left hand.

"Henceforth my sword shall be at your side, your fate is now my fate, our pact is now sealed," Saber told him.

Lelouch looked at the commander and his soldiers.

"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"What are you, some kind of radical?"

"Why not shoot?" Saber asked, "Your opponent is just a girl, or have you finally realized, the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!"

The look on her face filled them with fear. "What's going on here?"

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you Saber, kill every last one of them!"

"Do not waste your command seals Master, I will protect you, I will fulfill my oath as a knight!"

He watched as Saber, holding an invisible sword in her hands, she sprang across the room, slashing the leader of the Britannian soldiers before he could fire his weapon, she moved so quickly, with inhuman speed and agility.

Saber decapitated him easily; Lelouch noted the shocked expression still on his face as the head flew away and landed near the wall.

Lelouch watched in fascination as she amputated heads and limbs, body parts and soldiers fell before her like a scythe through grain. She cut a man in half at the waist, and it was like she were slashing through ragdolls, bodies hit the floor in pools of blood until there were none left but the two of them.

Lelouch watched in awe as Saber turned back to face him, he was stunned and shocked at all the carnage and blood and gore around him.

Saber saw a wicked smile cross his face. "Well then!"

"Saber, what is your wish that you want me to grant?" Lelouch asked.

"I wish to save Britannia," Saber told him.

To her surprise, Lelouch began to laugh. "Save Britannia, me? No, I swear Saber, so help me, I will obliterate Britannia!"

Saber's angry glare would have withered anyone else, but the Britannian Prince did not waver.

"Britain is my beloved country, to which I dedicated my whole life!" Saber glared at him. "As the High King of the realm of Logres, I _will_ save Britain; do you think it pleases me to learn what has become of my realm?!"

"Just who are you?"

"I am Arthur, King of the Britons," Saber said solemnly.

"What is proof of your identity?" Lelouch asked.

"I will show you my Holy Sword, Excalibur," Saber told him, the wind that surrounded the sword dissipated, revealing the most beautiful sword Lelouch had ever seen, it was made of pure gold and the guard and hilt were inlaid with precious jewels.

"So the stories are true! They said you'd come back if Britannia needed you," Lelouch murmured softly.

"I thought you would be more skeptical," Saber told him, "Many in your era only see me as a myth."

"They say that King Arthur is invincible in battle, I believe what I see."

"Allow me to see to your safety, Master;" Saber told him quickly, "We will discuss Britannia later."

"Please call me Lelouch; I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, formerly seventeenth heir to the throne of Britannia."

"I do you a discourtesy, Your Highness, as a knight, I will protect you."

"What are you, exactly?"

"I am your Saber class Servant; as such could you call me Saber? I do not wish for your enemies to learn of my identity. No doubt they intended to use me for some nefarious purpose, which is why they woke me without the rest of the Round Table."

Suddenly, the wall exploded, and a Knightmare frame appeared in front of him, Saber moved out of its visual range.

"What happened here boy and what is a Britannian student doing in a place like this?"

Villetta Nu screamed, "Are you deaf? Answer me!"

 _That's not good,_ Lelouch thought to himself, how were they going to get out of this one?


	2. The White Knight And The King Of Knights

**The White Knight and the King of Knights**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _I got this chapter done before family came to visit, so enjoy, and I did watch the Code Geass stream on Funimation's website, and they have the non Pizza Hut version, oh well, I suppose it's better to not be annoyed by so much Pizza Hut advertising, but I'm pretty sure the blu-ray will be censored too. And to the guest reviewer, your Tsundere has arrived!_

 _The 46 favorites have blown my mind! Thank you!_

* * *

 _Master, stall for time while I get behind her, we will interrogate her for information._

 _You can use telepathy?_ Lelouch thought in wonder, what else was she capable of?

 _It is our bond as Master and Servant,_ Saber explained. _She must not see me; we could use her as a hostage._

 _No, we'll steal her Knightmare frame to aid in our escape._ Lelouch replied in his mind.

 _Master, is that necessary, I am more than able to protect you,_ Saber informed him.

 _I want payback for being dragged into this fight, so I will win this battle without your help._

 _I see I understand, Lelouch,_ Saber edged away as her Master kept the woman's attention occupied.

Villetta Nu repeated herself, "Answer me!"

Villetta fired warning shots at Lelouch who didn't even flinch.

Lelouch thought fast, "My name's Allan Spacer, my father's a duke."

"Nobility? Villetta asked herself.

"My ID card's in my breast pocket after you confirm who I am I'll request your protection."

"Keep your hands up in the air I'll take out your ID."

Suddenly, Villetta felt a blade placed at her throat.

"Give me the ID code for your Knightmare frame," Saber said in a low voice, Lelouch was surprised, for a second, had he not known her true gender, he would have sworn the voice belonged to a man.

"I'll never hand over my Knightmare frame to a terrorist!"

"No, you'll tell me," Saber hissed, she pressed the blade of Excalibur, once again hidden by the Invisible Air, against her neck, cutting her a little.

"N-no, never!" Villetta stammered.

"Fine, I'll break all your fingers, then you won't be piloting a Knightmare frame, as much as I don't like hurting people if I can help it, I'll make exceptions for a soldier who would threaten an unarmed civilian."

"Wait!"

Saber snapped her pinky finger and the Britannian screamed in agony. This was bad, either keep her Knightmare frame but be unable to pilot it, or relinquish it to a terrorist. Saber moved to her next finger.

"No, stop! Stop, I'll tell you, the code is X21D2D4! Please no more, just let me go!"

"As you wish," Saber pointed the sword at Lelouch, "You Britannian schoolboy, you're my hostage now; the terrorists won't shoot if I have a human shield, they might risk it because you're Britannian, but I'm sure they don't want to have a reputation for killing unarmed civilians!"

"I'll go with you, just don't kill me!" Lelouch told her, panic in his voice.

Saber slammed the hilt of her sword into the back of Villetta's head. She hit the ground out cold.

"Excellent, taking me as a hostage makes it appear that we have nothing to do with each other, and this was your idea." Lelouch smiled.

"We should go," Lelouch prepared to enter the Knightmare frame.

"No, Master, I should pilot the Knightmare frame, I have the ability to control any beast or vehicle I can ride in or on, the only exceptions are holy beasts or demons."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"I can't swim," Saber admitted. Lelouch raised his eyebrows.

"Of all the things you can't do, you can't swim?" Lelouch found it amusing.

"I was blessed by the Lady of the Lake with the ability to walk on water, so I do not swim. I was never fond of the ocean. In my country and way back in my time, the sea was a source of attacks by barbarians from the mainland. I never felt any affection for it, and even hated it. But enough talk, we should go."

"I must ask you one more question, what are these markings on my left hand?"

"Those are what are called Command Seals, you may order me up to three times to obey whatever order you wish, even if is against my own will, but I will be angry if you force me to do something against my nature or my chivalry. Do you understand me Master? Since they are precious, you should not waste them."

"I see, but how is this possible?"

"I sense Mana in you, you were born with Magic Circuits, but they have never been activated. Does no one in your family practice Magecraft?"

"No, if they did they would flaunt it openly to show their superiority to the commoners."

"I see, but your parents have dabbled in _something_ supernatural, it caused you to be born with Magic Circuits, and you are clearly a first generation Mage, still, you would need proper training."

"I can be trained to use Magecraft?"

"Yes, if I could locate Rin and Shirou, it would be for your benefit, I intend to go to Fuyuki as soon as possible."

"Fuyuki exists?! I thought it was a Japanese myth, a city that Britannia could never find!"

"It is guarded by a very powerful Mage, of course she wouldn't let them find it," Saber grinned. "That's Rin Tohsaka for you, and Merlin, he would just have to protect my second home."

"You've...lived here before?" Lelouch was surprised.

"Yes, a long time ago," she sighed wistfully. "I will see if I can sense them here, I still have my bond with my Master, even if the Fifth Holy Grail War is over."

"The Holy Grail War?" Lelouch asked, he'd never heard of that before.

"I shall explain later, now is not the time, but I should get you to safety." Saber's eyes widened, "Wait, I can sense them, what are Shirou and Rin doing in the Shinjuku Ghetto?"

Lelouch looked at her, "I will be safe inside the Knightmare frame, if I'm to win, I'll need to see the board."

Arturia looked at him, "This is not a game Master, but I'll concede to your wishes, but I'm the one who should be piloting that machine."

Lelouch got into the cockpit.

"I will go and search for Shirou and Rin, I sensed them in this area, once I find them, I shall return and accompany you," Saber informed him.

"Then go find them, I need all the allies I can get." he instructed.

Together, they walked out onto the battlefield, the Demon and the King of Knights.

* * *

"So are we having a bad day?" Lloyd Asplund asked cheerfully.

Suzaku Kururugi woke with a start looking up at him. "Huh?"

"It looks like you missed a chance to go to Heaven Private Kururugi," Lloyd told him.

"I did?" Suzaku grunted. "Where…?"

"We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto," he replied.

"With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere," Cecile Groom told him.

"This is what saved your life Mister Suzaku," Cecile held out a watch that she had in her hand covered by a cloth on the bottom.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet," Lloyd observed.

"Is it a keepsake?" Cecile asked curiously.

"Yeah, very," Suzaku replied, taking back the watch and looking at the broken glass.

"You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, including objects, I guess this one—"

"Is Lelou—what's the situation?" Suzaku started to question him, and then stopped himself; Lloyd wouldn't know what happened to Lelouch anyway.

"It looks like the poison gas was released, massive Eleven casualties have been reported," Lloyd informed Suzaku in a grim tone.

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet," Cecile added.

"They haven't, huh," Suzaku sighed, "Not yet?"

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have piloting a Knightmare frame?"

"What? There's no way an Eleven would be made a knight," Suzaku informed him in surprise.

"Well supposing you could," Lloyd told him, holding up the ignition key that looked like a USB drive.

He led Suzaku to another room where a large Knightmare frame was covered by a large black cloth.

"Congratulations! A one of a kind Knightmare frame awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world!"

"Whether you want it to or not!" Cecile added.

Meanwhile in the Shinjuku Ghetto, the Britannians continued to fire on innocent Japanese civilians as they tried to flee the Shinjuku Ghetto.

Kallen Stadtfeld slammed her Slash Harken into a nearby tank.

Tears were on the verge of spilling down her cheeks in anger, sorrow and hatred.

"Those damn Britannians!" she screamed.

"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?" Ohgi asked over the comm.

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's all right I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here, the only one who will be captured are those of us in the resistance!"

"I know but we're trapped! They've got us completely surrounded!" Ohgi replied.

Yoshida fired off a rocket-propelled grenade at a helicopter.

At Ashford Academy, Shirley Fenette was standing at her gym locker when heard her phone ring. She picked it up.

"Lulu, what in the world have you been doing? And where are you now? If you keep cutting class, you'll get held back!" Shirley asked, concerned.

"Are you near a TV?" Lelouch asked.

"A TV?" Shirley repeated.

"Yes, this is very important," Lelouch informed her.

"Hmm, hang on can I change the channel?" Shirley asked one of the students.

"Huh? To what?"

"The news, is there anything about Shinjuku?"

'Huh, let's see. There's nothing on. Traffic restrictions?"

"Why is it restricted?"

"I don't know, they're not saying," Shirley replied.

 _I get it, once they finish everything off they'll release news that favors the military,_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"Hmm?" Lelouch noticed a chess set and pieces lying on the ground. He zoomed in on the pieces.

"Oh, you're gambling again, aren't you?" Shirley scolded him. "I've warned you more than once how dangerous that is!"

"Yeah, you caught me," Lelouch admitted. "By the way, tell my little sister I'm going to be home late tonight, would you? Thanks." He hung up on her.

"Oh! Why does he always hang up on me like that?!" Shirley shouted at the phone as she redialed the number.

 _"The number you have dialed is beyond service range."_

"Darn it, not this again!"

 _They need to keep a lid on this information so it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements. They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board._

Lelouch glanced at the screen; he could see himself and the Britannian forces, their location.

 _But I'm hemmed in here, and it'd be tough to break through by myself. I could have let Saber pilot, but what can even King Arthur do against a force this size? I know I can get out of this mess without her help. She said her friends were here in the Ghetto, so getting them out would be her first priority. Gaining refuge carries its own risks too._

Lelouch got out of his Knightmare frame. Lelouch watched as Kallen destroyed a helicopter with her Slash Harken.

 _I want payback for being dragged into your fight._

Kallen gasped and glanced behind her as Jeremiah Gottwald pulled up behind her.

"It's our Glasgow friend!" he sneered, opening fire on her. She moved away around a corner.

She looked at her energy filler meter, "Only thirty minutes left!"

"The west entrance!" Lelouch instructed.

"Huh?!" Kallen asked surprised

"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance!" Lelouch told her.

"Who's this? How do you know this code?" Kallen demanded.

"It doesn't matter! If you want to win you're just gonna have to trust me!"

"To win?!" Kallen exclaimed in shock. She turned the corner and hopped onto the train tracks. "Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

Jeremiah Gottwald was in hot pursuit of the Glasgow. "You pathetic Eleven! If you run away there isn't much to offer in the way of sport!"

Kallen gasped as she heard and swathe train coming straight at her.

"Since you trusted me you're gonna win. Jump onto the train!"

"Gotcha!" Kallen replied, following his instructions, she jumped onto the train.

Jeremiah stopped the train using his Sutherland, "You think you can get away that way hmm? If that's the case then—you, go after the Glasgow!" he ordered the unit behind him.

"Yes, my lord!" he prepared to jump up to give chase but was suddenly knocked over by a pair of Slash Harkens.

He spotted a Sutherland perched up in a ruined building. "What the—shot by friendly fire?!" he exclaimed. "You! What's your name and your unit? We're after the one-armed Glasg—"

Lelouch opened fired on him, shooting out the Knightmare frame's knees.

"Oh my God, a terrorist?!"

Although his Knightmare frame's knees were shot out, he prepared to shoot the terrorist. "You son of a—"

Suddenly he spotted Kallen, who was screaming inside her Glasgow as she charged forward.

Lord Jeremiah was pinned down; he had no choice but to eject from his vehicle.

Kallen knocked it over. "You saved me! But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?"

She looked up at the empty building, "What, where did he go?"

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked

"He contacted you too?" Kallen was surprised.

"Sure did," Kaname Ohgi replied. "And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon!"

'Are you in charge?" Lelouch asked Ohgi.

"Uh, yeah," Ohgi replied.

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders!"

"There's more in here!" Kallen exclaimed.

"In here too!" Shinichirō Tamaki was happy to find more equipment.

"Amazing! Maybe we should give this guy a chance!" Kento Sugiyama added.

"All this? But how?" Kallen asked herself in awe.

"Woman in the Glasgow!" Lelouch ordered.

"Y-yes," she replied, ready to do whatever he said.

"Stay where you are, your unit's gonna run decoy, got it?"

'Understood!" Kallen replied.

"Energy filler status?" Lelouch queried.

"About 30 minutes worth," she informed him.

"Then recharge it, in 10 minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions," Lelouch ended the communication. He sighed. "This is wearing me out! Regardless, I'll need determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life on this game."

He clutched the king chess piece in his hand.

* * *

General Bartley was explaining the situation to Prince Clovis La Britannia.

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populous and they're mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army."

"We know that, moving on," Clovis said flippantly.

"Understood Your Highness. The gas capsules will be—" Bartley told him.

"Exactly what the public thinks," Clovis told him.

"Yes, well keep searching for her," Bartley told him.

Clovis sighed, "Either way, I want her captured dead or alive."

"Hey are you certain about this whole thing? They've all had their IFFs removed. What if this is a trap?" Shinichirō Tamaki asked.

"The other side has complete advantage in this war; they don't need to set any traps! All right people, let's move! Get to your assigned points!" Ohgi ordered.

"P1 can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used to," Lelouch told him.

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name!" Ohgi replied.

"I can't do that," Lelouch told him, "What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands probably two of them should reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall!"

Tamaki was skeptical, "Nah, he's out of his mind!"

"Everyone, double check your weapons!" Kanme Ohgi instructed.

"What?" Tamaki was stunned

"Enemy unit spotted at point 31," the Britannian soldier told them.

"A Feint eh, how pedestrian," Clovis was bored.

"Tell Lazlo Squad to go straight in. Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear!" General Bartley ordered.

"Three, two, one, fire!" Ohgi ordered as the Knightmare frames shot Sir Eugen and Valerie through the wall.

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie both lost!" the officer shouted.

"Huh? An ambush?" Clovis asked, surprised.

Lelouch chuckled to himself, smiling. His plan was working perfectly. "An ID signal can be a double-edged sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my tasks at hand are sure to be completed!"

"P1, P4,P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your Slash Harkens towards three o' clock!"

"You heard him! Do as the voice says!" Ohgi shouted.

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki asked.

"P5 ready?"

"Ah, quit calling me that!" Tamaki got into his Knightmare frame.

The resistance continued to beat back the other Knightmares.

"Enemy spotted at G-28!"

General Bartley was panicking, "Send Lazlo squad, I mean Claube Squad!"

"This means terrorists have our military weaponry?!" Clovis felt fear creeping into his voice.

Kallen pulled herself up onto a roof and barreling towards Sir Claube, she slammed her arm into him, knocking him over, he managed to eject before it hit the ground.

"Sir Claube has ejected! His signal has been lost!"

"Change our codes they're intercepting our transmission!" Bartley ordered.

"We already have Sir, four times!"

"Do it again!" Bartley ordered.

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis threw down his hands in anger.

"Good afternoon," Lloyd greeted them.

"What is it? We're in the middle of an operation!" Bartley shouted angrily.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the A.C.E.E.C's special weapon!" Lloyd suggested.

"We have no time for this right now!" Prince Clovis snapped.

Lelouch and the terrorists were taking out the enemy tanks.

"R2 fire anchor! P7 use U.N. Ordinance! N group, you'll continue your advance!" Lelouch placed down chess pieces to represent them.

They charged forward, guns blazing.

"You bloody Elevens!" the Britannians screamed as they died in a blaze of something that wasn't glory as they were shot from behind.

"We just lost Lazlo Squad!"

"So do it, we'll have to bring up Quincy Squad!"

"But My Lord that will break the encirclement!" General Bartley warned.

"Now then, the enemy has five options! Their move!" Lelouch told himself.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me!" Clovis ordered. "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here!"

Jeremiah Gottwald stared in surprise as Quincy Squad broke formation. "Who ordered them to break formation?"

"Now that's a more stupid move than I expected," Lelouch said to himself. He spoke into the comm. "You, Q1, do you have an area map?"

"Yes," Kallen replied. "Yes, I have a map of the old town, but it has no current landmarks."

"It'll do," Lelouch told her.

"All right, now send in Bertz and the others too," Prince Clovis ordered.

"Mission number three now," Lelouch continued.

"Concentrate all our forces there, surround them!"

"Is everything prepared?" Lelouch asked.

"The enemy's main force is that center dot! Finish every one of them off!" Clovis ordered.

"Hnn," Lelouch grinned, his plan was working perfectly.

Suddenly, the Prince Clovis' horror, the blip representing the enemy on the map disappeared. "What? Where's the enemy?!"

Kallen and the other Sutherlands rode underneath them using the tunnels. She used her Slash Harkens to pull the concrete foundations down, causing the ground to collapse beneath the Britannian Knightmare frames.

The Britannian forces were lost. Prince Clovis could only watch his forces were defeated.

Lelouch laughed, overjoyed, "My plan worked didn't it? I can do it! I can! I can defeat Britannia!"

Prince Clovis staggered back. _W-who in the hell am I up against? What if he's even better than Tohdoh!_

"Lloyd!" Clovis called out to the researcher. "Can you do it? Can your toy beat them?"

"My Lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lancelot prepared to activate.

"Lancelot Z-01 now activating. Lancelot activating. Releasing hatch. Z-01 Lancelot stand by for activation. Pallet extension activated. "

"Did you read the manual?" Cecile asked.

"More or less," Suzaku replied, pulling on his pilot vest over his bandaged chest.

"Well done, you scored at the top of the class in the simulator!" Cecile informed him.

"Hey look, about what you told me earlier," Suzaku wanted to know about Lelouch and that girl.

"Huh? It could be. But the possibility is nearly zero."

"But that means there's still a chance right?" Suzaku said, hopeful that they could have survived the poison gas.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's true. Even so, you're not to do anything reckless. The new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism."

"Yes, I understand Miss Cecile," Suzaku said as he approached the Lancelot, they began to disengage the Knightmare frame from its station.

"This is it?"

"Yes, the advanced weapon developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot the world's first Seventh Generation Knightmare frame."

"Well if you're ready, Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial startup?" Lloyd asked him.

"Initial startup now initiating form phase twenty," Cecile began. "Equipping Energy Filler."

"Confirmed energy restart. Energy filler now at full output," a technician replied. "30 seconds to reach critical voltage. Core luminous, shifting phase. Yggdrasil driver tuning correct."

"Initiating devicer set up," Cecile told them.

Confirming entry of devicer into Z-01. Individual ID registration confirmed. Confirm man machine interface, engaged. Condition resonance confirmed. Rejection response: weak, devicer rejection response: weak. Readings nominal."

"So far it's going per the data," Lloyd told his assistant.

"Status: All green. Status of backup tactical bank: authorized. Second confirmation given."

Suzaku kept entering information, punching it in quickly.

Suzaku felt the engines rev and he twitched the hands, preparing to launch the Lancelot.

The back wheels dropped and the cables detached from the Knightmare frame.

"Lancelot, activate ME Boost!" Suzaku went off and flying as he rushed towards the Shinjuku Ghetto. He was determined to save Lelouch and that girl and put an end to all the fighting.

"Lancelot: Launch!" Cecile shouted.

Lloyd laughed gleefully, "Running full throttle out of the gate!"

"Cooler than the manual! With this—!" Suzaku suddenly clutched his ribs in pain.

Tamaki looked up as he saw the white Knightmare frame charging him out of nowhere.

"What is that? It doesn't look like a Sutherland—" He was taken out before he could react.

Lelouch laughed to himself, "Another push and the checkpoint will fall!"

"This is B Group, reporting enemy presence," Kento Sugiyama informed him.

"Reinforcements? Real battle is different isn't it?" Lelouch said to himself.

"Status?" Lelouch asked.

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat!"

"Enemy numbers?" Lelouch needed information.

"Just one. It must be a new model; I've never seen anything like—ah!" Kento screamed as he was attacked.

"What's going on out there?!" Lelouch demanded.

Suzaku rushed through his opponents, destroying Knightmare frames with his Slash Harkens.

Suzaku activated his energy shield as the Japanese resistance opened fire screaming, "Bastard!"

He deflected the gunfire.

"It deflects bullets?" Lelouch was stunned.

"No, what do we do? Ishida!" one of the screamed.

 _Useless so-called terrorists. With all the resources they have, they're being beaten by one unit._

Suzaku whipped around his Slash Harken, launching himself into the air as he attacked them from above. He slammed the Lancelot's foot into the head of the other Knightmare frame.

"I can do this! With Lancelot I can stop this all at once!" Suzaku told himself.

"N4, N5, hold there. When the units arrive, surround that thing!"

"Got you," they replied. They fired at Suzaku who kept charging forward. He slashed them to pieces.

"We can't stop him!" one of them screamed as he fired his Slash Harkens. He missed, but Suzaku didn't.

"N unit what is it?" Lelouch asked. "What happened? Something I didn't foresee?"

"Good grief," Prince Clovis sighed, "Now I'll owe my brother a debt I don't want to incur. It's for the best though."

Suzaku avoided Ohgi's attacks by leaping ricocheting between buildings as he took him out.

"P1, report!"

 _The enemy,_ Lelouch thought. _Can it really be only one unit?_

"These readings are even higher than predicted!" Cecile stared at her screen, amazed.

"That's because our pilot is taking his job very seriously," Lloyd noted.

Suzaku leapt up. _If I can stop all the Knightmare then this battle is over! No matter what it takes, I've got to rescue Lelouch and that girl!_

He spotted a unit inside a building and leapt up.

Lelouch looked up just as the white Knightmare appeared in his viewport, punching him against the wall.

You mean this thing's what's ruining my plan?" Lelouch asked as he barely managed to block the next blow.

"Are you the guy who's in command?" Suzaku shouted.

"Nothing more than a pilot! How dare he!" Lelouch growled. He blocked a kick as best he could.

The two Knightmare frames fell through multiple floors to the ground.

"No choice, I've got to get out of here! Saber! Where is she?"

Lelouch tried to block a kick as he was knocked over.

The red Glasgow came out of nowhere, blocking the blow. "I'm returning the favor!" Kallen shouted.

She did her best to hold him off, but he overpowered her, catching her Slash Harken. "I can't!" she activated her ejection seat.

"Saber, I need help!" Lelouch shouted.

"Bastard! He's tearing things up for no reason!" Suzaku said as he rode across a wall and cut through the debris thrown at him.

Lelouch began running away from the white Knightmare, firing his assault rifle, only to have his shots dodged. He suddenly felt something land atop his Knightmare frame.

"Open the hatch, Master, let me drive!"

He did as she said, shutting off the engines for a brief second. She grabbed his shirt and without any warning, threw him out of the Knightmare frame.

"Shirou, handle the landing!" Saber shouted.

* * *

Shirou and Rin Emiya had arrived in the Shinjuku Ghetto to distribute food and medical supplies. What they got was a bloodbath and they were trying to help as many civilians escape as possible.

No matter how many Britannian soldiers they killed, there always seemed to be more of them.

"Shirou, is there anything we can do?" Rin Emiya asked.

"All we can do is save anyone we can," Shirou sighed. "We can't give up hope yet. We have to hold on for her sake. She wouldn't want us to quit fighting. I'll go out and use Unlimited Blade Works to buy you some time to get more people out of there."

Rin's eyes widened, so did Shirou's. There was a powerful surge of magical energy; they looked towards a distant area of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Rin, it's her! It can only be her! Those damn Britannians, they would use her as their weapon, wouldn't they?!"

"Shirou, Saber's not stupid, she'd never believe anything they'd tell her."

They came upon an alleyway, and saw the corpses of their dead countrymen. Whole families slaughtered, even children and babies.

Shirou Emiya shook with rage. "How could they?! Even the children? Those _monsters_ , how could these _animals_ evoke the name of Britain, name their capital after _her_ , and call themselves knights when they are little better than lowly beasts?!"

Rin put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm pissed too, but there's nothing we can do now, we have to help civilians escape."

Saber found her former Master, shaking with righteous anger and fury. She saw the dead bodies and knew that she needed to calm him, to soothe his anger so he could focus on saving any survivors.

"Shirou, is it day?" Saber asked him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rin and Shirou froze; the sound of her voice, clear as a bell. The beauty of it calmed Shirou's rage and warmed their hearts. The hope that had been clinging to had not been in vain. Saber had returned to them to set things right.

"Yes, Arturia, it's day. What took you so long?" Shirou asked, tears slipping down his face.

"Forgive me, Shirou. I returned to Camlann and hoped to continue the dream. But it seems my dream has become a nightmare."

"That's not your fault Saber," Shirou turned around, putting his hand on her shoulders.

"We must go, my Master's in danger!"

"Did your new Master summon you here Saber?" Rin asked, curious.

"No, my new Master Lelouch Vi Britannia pulled me out of the coffin that I was brought to Japan by the Britannians. I slew the soldiers who were going to kill him."

"So they woke you before it was time, bastards!" Shirou snarled.

"It was time for me to awaken, this is not the Britain I dedicated my whole life to, I intend to save it!"

"Then we'll follow you to the end, Saber," Shirou smiled at her.

"Thank you, Shirou, Rin. Let's go!" Saber ran ahead of them.

They ran back to the battlefield.

"I sense Mana in him, does he have any training?" Shirou asked.

"No, he's not even a novice," Saber replied. "I had hoped that you and Rin would teach him."

"I see, it's been years since I had an apprentice," Rin mused. "He's worse than you Shirou."

"Knock it off!" Shirou scowled.

They found Lelouch fleeing from the white Knightmare frame. Saber jumped up on top of it. "Open the hatch, Master, let me drive!"

"Shirou, handle the landing!" Saber shouted as she tossed Lelouch without preamble out of the Knightmare frame.

 _Shirou?_ Lelouch thought as he let out a scream and felt himself falling, he felt someone catch him and they began to run, faster than a normal human should be able to run, away from the warzone.

"Rin, give us cover!" Shirou called to his companion.

" _Now Stark, Groß zwei!_ "

A bright white light hid them from view of Suzaku.

"Wait, you have to go back! Saber can't fight that thing, that damn monster's unstoppable!"

"Don't worry about Saber," the voice replied. "She's never lost a fight, and she told me that she slew the Britannian soldiers who tried to kill you. She's used to fighting opponents more powerful than she is."

"How do you know that?" Lelouch asked in awe. Was this man a Mage?

"I was Saber's Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War; my name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya."

The man set Lelouch down an although they were some distance away, Lelouch could still see Saber fighting, he was dismayed to see that she had dropped the assault rifle and was using a discarded jousting lance to bat off blows from the white Knightmare frame and the pilot was using a pair of maser vibration swords!

Lelouch was stunned, she shouldn't be able to fend off the superior technology in the white Knightmare frame, but she was, easily parrying blows that usually cut down other Sutherlands as if it were nothing! There was some sort of air surrounding the lance that Lelouch could see the outline, but not the actual lance itself.

"Don't worry my good novice Master, Saber will return to you alive. She has only once known defeat, and she won't be killed by an ordinary human, not easily anyway. Just sit back and watch her work."

"So that is how it is to be, you newbie," Rin grinned at Lelouch.

Then he remembered reading internet forum posts about these two. The Britannian military had a nickname for them: The Eleven Mages.

He heard outlandish stories that they wreaked havoc on the Britannian military whenever they were sighted. That they weren't human beings.

Had he stepped into the world of fantasy now?

* * *

Saber slid easily into the cockpit, gripping the controls, her riding ability gave her instant knowledge of how to handle the machine, its controls, and weapons. She spotted a nearby lance and grabbed it, tossing aside the useless assault rifle, after observing how Lelouch hadn't even been able to hit the Knightmare frame because the pilot was too agile.

"If I could hold my Holy Sword, I would be much more comfortable fighting, but I'll make do with what I can, I must have a Knightmare frame customized to suit my needs," Saber said to herself.

She instantly slashed left to right batting away the Slash Harkens. She thrust the lance straight ahead, aiming for the Knightmare frame's head as the pilot seat was located right behind its head.

Suzaku managed to block the thrust with his energy shield; he quickly removed a pair of maser vibration swords and went on the offensive.

"Who is this guy? And why can't I get a read on that lance? Is it a new cloaking technology?"

Suzaku slashed at the Sutherland, but the pilot avoided the blows, blocking them, it was hard to get a read on any attack pattern as he couldn't see the length of the jousting lance.

The Sutherland was also unbelievably fast, the pilot had somehow modified the Knightmare frame to be faster and even more agile, he kept running circles around Suzaku, jumping straight at him with a huge burst of energy that startled the young private.

Saber made use of her Mana Burst ability and Invisible Air to compensate for her inability to use her Holy Sword Excalibur, but even without it, she was formidable.

Saber lodged her lance between one of the white Knightmare frame's hands, launching the maser vibration sword into the air that she caught effortlessly. She began a succession of attacks so fast and furious that Suzaku couldn't raise his energy shield in time and he could barely see his own sword that she had stolen! Every slash and cut was meant to take out the cockpit and the speed and power of each blow were beyond superhuman. She kept circling around him, raining blows from all sides.

"What?!" Suzaku exclaimed in shock. He had never seen such superb swordsmanship. Who was he?!

Suzaku managed to fend off the blows with his outstanding reflexes, but his arms were burning from the strain of trying to keep up with the enemy pilot. Was this even the same man he'd been chasing, who could hardly block his blows? No, somehow they had switched out during their chase. How was that even possible?!

Shirou noted Saber was using the technique of switching sides when she attacked with her sword, a technique she had used on Berserker during their fight outside of Kotomine Church long ago.

Saber retaliated quickly, "This man is impressive; no ordinary human should be able to keep up with me, even in a Knightmare frame. He must be a knight of some renown in the Britannian army."

Suzaku slammed his sword down, Saber jumped back as it hit the ground she used the Knightmare frame to stop him from moving his sword.

Suzaku gasped, that maneuver shouldn't be possible, the maser vibration sword should have cut through the Knightmare frame.

Saber swung her blade and aimed for the cockpit of the Knightmare frame.

Suddenly Suzaku let go and somersaulted back.

"Quick on your feet and very skilled, you remind me of Berserker, but you are noble and valiant, much like Sir Lancelot," Saber mused, not knowing that the Knightmare frame itself was named for her greatest knight and her close friend.

She backed picked up the other sword and much to Suzaku's surprise; she tossed it back to him!

"Give me your name, Sir Knight, and I shall give you mine as a knight's pride demands."

"I'm not a knight; I am just an ordinary Britannian soldier," Suzaku told her. This man seemed like a very honorable person, why did he have to be a terrorist?

"It is further proof that I must save Britannia from the hollow, rotting corpse it has become. A man such as you should be a knight of great honor and renown, not a lowly grunt that slaughters innocent people."

"That's rich coming from a terrorist!" Suzaku snapped.

"I am no terrorist, I made a promise to my people I would come back when they needed me, and I am displeased by what they have become. So I will save Britannia, just as I promised."

"Save Britannia…?" Suzaku asked in surprise. Suddenly, he heard a woman's terrified scream and spotted her holding a baby as she fell from a building. He rushed immediately to save her.

Suzaku heard a voice on the communicator. "I concede to your tactical victory, you have done your duty as a true knight, rescuing a mother and her child."

The mother screamed in terror and ran away, to Suzaku's astonishment.

"Huh? He saved someone?" Lloyd asked, surprised.

"Yes, so it would seem," an operator told him.

"It's strange of him," Lloyd said to himself.

"Suzaku, are you tired? We'll call it quits for today."

"No, I'm fine. Please let me keep going!" Suzaku had to find Lelouch and that girl.

"Be careful with his operational time!" Lloyd warned.

"Yes sir!" Cecile replied.

"My, that boy's an excellent piece of equipment!" he exclaimed.

The fight was over; it was time to go back to work.

* * *

Lelouch glanced at Saber, Shirou, and Rin.

"At last, the checkpoint, and barely guarded per my plan! How do we get passed the guard?"

"Leave that to us!" Rin told him. She raised up her finger and pointed it like a gun.

"You're gonna shoot him with a finger gun?" Lelouch was skeptical.

"Oh, shut up Vi Britannia!" Rin fired off a Gandr shot and knocked the guard out instantly.

"You have _got_ to teach me that!" Lelouch grinned at her.

"Just get going!" Rin hissed. They made their way inside, Shirou and Rin knocked out everyone they saw before they knew they were there.

"Shirou, take out the security cameras! We can't let them see Saber!" Rin told him.

"Good idea, the Britannians would stop at nothing to get her back!" Lelouch commended her. Rin was smart, very smart.

They made their way towards the throne room; Lelouch was going to get answers about his mother's death.

* * *

Kallen Stadtfeld ran away and heard Ohgi call her name as they hid inside a warehouse.

"This is all your fault!" a Japanese man shouted. "This is what happens when you oppose the Britannians!"

Kento snarled at the men, "Why you gutless coward!"

"How many people were killed because of this?" a woman asked fearfully.

"Shut up! Do you know how many of us were killed or captured? Do you? Quit crying!"

"Ohgi, who was that voice on the radio?" Kallen asked.

Ohgi sat cross-legged. "Damned if I know. He doesn't answer when I call so maybe he bought it."

Kallen gasped as the door exploded and Britannians stormed the warehouse.

"There, you see? Instead of following somebody we don't even know we should have used the poison gas!"

"But he—" Kaname Ohgi interjected.

"Damn Nagata to Hell!" Kento snarled.

"So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off to," the commander smirked. "Prepare to fire!" he raised his hand.

Kallen gasped in terror, screaming, "Naoto!" as tears leaked from her eyes. This was how she was going to die. Like she didn't even matter.

"Commence—"

"Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!" Clovis La Britannia's voice rang out over the communicator.

"Huh?" Kaname asked in shock.

"Cease fire?" Suzaku was stunned.

"Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting! I Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you; all forces are to cease fire at once! You shall also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"

He ended the communication as Lelouch kept the gun trained on him.

"Are you satisfied?" Prince Clovis asked sarcastically.

"Very, well done," Lelouch told him.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Prince Clovis sneered.

"Now that has a familiar ring," Lelouch replied, he approached the throne. Shirou had disabled all the security cameras. He didn't want anyone to see Saber's face.

"Don't you recall? You and I used to play chess together as boys, of course I would always win."

Prince Clovis was stunned. "What?!"

Lelouch cocked the gun, "You remember, at the Aries villa?"

"You, who are you?" the prince demanded angrily.

"It's been a long time, big brother!" Lelouch stepped into the light. Clovis gasped in shock.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "A noble, huh? It figures this is some stupid political squabble."

"He's no noble, he's a pig!" Shirou snarled.

Lelouch glared at Rin, then turned his attention back to his brother.

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne, and 17th in line to the Imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia at your service!" He bowed in royal fashion before Prince Clovis.

"Lelouch, but I thought—" Clovis was surprised to see that his younger brother was alive. He had heard that Lelouch and Nunnally had died during the invasion.

"That I was dead?" Lelouch queried. "You were wrong!"

He looked up at his older sibling.

"I have returned Your Highness, and I've come back to change everything!"

Lelouch stood and gestured to Saber. "I brought you an honored guest! You were looking for her after all!"

Arturia Pendragon stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Prince Clovis La Britannia shook with fear and awe. Every Britannian knew her identity on sight, her majesty and nobility, her golden Holy Sword and Magical Armor, her strength and power that came from the Age of Gods. She was King Arthur Pendragon, the greatest king of Britannia.

"Are you the man who would summon me? You think yourself my Master?!" Arturia seethed in fury. "A man such as you would no doubt view me as a medieval moron. You think I have no knowledge of the modern era, of your cars and aircraft, of your culture and your technology. When I was summoned here long ago, I was given knowledge of the modern era by the Holy Grail. Yet you would view me as you view the Japanese, as a primitive, a stinking monkey!"

Clovis stammered in terror, "Y-Your Highness, King Arthur, I would never think of you as—"

"Silence! I would rather keep company with the Japanese, they are good natured, well mannered and have far more intelligence than you possess! I have seen how you would rule over your people, and I find you abhorrent, so I, as the rightful king of Britain, will pass judgment on you!"

Lelouch touched her upper arm.

"Stay your blade a moment Saber, I must ask my brother some questions!"


	3. Nunnaly's Wish and the Demon's Promise

**Nunnaly's Wish and the Demon's Promise  
**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Celebrating my birthday September 8, 2016 by finishing this chapter_. _Thanks for all the feedback and story ideas. I decided to add some Lelouch and Saber bonding over chess._

 _The games I'm using are real chess grandmaster matches, Short VS. Timman, just Google it, this game is amazing!_

 _I'm staring at_ _David Navara's magnificent King Walk agains_ _t_ _Radoslaw Wojtaszek,_ _and I'm going,_ How'd he do that?!

 _Danny King said, "Imagine an army general leaping from the trenches, striding out over no-man's land, dodging enemy shells to find safety in an obscure corner of the battlefield. That's what David Navara did with his king."_

 _I've always found it a pity that they say Lelouch is a brilliant Chessmaster but didn't use any real life chess matches to show it off, they just show the end where he won, or in the case of Schneizel VS. Lelouch, illegal move for the drama._ _A lot of YouTube comments say they're using a variation of Chess, but it's obvious they're using the standard Chess rules, and I know they let the game go on between Lelouch and Sncheizel despite the illegal move, as some sort of rule tweak, but for this fic I'll be using the standard rules that make that move illegal and it will be mentioned when that chess game comes up. I'll also be using a real life game for that with Lelouch as the white pieces, it will be Navara VS. Wojtaszek, you can Google for spoilers._

 _I know some have said that I have Saber with Command Seals, but I see it as being symbolic of Saber's wish to save Britannia._

 _I know there are some people who are commenting that Saber should just steamroll the entire Geass cast, I try to keep it on a relatively level playing field because "And Saber steamrolled everyone, the end," would be Victory is Boring, sure a lot of the Nasuverse is OP, but Code Geass isn't a slouch for OP characters either, I want to balance both so this will be fun._

 _Also, people are wondering how these two worlds mesh, because the Nasuverse is very different from how the Geass universe works with the Collective Unconscious and the World in the Nasuverse. Please let me know if this does not make sense._

 _World history is the Nasuverse's version of history with exception to the World History dates in Code Geass. C's world is also interfering with the cycle of life, death and rebirth. Both magic and Geass exist but they're interfering with each other._

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald was confused and bewildered by the events that had just transpired.

He watched as the Elevens walked out of Shinjuku.

"Why are they letting the Elevens go? What about the poison gas they've stolen?"

"But it's by order of Prince Clovis!" the officer replied.

"What about Bartley?" the young lord continued. "Get the general staff on the line!"

"They're not at their posts sir!" the officer answered.

"Are you telling me Prince Clovis is alone on the con?" Jeremiah panicked. This wasn't good at all!

Prince Clovis had to save himself somehow. Lelouch was here, along with the girl he'd been seeking.

"I'm overjoyed Lelouch!" Clovis said, genuinely happy to see his brother. "They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back! We should depart for the homeland immediately! Once there we can give the King of Knights a proper welcome, as an apology."

"Apology, my ass!" Rin hissed in rage. "You talk about apologies, what a laugh! You'd take Saber back with you, but not us, her closest friends! You don't know a thing about her! She despises people like you! She'll be generous and give you a merciful death, and not gut you like the pig you are!"

"So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy?" Lelouch smirked. "It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place!"

Prince Clovis gasped.

"That's right," Lelouch continued. "It was because my mother was killed! Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other Imperial consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool! You people killed my mother!"

Rin flinched, as a child; she had loved and adored her father, Tokiomi Tohsaka. He had died during the Fourth Holy Grail War, not in battle, but at the hands of her guardian and teacher Kirei Kotomine. She understood Lelouch's desire for vengeance all too well.

"It wasn't me! I swear to you, it wasn't!" Clovis panicked, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

"Then tell me everything you know! The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer! By whose hand was she slain?"

"I don't know, but Second Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia, they can tell you!"

"They were at the heart of this?" Lelouch was stunned. Cornelia had guarded his mother.

 _That's all you know, isn't it?_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Clovis pleaded with his brother. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you," Lelouch replied coldly. He lowered the gun, then he raised it and cocked the pistol. "However!"

Clovis La Britannia stared in horror, "Please you can't! We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty!" Lelouch grinned evilly. He prepared to pull the trigger.

"The one who will render judgment here is me!" Saber chastised him, he stopped. She pointed Excalibur at Clovis.

"A just rule, guided by just laws; those are the true duties of a king! Worthless is an emperor, a king or prince who refuses to protect the weak!"

Lelouch saw Excalibur's golden glow. She raised the blade above her head.

Rin Tohsaka stepped forward.

"I have one more message for His Highness before you kill him Saber, a message from all of the people of Japan!"

She fired a painful gandr shot in his face. Clovis let out a scream.

"Bastard! I hope you get lost in the afterlife! Even Hell would be too good for you, you monster! Same with purgatory, they'd probably pass you round to all the other sickos! You're not it for Heaven either, they'd ever accept a eunuch like you, you'd have to sleep outside on a bed of thorns!"

"Saber, I should kill him," Lelouch glanced at her.

"No, I won't let you embark on the path of blood, Master. I can carry that burden because I am a king, and I've done my fair share of killing. I killed more people than all the members of the Round Table. I can walk the path of blood."

Shirou glowered at Clovis, contempt in his voice, "Go to Hell and sink into a river of fire and blood in the seventh circle, you cowardly animal!"

Saber looked at Clovis. "I will give you a merciful death!"

She cut him down with Excalibur, he died instantly.

Lelouch felt sick, and ran to the bathroom, he vomited in the sink.

"Guess, I'm not as tough as I thought," he said to himself.

"It's time to go," Shirou told him. "We should leave."

* * *

Lelouch, Shriou, Saber and Rin all entered Ashford Academy quietly as they made their way to Lelouch's living quarters. Shirou and Rin made sure no one spotted them as Elevens, they hated the racist term, weren't allowed on Britannian school grounds.

They entered the house and were greeted by a maid, Sayoko Shinozaki.

"Welcome home, My Lord," Sayoko greeted him.

"Thank you Miss Sayoko," Leouch smiled. "Saber, Rin and Shirou, this is Miss Sayoko Shinozaki, the maid. She helps me take care of my little sister, Nunnally. Miss Sayoko, this is Saber, Rin and Shirou, they helped me out, they…" he tried to come up with an answer that would explain his long delay in coming home.

"Lelouch was caught up in the Shinjuku incident, my friends and I were able to get him out of there to bring him home," Saber explained, Lelouch was stunned that she'd told the truth in such a way that Miss Sayoko wouldn't pry into it. And she wasn't lying; she just left out the bit about the Knighmare frames and the terrorists.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you! Mistress Nunnally will be so grateful!"

Saber, Shirou and Rin saw a young girl come rolling into the room. They immediately noticed her eyes were shut.

 _I understand now, Lelouch. This is why you want to obliterate Britannia; the assassination that killed your mother crippled your sister._ Saber sent to him, _but why is she blind?_

 _They say it was the trauma of the whole event,_ Lelouch explained.

 _Trauma doesn't work that way,_ Shirou butted in. _Could it be magecraft that prevents her from seeing?_

 _What?! Magecraft can do that?!_ Lelouch was stunned; he'd never considered that possibility. Then again, he put magecraft in the same category as space aliens and fairy tales.

 _There are many types of magecraft, I'm not a spiritual doctor, but my father had knowledge of spiritual healing,_ Rin explained. _I'll have to read through my father's library and see what I can find._

Even the small slim hope of Nunnally being able to see again made Lelouch feel better. What an eventful day in his dead, unfulfilling life!

"My name is Nunnally, it's very nice to meet all of you," Nunnally greeted them, smiling.

The trio introduced themselves in turn.

Nunnally cocked her head in Saber's direction. "Miss Saber, is it true, you and your friends rescued my brother from Shinjuku?"

Saber took her hand gently. "Yes, it's true, he was mistaken for a terrorist, it was a error they made, I helped him get away, that's all there is to it."

"I can tell you're not lying to me, and I'm very grateful!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"No need to thank us, Miss Nunnally," Shirou smiled.

"Will you both stay for dinner? It's the least I can do to say thank you," Lelouch offered.

"Miss Sayoko, we'll help you prepare dinner," Rin offered.

"Please, you are master Lelouch's guests, I can prepare—"

"It's the least we can do since Lelouch asked us to stay for dinner!" Shirou interrupted.

"Very well, since you insist, follow me," Sayoko led them out of the room, taking Nunnally with her.

* * *

Lelouch and Saber were alone.

Saber noticed a chess set on a fancy table in the living room. "Do you play Chess, Master?"

"Yes, it lets me use my intellect. Although I wish it were more fun for me," Lelouch sighed.

"It's not enjoyable to you Lelouch?" Saber asked.

"Well, it's not that it's not fun, but there's only one person who can beat me and that's my older brother Schneizel."

Saber grinned, "Would you care to play against me?"

"But you're the undefeated king," Lelouch laughed.

"I am undefeated on a battlefield; my legend never portrayed me as a Chessmaster. My nephew Gawain enjoys chess."

They sat down at the chessboard. "I'll take white," Saber told him.

"Very well," Lelouch sat down.

Saber moved her white pawn to E4.

Lelouch contemplated his strategy, he normally started by moving his pawn out to E6 and then he would begin by moving his king. He often did this to bait his opponents before taking their powerful pieces.

"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" was something he liked to say, but he couldn't use his typical strategies on Saber.

She was from the medieval time period, and as royalty, she had few hobbies during peacetime, recreation as nobility would consist of hunting, jousting, feasting and chess, lots and lots of chess. He couldn't treat her like some amateur.

He decided to change up his strategy. He moved his black knight to F6.

Saber moved her white pawn to E5, threatening his black knight.

Lelouch was thoughtful, there were many places he could move but he decided that moving his knight to D6 would be the best strategy.

She responded by moving her white pawn to D4.

"Interesting strategy, Saber. My move," Lelouch moved his black pawn to D6.

Saber moved her white knight out to F3.

Lelouch placed his black pawn on G6.

Saber moved her bishop out to C4.

 _I can usually read my opponent's moves by now, but I can't understand her strategy._

He wouldn't let his opportunity go to waste. Lelouch moved his black knight to B6, threatening her white bishop on C4.

Saber made her white bishop retreat from C4 back to B3.

Lelouch moved his black bishop out to G7, might as well go on the offensive.

Saber moved her white Queen to E2.

Lelouch placed his black knight on C6, right next to his knight on F6.

Saber castled her white pieces. Lelouch followed suit.

She placed her white pawn on H3, "You're very good," Saber complimented him. Lelouch laughed.

Lelouch placed his pawn on A5, "But we haven't even done anything yet."

She countered his black pawn with her white one on A4. "It's only a matter of time."

Lelouch took her white pawn with his pawn on D5, moving it to E5.

Saber grinned, "First blood to you then."

"So you're serious about this, just like I am," Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"For me, chess was nothing more than a war scenario on a board. Like you, I could never really enjoy it."

"Why is that?" Lelouch asked, curious.

"I believed as a king, I was not allowed to live as a person. I shut down all my emotions so I could be the perfect king. And I assume you know how that turned out."

"Yeah, they teach it in history class, that you died at Camlann and were taken to Avalon. And not being able to live as a person; that is not how a person should live," Lelouch glanced at her.

Saber was such a fascinating person. She resurrected him in his dead world.

"You're the second person to tell me that," Saber used her white pawn on D5 to take his black pawn on E5.

Lelouch moved his black knight from D6 to D4.

Saber moved her white knight from F3 to D4, taking his white knight.

"Really, who was the first?" Lelouch asked.

"Iskandar, King of Conquerors, I fought alongside him in the Fourth Holy Grail War," Saber replied.

"You've met Alexander the Great? But that's impossible!" Lelouch couldn't believe his ears. His black Queen took her white knight as he moved his piece to D4.

"Such is the sublime pleasure of the Holy Grail Wars. Heroes from every age and nation are revived in the modern world by Mages and battle each other to the death for the Holy Grail in secret."

"Something that big is a secret?!"

Saber moved her castle to E1. "I sought the Holy Grail because I wished to avert Britannia's destruction."

"And you failed, if you had succeeded, Britannia would be very different from what it is now." Lelouch placed his black pawn on E6.

Saber moved her white knight to E12, threatening Lelouch's black Queen.

"Oh, you're good, you've kept me constantly on the defensive, not everyone can do that."

Lelouch moved his black knight to D5.

"Yes, you are right, I did fail, but I sought the Grail so I could erase myself from existence."

Saber moved her white knight to F3, threatening his Queen at D4.

"You're such an idiot!" Lelouch snapped angrily. "Of all the things you could wish for, you chose that? Couldn't you wish to become a better king?"

Saber sadly stared at the pieces on the chessboard. "That was my wish Lelouch. To redo my entire rule as king. But Iskandar confronted me about my ideals, that a king should be willing to make any sacrifice for the peace and prosperity of their nation."

Lelouch moved his black Queen down to B4, threatening Saber's Bishop on C4.

"You'd be a better ruler than my father, I will tell you that much!" Lelouch scowled.

Lelouch moved his knight to B6, ready to take Saber's bishop.

Saber moved her white pawn out to B3, blocking his path, so that even if he took the pawn or the bishop, he would lose his Queen. He'd have to use his knight to take her bishop.

 _She's very good, there aren't many who can play against me while holding a casual conversation._

Most of his opponents were breaking into a sweat right about now, but she was calm, casual and seemed to be enjoying the game while regaling him with this extraordinary tale that pulled itself straight from a fantasy novel.

He took her bishop on C4, sacrificing his black knight on C4.

Saber used her white pawn on B4 to take his knight on C4 as well.

Lelouch moved his rook to E8.

"Iskandar, the King of Conquerors told me, "A king must be greedier than any other, he must laugh more loudly, and rage for much longer. And embody the extreme of all things, good and evil. That is why his retainers envy his very existence, and adore him as well, and why the flames of aspiration, to be just as the king is, can burn within his people."

Lelouch could not help but be moved by her words; both ideologies had their merits, but were they both wrong? Couldn't there be a balance of both? A king dedicated to his people, and yet, his people could aspire to be as their king was?

Saber countered his move by moving her rook to D1, right where he was intending to go.

Lelouch decided to go with a different strategy and moved his black Queen to C5.

Saber moved her white Queen to H4.

"So what happened to Alexander the Great? Did you kill him?"

"No, Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk, the King of Heroes killed him."

Lelouch moved his black pawn to E6.

Saber moved her white bishop from C1 to E3. She was attacking his Queen on C5.

He moved his Queen back to C6.

Lelouch gave her an evil grin, "You're very clever Saber. Distracting me with your storytelling while you simultaneously beat me at chess."

"I do no such thing Master, only enjoying a good game, nothing more."

"We're trading bishops," Lelouch stared at the board. To think he'd found his equal in chess, how excellent; she was exactly what he needed to take down Britannia. If she was this good on a chessboard, how much more would she be on the field of battle!

He moved his bishop from G7 to H8, getting away from her white bishop.

She moved her rook down to D8 right between his rook and his bishop.

He could take her bishop, but he decided it would be better to get his own bishop away from hers. He moved his black bishop from C8 to B7.

Even if he took her rook, he couldn't threaten her King with it.

Saber moved her rook from A1 to D1; making it so he couldn't move his own black rook without losing it.

Lelouch moved his bishop from H8 to G7; he'd sacrifice his bishop if it meant he could win.

Saber moved her rook from D8 to D7, baiting him into a Queen Sacrifice, since her other rook was ready to take the Queen should he take her rook on D1.

Lelouch moved his black rook from E8 to F8.

H8 to G7, she took his black bishop with her white one.

He moved his King from G8 to G7, her bishop was captured.

Saber moved her rook from D1 to D4; she was trying to hem him in.

 _I haven't had this much fun playing chess in ages!_ Lelouch was smiling.

He moved his rook from A8 to E8.

Shirou said he was your Master in the Fifth War, and yet you were in the Fourth. So what happened?"

Saber moved her Queen from H4 to F6. He was in check, and if he took her Queen, he'd be checked by the white pawn on E5. He moved his King back from G7 to G8.

"I was forced to destroy the Holy Grail by my Master Kirisugu Emiya. Ten years later, his adopted son Shirou summoned me for the Fifth Holy Grail War."

Saber moved her white pawn from H3 to H4.

He responded by moving his black pawn from H7 to H5, blocking her white pawn.

She moved her king from G1 to H2; that was surprising. She was using his favorite technique, the King Walk against him! It was brilliant!

 _Why do I have to be on the wrong end of it?_ He thought to himself.

All he could do was move his rook from E8 to C8. He was literally stuck, blocked in by his own pieces!

The white King marched forward H2 to G3.

Lelouch sighed, he moved his black rook from B8 to E8, man this was embarrassing.

Her white king moved diagonally from G3 to F4.

Lelouch moved his black bishop from B7 to C8; at least he could take out one of her rooks.

The white king moved from F4 to G5.

He was mated; there was no escape, done in by his favorite technique, and his own pieces!

Lelouch laughed, palming his face, "I can't believe it, done in by my own pawns!"

"Let that be an important lesson Lelouch, if you want to fight against the military might of Britannia you can't rely on panicked resistance groups because they followed your orders. Untrained people won't always do that. Please remember that before you go charging in to fight the Britannians, not every commander is a strategic oaf like your brother."

"My Lord, dinner is ready," Sayoko came in bowing, she glanced at the chessboard. "You lost Master Lelouch?" She was surprised, her master rarely lost at chess.

"She was brilliant Miss Sayoko, so I don't feel too bad about it."

Mentally, he was sulking, _where did I go wrong? What happened?!_

They began eating dinner.

Shirou and Rin watched as Lelouch fed his sister, making sure she didn't get food on her face.

"So Miss Saber, where are you from?" Nunnally asked.

"For a long time, I lived in Winchester, England, I've come to Japan to take care of some important business," Saber explained.

Miss Sayoko was stunned, "You refer to this place as Japan, not Area 11?"

"I lived here for about a month, long before the invasion, I dislike this concept of Areas and Numbers," Saber told the maid in a serious tone.

"That you acknowledge Japan at all makes me very happy!" Sayoko was astonished that Saber, a Britannian acknowledged and called her country Japan.

"They say that Camelot was located somewhere in Winchester," Nunnally remarked. "Mother used to read those stories to us when we were little. Haring you say you were from Winchester made me think of King Arthur."

"I'm flattered that you would say such things," Saber gave her a small smile that the girl couldn't see. To be acknowledged in such a simple way made her happy.

Sayoko looked to Shirou and Rin, she knew who they were, the rumors about the "Eleven Mages" spread throughout the Tokyo settlement.

 _"You are the Eleven Mages, correct?"_ Sayoko asked in Japanese.

 _"Yes we are, and we have returned your Master to you,"_ Shirou replied.

 _"Why have you not liberated Japan?"_ Sayoko asked.

 _"The people of Japan are too afraid of Britannia and all the resistance groups are too fragmented, refusing to rally together to fight. And we don't have the needed charisma to unite them."_ Rin Emiya sighed.

 _"Can no one free Japan?"_ Sayoko asked in despair.

 _"I can, because of who I am,"_ Saber told her.

 _"You're going to tell Sayoko san?"_ Rin asked

 _"Yes, if she is willing to serve Britannian royalty and keep their true identities a secret, she can keep my secret as well,"_ Saber replied. _"I admire her chivalry. As the proud King of Chivalry, she earns my highest respect."_

Sayoko was stunned that a Britannian foreigner spoke Japanese flawlessly.

Saber stood to her feet and bowed in Japanese fashion. _"I am the High King of Britain and founder of Camelot, Arturia Pendragon at your service!"_

Saber revealed her magical armor and Excalibur to Sayoko, who gasped in awe.

"Oh!" Nunnally exclaimed. "Big brother, I can see her! She's so beautiful!"

"Nunnally can see her?! How?!" Lelouch gaped.

"I live on in the hearts of all Britannians," Saber smiled gently at Nunnally. She knelt before her. "for I am Arthur, high King of Britain and founder of Camelot, at your service, Your Highness, Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia."

She bowed before her in royal fashion. "Lelouch told me your identities, and that I know that you are in hiding."

"Yes, we're just Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge now," Lelouch explained.

"Princess Nunnally, your big brother Lelouch has made me a promise to save Britannia, so I make a promise to the two of you, to protect you both until my task is done. Will you accept my service?"

"Yes, I accept the service of the greatest King who ever lived," Nunnally replied formally. "Just take care of my big brother Lelouch."

"I will."

"Might I impose on Your Highness's hospitality that I and my two friends could stay here for a short while? Once I return to Camelot, I will pay for my living expenses," Saber requested.

"Of course, the Ashford Family would go crazy if they knew you were staying here," Lelouch laughed. "Mrs. Ashford would beg you to make them nobility again."

"I will reward them as soon as I can," Saber smiled.

After they finished dinner, Nunnally called to Lelouch. "It's been so eventful today. I've met so many nice people, Mr. Shirou and Mrs. Rin, and King Arthur too. I must have wandered into a fairy tale or something."

"Lelouch, could you help me get into bed? I'm very tired."

Lelouch made sure Nunnally didn't hit any of the walls on her way to her room.

Lelouch picked her up out of the chair and tucked Nunnally into bed and smiled.

"Good night, big brother, I love you," Nunnally said sleepily.

"I love you too Nunnally, sleep well," he glanced down at her.

* * *

Miss Sayoko had retired for the night, now it was just Lelouch, Saber, Shirou and Rin.

"So start from the beginning, how do members of the Britannian royal family end up in Japan, and in hiding?"

"It began when I was 10 years old," Lelouch explained. "I sought an audience with my father because I was angry that he wouldn't even see Nunnally after she was crippled, and that he didn't protect my mother from assassins."

"I walked into the throne room, hearing the courtiers whispering rumors about my mother and my sister."

Lelouch continued his story, "I said to Charles Zi Britannia, "Hail, Your Majesty, my mother the Empress is dead!"

Lelouch continued his story, "He replied, "Old news, what of it?"

Saber noticed her master was visibly shaking; it was as if he were reliving it at that moment instead of just telling a story.

"What of it?" I replied, shocked, mortified that he didn't care about my mother. Charles continued, "You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?! Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games!"

Saber knew she was hardly the one to call herself a good father, but even she was never that cold toward anyone who requested an audience with her. She was starting to share his anger.

"Father!" I shouted, taking two steps up towards his throne. The guards moved to block me but he stopped them. "Why didn't you keep mother out of harm's way?! You're the Emperor, the greatest man in all this nation if not the world. You should have protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

Lelouch clenched his fist, "My father said, "I have no use for that weakling!"

"That weakling?" I was shocked, how could he be so cruel to Nunnally? He told me, "That is what it means to be royalty!"

Saber had been gripping an empty cup of tea, at those words; she shattered the cup in rage.

"My apologies Master, I've broken your cup," Saber apologized.

"Don't worry, Saber, I'll fix it," Rin created a path with a drop of her blood and reconstructed the cup, placing it back on the table.

Lelouch stared in amazement, would he be able to do something like that?

He glanced at Saber. _So you finally understand Saber! You share my anger too!_ Lelouch saw her angry expression.

"I told him, "Then I don't want to be your heir I give up my claim to the throne! I'm sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you father, I've had enough!"

"He told me the most mortifying words I've ever heard in my life. He said, "You are dead! You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born! Who gave you the fine clothes that you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat and your very life? All these things I have given to you! In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed! Yet you dare speak such foolishness to me?! Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitle to any rights! I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess you will serve well as bargaining tools!"

"And then he sent us here, but they believe we died during the invasion of Japan. Now that my story's done, you wanted to talk to me about magecraft," Lelouch looked to Shirou.

"I can tell that you have 20 magic circuits and that you have the potential of an average mage, which is promising," Shirou told him.

"How is that possible? He's a first generation mage," Saber asked.

"What?! No one in the royal family practices magic?" Rin exclaimed, surprised.

"They would flaunt it to prove their superiority," Lelouch told her, "Especially if the abilities were extraordinary."

"I know they dabbled in _something_ supernatural that caused him to be born with higher than a typical first generation mage," Saber frowned. "But I can't think of what the royal family would dabble in. In my own life I did not have the patience to learn magecraft."

"That is unusual," Rin frowned. 'We will start your training tomorrow night, Shirou and I have to prepare everything, lucky for you, Shirou traced my father's vast library of books on magecraft, but I will go back to Fuyuki to retrieve physical copies for you to study."

"Shirou, what is tracing?" Lelouch queried.

"it is a form of magecraft called projection magic that I use to analyze and copy things, but it's a very specialized magic, and I know that your elements are water and fire, with time and training, you could become a proficient fire mage, and Rin will teach you that."

"I'm sick to death of a world that can't be changed, and now this power, it's mine!" Lelouch clenched his fist.

He looked to Saber, Shirou and Rin, "Fight with me to the end!"

"Very well, we'll help you, for Nunnally's sake," Shirou smiled. "Don't be so surprised, we can see you adore your little sister, and that you're doing this for her."

Lelouch extended his hand to her, Saber took it in her own, "Did I not swear a solemn oath to you, that I would be your blade? So long as I live Master, I will be your trusted blade, we will save Britannia."

"But what about the command seals? You aren't a heroic spirit anymore," Rin glanced at Lelouch's left hand.

"They are symbolic of our contract, of my wish to save Britannia," Saber explained. "I will not disappear after they are gone, but they are a reminder to Lelouch of the promise he made to me."

"I see then, I Rin Emiya will have Lelouch Vi Britannia as my apprentice, you should get some sleep, you'll have a long day of training after school."

Lelouch had a dream that night, but it was such a jumble of images he couldn't make sense of it all. There was his brother Schneizel, a mysterious girl with long, wavy green hair. A red haired girl that seemed familiar, and Saber standing on a green hill in the moonlight holding her sword. But what stood out to him was his father, Charles Zi Britannia.

 _"A convergence with the Ragnarök connection! So the myth is beginning once again!_

Lelouch awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. It was morning. He made his way out to the kitchen.

Rin Emiya was there cooking breakfast.

"Why are you doing that? Miss Sayoko can make breakfast," Lelouch it to insisted.

"It's the least I can do for you after you let us stay here for the night," Rin smiled.

"Rin, have you ever heard of something called the Ragnarök Connection?"

"Ragnarök was a battle between the Old Norse gods, but it's also associated with a supernatural element that mages have forbidden due to what it is."

"Do you know what it is?" Lelouch asked curiously. If he knew what his father was planning he could stop it.

"No, I don't, the answer is probably buried somewhere in my father's vast library."

He ate breakfast quickly and headed off to school.

* * *

Lelouch was dreaming again, this time it was about Saber.

He could see Saber standing atop a bloody hill, her hands resting on her sword, she held it up as her men cheered her for their victory.

 _"The king abandoned a village that was part of his domain!"_ a soldier spoke.

 _"Regardless if it was done to ensure our victory, it was still a ruthless act!" another agreed._

 _"Our forces would have surely been victorious without sacrificing that village!"_

 _"King Arthur has no understanding of the hearts of men."_

 _"How can a king who doesn't understand the hearts of his own subjects possibly lead their country?"_

 _"Agreed!"_ chimed in another voice.

 _"Right!"_

 _"Absolutely!"_

Why didn't these people understand? Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in war, she probably didn't want to do it, but she probably had to! It's not like she didn't care about them.

"Wake up Lelouch!" Milly Ashford shouted. "I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" She hit him over the head with a rolled up paper.

Lelouch let out a yawn.

"Well you have to beat me up over it," Lelouch complained.

"Ah, serves you right for ditching me like that!" Rivalz taunted.

"That's right! What was up with you yesterday?" Shirley Fenette asked.

"Oh, well..." Lelouch tried to explain.

"That's enough you guys!" Milly Ashford told them, slapping the paper into her hand.

"That's enough you guys! Milly slapped her paper into her hand. "Let's not get sidetracked here, if we don't come up with a solution for the club activities budget there won't be money left for anything at all!"

"And if it comes to that point—" Nina Einstein began.

"The equestrian club'll be pissed; we don't want them coming in here on horseback!" Rivalz added. "And what about my other club, the Ashford Academy Arthurian Society, we need money too! How are we going to build a sword in the stone display and a King Arthur statue for the school festival?"

He spotted an equestrian club member riding outside the window.

"Rivalz can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly asked.

"You know it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us of this mess a day ago!" Shirley Finette pointed out.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up!" Rivalz suggested.

"Yeah, we can still do that!" Lelouch cheerfully added.

"GUTS!" Milly Ashford shouted loudly.

The whole room cringed.

"Are you trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep, I want you people to start putting your all into this!" Milly replied, pointing her finger at them.

"I really don't think your magic's gonna do a whole lot," Lelouch observed. It was funny saying that, considering the fact that he was going to start learning real magecraft when he got home from school that day.

"Actually, it's got me going Madam President!" Shirley exclaimed excitedly.

"Supple and willing, that's what I like!" Milly said salaciously, teasing Shirley.

"I train hard in the gymnastics club!" Shirley said, not catching her meaning.

"That's not what I was getting at," Milly told her.

"Huh?" Shirley was confused.

"You're a ten, from what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places."

Shrley glanced down at her own chest.

"Ho ho!" Rivalz laughed, he got what she was saying, and it finally clicked in Shirley's mind as well.

"What are you talking about you perv?" Shirley blushed, embarrassed.

Later on that day, Shirley vented to her friends.

"Geez, our president's just a dirty old man on the inside, sullying the meeting with her filthy mind!" Shirley huffed.

"Yeah well, that's Milly for you," Nina reminded her.

Rivalz laughed, "Look on the bright side, we got the budget balanced didn't we?"

They walked into a classroom. "They used poison gas?" one of the students exclaimed.

"Huh?" the entire student council was surprised.

"That's freaky!" another student added. "Shinjuku's only 30 minutes from here!"

Lelouch could see the words, "Shinjuku Ghetto sealed off to deal with poison gas."

"Oh my God, I saw smoke rising in Shinjuku, it must have been the gas!" Sophie exclaimed.

Another student spoke up, "Are they saying anything else about it?"

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked.

"I heard about it in real time from a friend, that's why I called you yesterday!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens!"

"Don't look at that!" another girl exclaimed.

 _Saber, are they hiding Clovis' death to fend of anarchy?_ Lelouch sent his thoughts to her. _But if that's the case, when they finally do announce it…_

 _They control the media, and the press can only say what they want them to_ say _,_ Saber replied.

 _They will paint him as a hero and a martyr rather than the villain he is, and no doubt they'll hide his cause of death._

 _I still can't wrap my head around the fact the fact that you have knowledge of the modern era._

 _It is a gift of the Holy Grail, Master, and it has been very convenient,_ Saber told him.

 _Then may your knowledge serve us well in our fight against Britannia._

* * *

Meanwhile Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu were sitting inside a car, discussing everything that had happened.

"That ex civil servant is such a fool" Jeremiah sneered.

"So are you referring to Bartley?" Villetta asked.

"The killer has breached our highest security twice already. This perfunctory inspection is a farce!" Gottwald scoffed.

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is out of the way, we Purebloods can—"

"Let me make that call. We still need to woo everyone over," Jeremiah interrupted.

* * *

'Kallen, it's been ages!" Sophie exclaimed as Kallen Stadtfeld stood in the classroom. It was her first real day at school. She'd used the story of being sick constantly to have to excuse for not coming to school. She would rather fight for the freedom of Japan than attend a Britannian school.

"Are you all right? Sophie's been worried all this time," another student added.

Another girl looked at Kallen, "You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for awhile," Kallen replied.

Lelouch gasped in surprise, Kallen was the pilot of the Glasgow in Shinjuku!

 _Of course, that's why she's so familiar,_ Lelouch thought to himself.

 _You can't ask her about it, she'll think you're a spy, and she might recognize your voice. If you talk to her, don't bring up Shinjuku._ Saber warned.

Lelouch sat down at his desk.

"Anyway, if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up," Kallen explained.

Rivalz scooted next to him, "What's up buddy? See something you like? You've got a thing for her don't you?"

"Just thinking that this is a rare event," Lelouch noted. "She hasn't been at school since this whole term started."

Lelouch and Rivalz watched them play volleyball. "Kallen Stadtfeld, they say she's sick or something. And she barely showed up at school last year either. Still her grades are at the top of the class. And she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well bred and rolling in money. Man, you sure know how to pick 'em!"

"It's not like that!" Lelouch protested.

"Ah, you don't have to hide it. A touch too sheltered though if you ask me," Rivalz commented.

Outside during lunch, Kallen was eating a sandwich when suddenly a bee began buzzing around the girls.

"There's a bee! A bee! Oh my God, Kallen, run!" the girls scattered, trying to avoid the bee.

Kallen got up and ran behind a bush. "I don't get it, why's a bee after me? I wonder if there's a hive nearby."

Kallen swatted the bee, killing it. "God, I hate this, I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid!"

Lelouch approached her from the side. She turned her head and saw Lelouch staring at her.

 _Crap! He saw me!_ Kallen thought. She recovered quickly. "May I help you with something?"

 _There's no doubt that it's her, just play dumb like Saber suggested. I didn't see anything._

"Are you all right?" Lelouch asked politely.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Kallen replied. _He sounds like the voice on the communicator. But it can't be, surely someone smart enough to beat Britannia and arrange the ceasefire would see through my sick act. It could be him, but he wouldn't be this dumb, there's no way he's stupid. I better play along. I'll look into him later._

"That's good, I better be going," he was about to leave when he heard Shirley's voice.

"Hey Lulu! Kallen!" Shirley waved at them both, "You know it's time to head over to the chem. Lab! You better get a move on!"

"Aw crap, it's my turn to set up for class!" Lelouch exclaimed, remembering. He headed off to class.

He sprinted towards the chem. Lab. _Lucky me, I dodged a bullet and she doesn't suspect me!_

"Well, what shall we do?" Sayoko Shinozaki asked. "He may be late again this evening."

"I'll wait; he said we'd have dinner tougher tonight. And what Mr. Shirou made smells delicious!"

Sayoko finished folding a pink origami crane. She held it out to Nunnally, "There' this one's finished."

Nunnally took it in her hands, "Oh, a bird?"

"Yes it's a crane," Sayoko smiled.

"Amazing! The Japanese are so skillful!" Nunnally exclaimed.

Sayoko smiled, beaming with pride at her compliment.

Nunnally turned her head.

"Lady Nunnally?" she asked. Sayoko looked over at the door as Lelouch entered the room.

"Hi Lelouch," Nunnally greeted him. "Welcome home!"

"Yes, welcome home My Lord," Sayoko greeted her master.

"No place like it Sayoko, right Nunnally?"

* * *

Meanwhile, General Bartley was addressing the staff under his command.

"As you know full well, the project was a complete failure. Therefore, this research division is being gutted.

They were shocked.

"I've set up a place in Narita for you, move everything out there. While we may have no evidence or memory of it, someone got passed security and knocked us out, leaving Prince Clovis on his own. I'm going to be called out on the carpet back at home, and when that happens, if his majesty finds out this research has gone on without his knowledge, I—"

"Understood sir, we'll start prepping immediately!"

* * *

Lelouch cut up Nunnally's steak. He was a little jealous, he had to wait until his sister was finished eating to have his steak, and it smelled delicious. Apparently, Shirou was an excellent cook as well as a mage.

"Miss Sayoko was teaching me about the art of origami. Fold a piece of paper the correct way and you can make birds, boats, almost anything."

She tried to eat, but missed some of the soup that ended up on her chin and shirt. Lelouch quickly wiped it off.

"Easy there, you don't have to tell me everything all at once you know. It's not like I'm going anywhere," he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you," she smiled at him.

"You're very welcome," he smiled.

He sent his thoughts to Shirou, Saber and Rin, who were busy eating.

"I'm so happy, 'cause last night, you scared me a little," Nunnally told him.

"Did I? Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind is all," he told her.

"Hey, they say if you fold a thousand of these cranes your wish'll come true! So if there's anything all that you've been wishing for…"

"No, not really," Lelouch replied. "What about you? Do you wish for anything?"

"I wish the world were a gentler place," Nunnally said simply. "But I suppose that kind of wish is silly isn't it?"

"No, such a wish can never be silly," Saber smiled at her.

"That sort of thing is never a bad thing to wish for," Shirou added.

"Britannia needs more people like you, then it would be a better place," Rin glanced at the two of them.

Seeing the two siblings made her feel sad. She never got to have that kind of close relationship with Sakura at that age.

"When the time comes that you can see again, I'm sure that it will be," Lelouch reassured his sister.

"Really?" Nunnally asked.

"I promise!" Lelouch swore.

Lelouch sent his thoughts to Saber, Shirou and Rin. _The truth is there are very few paths our future can take. The Ashford family is sheltering for now, but how long can that last? If our identity is exposed, even Rivalz, Shirley and the others will abandon us. We'll end up political tools or a casualty of royal ambition. I have to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness._

Nunnally entwined her pinky with Lelouch's.

"Miss Sayoko taught me this the other day. It's called a Japanese promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie! Pinky promise song!" She giggled.

"That's scary; I may have to eat a thousand needles someday!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"That's right, so I better not catch you telling lies okay?" Nunnally warned him.

"Don't you worry, I'll never lie, I swear!" Lelouch promised.

 _Not to you, anyway,_ he thought.

 _We can hear you, you know that right?_ Shirou sent him.

"You better keep that promise, Lelouch," Shirou warned.

"If you don't, not only do you get a thousand needles, but she gets to break your finger!" Rin added cheerfully.

"I won't lie to her," Lelouch promised. "I'd rather not have my finger broken!"

"And don't even _think_ about lying to me, you lie to me, I'll kill you!" Rin snapped.

"She means it too!" Shirou laughed.

Rin left the room to get some materials for Lelouch's magic training.

"I think your wife scares me," Lelouch told Shirou.

"You don't know the half of it!"


	4. The False Classmate

**The False Classmate**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _99 favorit_ _es! Wow, you guys are awesome! I was not expecting this at all!_ _Thank you so much for all the feedback, I'm getting paid from YouTube at the end of this month and birthday money, so I got enough for Code Geass Collector's Edition in October, but if I have to buy another replacement case for my Funimation discs, I'm not going to be happy, cases have been arriving broken, but the discs themselves are fine. UGH! I have to buy replacement case for both Air TV and Shiki. Better not happen to my Code Geass discs from RightStufAnime!_

 _I've been working on YouTube playing the Fate/Stay Night visual novel instead of writing fanfic!_

 _If someone would be amazing draw me a cover, I'd really love you. Just make sure to include C.C. because she will be in this fanfic soon._

 _I also got an amazing deal on the Code Geass Collector's Edition Blu-Ray set, on RightStufAnime, they're having a Funimation sale so Code Geass Collector's Edition Blu-Ray for $97.99 instead of $104.99. I saved $7.00! The coupon code on RightStufAnime is FUN16 and the sale is for a limited time so if you want Code Geass cheap on DVD or Blu-Ray go get it now!_

 _I got family coming over this weekend again, so enjoy while I hang out with them!_

* * *

"Now sit down, Lelouch," Rin instructed. Shirou and Rin had walked into the living room and were sitting cross legged on the floor.

He sat down with them, sitting just like they did with his legs crossed.

Rin began her explanation. "Magical energy is the life force of this planet. It exists in the atmosphere. Magi have a form of Mana we call Od, and it's generated within ourselves. Once the energy is used up, your soul will replenish it. The proof that you are a mage is inside your body, we call them Magic Circuits and we can harness our Mana through our magic circuits."

Rin handed him a red gem, "Here, swallow it."

Lelouch stuck it in his mouth, "Is this candy?"

Lelouch forced himself to swallow. It tasted so bad, he wanted to vomit, "That was gross! What was that?"

"Just a gem," Rin replied.

"Just a gem? What the hell is it doing to me?" Lelouch's vision was out of focus and his eyesight was fuzzy.

"It may feel a little weird, but try to deal with it," Rin told him. "The difference between a mage and a normal person is whether or not they have a switch to turn their magic circuit on or off. If you're a mage, once the magic circuit is created inside your body you can control your Mana by simply switching it on and off."

Lelouch was swaying in a circle like he was about to fall over despite the fact that the three of them were sitting cross legged on the floor.

"We're forcing the magic circuits in your body to open, but first we needed to flood them with Mana."

Rin looked at him, "Take your shirt off, we need to force your magic circuits inside your body to open."

Lelouch thought it was strange to take off his shirt, but did so.

Shirou slammed his palm into his back and Lelouch let out a scream of pain as he felt like he'd been struck by lightning.

"How do you feel?" Shirou queried.

"Like my body is numb," Lelouch told him.

"Yes, half your body is numb and your center of gravity is off by seven centimeters. I felt this way when I first performed a projection."

"Damn, that hurts!" Lelouch growled.

"Consider yourself lucky," Shirou told him, "I expected some necrosis. It looks like something that was closed has opened."

"Something that was closed has opened?" Lelouch asked.

"For someone who has never used their magic circuits before, you're handling this very well. Don't worry, the numbness will go away."

Rin handed Lelouch a small gem.

"Since you're not physically fit, we'll have to make do with what we have. My family's jewel magic, which I wouldn't teach to anyone else, is the only viable form of it you'll be able to use. You're not a physical fighter like Shirou, so projection magic like copying wouldn't do you any good right now. Your elements are fire and water, and I'm sure you'd prefer not to sear off your fingers."

"All right," Lelouch replied, he was disappointed, but curious.

"What is projection magic and copying?" Lelouch looked to Rin.

"I'll show you," Shirou replied. "Trace, on."

A sword materialized itself out of thin air.

Shirou handed it to Lelouch, "It disintegrates over time, because it's made out of nothing."

Lelouch took the sword in his hand, amazed.

"I give form to what's in my mind. My form of magecraft is very difficult to learn and master, but will teach you structural analysis."

"Structural Analysis sounds like something that suit's me, I'm a strategist, not a warrior."

"We'll turn you into one yet, you'll see," Shirou continued, "First, we'll teach you to use your magic circuits. Close your eyes and concentrate, focus your thoughts on manipulating that energy inside you. What's the image in your head when you shut your eyes?"

"It's like…a switch being turned on in my head," Lelouch told him.

"Concentrate your Mana around the gem when I set it down on the magic circle."

Rin set the gem on the magic circle. Lelouch concentrated. He felt the magic course through his circuits and winced. It hurt a lot. Still, he saw the energy surround the gem, causing it to change shape, but it bounced back into his hand and went everywhere.

Rin held her hands over his, "You use too much Mana all at once. Maintain a calm mind, in order to control magic; you must first achieve complete control of your thoughts."

Lelouch saw the Mana begin to bob and bounce back to her hands.

"Lose control and the Man will rebound back to your body," Rin explained. "Too much power or power in the wrong form will endanger not only you, but those around you. Always strive to maintain the proper flow."

She held up her hands, "That is the Tohsaka family motto. It means always remaining reserved, and elegant." Rin formed a small horse, rearing on its hind legs out of the jewels.

"Tohsaka family?" Lelouch wondered.

"Her maiden name before we got married," Shirou told him.

"Hold out your hand, Lelouch," She placed the small diamond horse in his hand.

"Impressive!" he examined the horse. "Have you ever considered selling these? You'd make a fortune!"

"We already make a fortune," Rin laughed.

"Really? How's that?" Lelouch asked.

"Shirou cooks and sells Japanese food on the black market," Rin explained. "Since we are Honorary Britannians, we can go everywhere. Shirou sells food out of a delivery truck and if you're Japanese, order from us in Japanese."

"How come you've never been caught by the Britannian government?" Lelouch asked, curious.

"Britannians have no desire to learn how to read or write Japanese, so they don't know that Shirou's menu has a double meaning. When a Britannian asks for a Number 2 in English, they get chicken noodle soup. When a Japans person asks for a Number 2 in Japanese they get miso soup."

"I see," Lelouch figured out why they blended in so well, you'd never suspect that they were wanted by the Britannian government. He turned his thoughts back to the task at hand; he wanted to satisfy his curiosity about magecraft.

"I have a question, what is the point of being a mage?" Lelouch asked.

"The point of a mage, well, the typical mage wants to reach Akasha, the Swirl of the Root," Rin replied.

"The Root?" Lelouch asked, confused.

"The Root is the outer world, the source of all creation. We call it the Vortex of Radix, or the Akashik Record. It is the place that exists outside the world, and it's where all souls go when they die."

"The world, you mean Earth?" Lelouch was fascinated.

Shirou answered his question, "The world has many names when you're a mage, you could mean the planet. Or Gaia, the will of the world to survive, or Alaya, the Collective Unconscious of humanity. Normal people call it God."

Shirou gestured to the paper he'd drawn a small chart on, "There is also a Deterrent Force, one that cleans up the bad energy humans make, he steers humanity away from danger."

"You seem to know a lot about this Deterrent Force," Lelouch noted that Shirou was troubled by his observation.

"Yes I do, and I don't have time to talk about it now," Shirou told him.

"I see," Lelouch noted.

"You follow my instructions during our lessons. Also, don't ever try to study books beyond your ability. There are some things in this world that contain their own Mana," Rin warned him sternly.

"All right," Lelouch told them.

"Get some rest, you'll need it," Shirou told him. "You'll be learning martial arts from Rin."

"I've never been a fitness nut, that was Suzaku's area," Lelouch sighed.

"Self defense is required training for mages, especially these days," Rin informed him. "Especially since Britannia has tried to recruit mages, if they refuse, they hunt down any in Britannian territory."

"Saber said you two live in Fuyuki, how come the Britannian military never found it?"

"I have surrounded Fuyuki in a Bounded Field, a magical barrier that can keep people in or keep them out, depending on the caster's wishes."

"But that wouldn't be enough to hide an entire city from the Britannian Military."

"True, but Merlin protects the city because Arturia lived there, and he has shrouded the surrounding area in a thick fog, even if they come into the city, they cannot see it, and all citizens know that when the fog rolls in they should go indoors."

"Do people know about magic there?" Lelouch was amazed, was Merlin still alive?

"Where is Merlin?" Lelouch asked curious.

"He is in the Tower of Avalon," Saber replied. "I spoke with him on my long journey to Japan. He told me many things, including where he was."

"Yes, because they witnessed Rin Tohsaka activate the bounded field to protect the city on August 10, 2010," Shirou replied.

"I see," Lelouch couldn't help but be amazed at them. "If you both are so powerful, why didn't you drive out the Britannians during the invasion of Japan?"

"Because I was not here during the invasion, there was only Rin, and even her abilities wouldn't be enough. I was in Gwenydd, searching for Arturia and the cave where they say she was sleeping, I tried so desperately to find it, but I couldn't."

"I won't regret it, I thought with her return she would bring peace to both Britannia and Japan, but all I could do after I returned was fight against the Britannians."

Shirou clenched his fists, "I did what I could to stop them. I killed, and I killed, I kill without ceasing. I have almost stopped caring. Every Britannian life I take means thousands more Japanese will survive. I fight over and over, whenever I am needed."

"Again. And again. And Again. No matter how many Britannians I kill, there would always be more."

Saber placed her hand on his shoulder, soothing him with her touch.

"Shirou…" Saber said quietly. "It's all right. It's all right…"

She held him in her arms, much to Shirou's surprise. He didn't refuse the embrace, he accepted her comforting gesture. Rin was surprised as well.

"Though you are not the same Shirou Emiya that summoned me in the Fifth Holy Grail War, the Shirou that fell in love with me, that loved me more than anything, you are still the idealistic Shirou who wanted a world where no one he knew had cause to cry. You have suffered much and lost your country, awaiting my return. I am sorry, Shirou. Sorry that I could not returned to you sooner as you had hoped. Please know that I love you, and that I will do everything in my power to return to you what you have lost."

"I wake up and I wonder if I've become _him_. I won't regret a thing, that's what I promised myself!"

"Him?" Saber asked, suddenly the realization hit her. "I always suspected he could be you."

"Yes, but Archer, the Heroic Spirit EMIYA, has regrets, I…don't want to end up like that."

"Merlin told me that the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War are different from my own memories, but we three were always close," Saber told him.

"You became a Heroic Sprit, but you're not dead!" Lelouch was shocked; Saber had mentioned that the Heroes she fought in the Fourth Holy Grail War were people from the past, not the future.

"It's a long story, too long to tell right now, and it's getting late," Shirou glanced at the clock it was two in the morning.

"Saber, the Shirou Emiya you fell in love with, did he save you?" Shirou asked gently.

"Yes, I understood that I did not need the Holy Grail because of him, yours was they life I managed to save. And it made me very happy." Saber smiled warmly at him.

"You make no distinction, between the Shirou you fell in love with, and me."

"You are Shirou Emiya, and at your core you are the same person I fell in love with, so I do not consider you to be a different person. You just fell in love with Rin instead of me, and I am still happy, because I am very fond of you both."

"There is only one solution to this relationship: polyamory!" Rin proclaimed.

"What?!" Lelouch and Shirou exclaimed at once.

'They did it in the Bible," Rin laughed.

"That's polygamy, and the catfights between Rachel and Leah were ugly," Shirou smirked. He recalled the Bible story, it was a very odd relationship, and it meant that the two sister's lives weren't particularly happy, being married to a man who favored one over the other.

"It won't be like that, I'm just opening up my marriage to her, that's all."

"But I know how jealous you get! Or need I remind you about all the times you explode on Lluvia Edelfelt?"

"She's not like Saber at all!" Rin insisted.

"What is she doing nowadays?" Shirou asked.

"Last I heard, she was blasting any Britannian representatives who come asking her to join them or inquiring about my whereabouts." Rin grinned a little. "As much as she enjoys her rivalry with me, she doesn't want to fight me because the Britannian government told her to. And she won't give me away because she's the only one who gets to beat me. In her dreams, ha!"

"So you three are really going to live together?" Lelouch asked. This whole arrangement seemed so odd, and yet, it wasn't strange to him. It seemed to suit the three of them.

"Yes, I love them both, and Shirou and I want Saber to be happy. That's all there is to it."

Rin got up, Saber was stunned and confused. "Rin are you sure about this? I don't want to become a burden on your marriage to Shirou."

"This was my idea Saber, it's fine."

Rin handed Lelouch a small gem.

"We will continue your training tomorrow. Take this gem with you and concentrate on filling it with Mana. It's something very basic that you should be able to learn easily. Tomorrow we'll teach you about your element and Origin."

"Thank you," Lelouch told her, he took the gem and carried it back to his room.

"Lelouch, you've taken to my family's magic easily, and the Tohsaka family magic cannot usually be learned by outsiders. What is your mother's maiden name again?

"My mother's maiden name was Lamperouge," Lelouch told her.

"Oh, so that explain how you can use my family's magic so well, a distant ancestor of our family married a woman who's surname was Lamperouge."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "So does that mean I call you Aunt Rin from now on?"

"Well it does make it simpler for Shirou and I to see you at school, since we have Honorary Britannian status, getting in is no problem, but having a reason to see you for your friends works out just fine. But don't think you can get chummy with me, you understand, nephew?"

"Oh, I don't care about getting chummy as long as you teach me to wield my own power."

"Good, it's all settled then," Rin grinned. She left the room.

He was about to get ready for bed when he remembered something important.

He picked up a recorder, pushing the record button, "Glad you're still alive, Q1," he said using his deeper register that he had used during the Shinjuku incident. "1600 hours the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone."

That girl Kallen Stadtfeld still seemed suspicious, so he'd have a backup plan, just in case.

* * *

Lelouch stared at his reflection in the water of the fountain outside of Ashford Academy. He held out his hand, glancing down at the small jewel Rin Emiya had given him.

 _This is the only power I have, and I don't even know how to use it,_ Lelouch sighed.

He understood what they had taught him last night. But Magecraft was a foreign concept, like learning a foreign language. Everything he knew about physics and science was just put on a shelf, for the most part. There was equivalent exchange and he understod that much, but creating a path, using elements, and magic circuits, and Origin, all these things were new to him.

Shirou had used magic to "trace" a sword for him. Lelouch had been immensely impressed. Rin said she was heading back to Fuyuki to get some books on magecraft, basic things he would need to learn.

 _The numbness in my arms should go away soon; in the meantime I'll have to settle for reading about it in books._

"Lelouch!" a professor called to him. "Class will be starting any minute you know!"

"Yes sir!" he replied. Heading to class, he began attending to his studies. He notice that girl Kallen Stadtfeld staring at him using a mirror.

* * *

Kallen was talking to Kaname Ohgi on the phone.

"So how's campus life treating you?" Ohgi asked.

"Stifling, I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look, maybe I should just head back." Kallen replied.

"The army's on a high alert right now. Stay there, let things cool off," Ohgi advised her.

"But what about the voice on the radio?"

"We can't go looking for a voice," Ohgi reminded her, "Besides, Naoto would be happy to see you back in school. Forget about Shinjuku for now, I'll be in touch." He hung up the phone.

 _Shinjuku, I guess he's right,_ Kallen thought. Kallen thought.

Later she was sitting in class, watching a student reading aloud to the teacher.

 _His voice, it sounds familiar, but it couldn't be him. He would have tried to pry me for information about Shinjuku. All he did was ask if I was alright. Still, it might be him._

The teacher called upon him to read from the textbook, "The aristocracy was highly educated; with such an emphasis on edification and training they produced a superior breed of ruler. And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only the very best were chosen from the ranks…"

 _The Britannians of this era consider me to be highly uneducated. Education produces superior leaders, humph. I was as educated as I could be considering the fact that I was not raised as royalty._ Saber mentally voiced her displeasure.

 _They really think you're stupid, Saber?_ Lelouch asked.

 _Yes, they said my Holy Sword Excalibur was "security blanket"._

 _Security blankets usually can't kill you,_ Lelouch was amused.

Saber was silent as Lelouch continued reading.

 _It could be...no, I can't remember well enough to be sure,_ Kallen thought to herself.

"Good, that will do," his teacher said as he sat down. "With the ascension of Henry the 9th, son of the great Elizabeth the First, the Golden Age of the Tudor dynasty began…"

 _I didn't even mention Shinjuku, but…_ Lelouch thought.

 _If he knows who I really am then…_ Kallen stared at him.

 _At the first opportunity…_ Lelouch decided.

 _I'll need to take care of him,_ Kallen concluded. She wouldn't let him expose her identity as a terrorist.

Lelouch decided he would have to deal with her, in the best way he saw fit.

* * *

General Bartley Asprius was being escorted under heavy guard to be punished for his incompetence and interrogated about what happened to Prince Clovis.

"And the research center?"

"Transferred to Narita last night," the researcher replied.

"All right then, I pray you forgive me your highness," Bartley was relieved, his secrets were safe.

* * *

The school bell rang as Lelouch prepared to leave class and go home. He had magecraft lessons to learn after all. Still, he wanted to make sure Kallen didn't suspect him.

"Why don't we all go out for some tea?" Sophie suggested

"Yeah, tag along, come with us!"

The girls insisted, but Kallen turned them down.

"Lulu, you want to come along?" Shirley Fentte asked him.

"Sorry, maybe some other time," Lelouch replied. He heard Kallen turning down the offer to go out.

"Yeah, I thought so; you got to go straight home, huh? You got a curfew?" one of the other students asked.

"What's up?" she asked in surprise, looking at Lelouch as he walked over and stood in front of Kallen.

"You think that you could spare a minute? I need to talk to you," he told her.

The girls around them gasped in surprise, this was an unexpected turn of events.

"Sure, I was wondering when you were gonna ask," Kallen asked. The other girls stared in shock and surprise, letting out delighted screams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremiah Gottwald's men destroyed the other Sutherlands surrounding Bartley, showing him that he was serious.

"I hope you can see how determined we are now!" Jeremiah told him angrily.

Bartley Asprius pressed himself against the wall. "But I already told you!"

"That you were knocked out, that you can't remember?" Jeremiah Gottwald ripped the roof off the transport. "Still clinging to that ridiculous excuse?"

"Just ask the others, they'll testify that—"

Jeremiah cut him off, "Ducking the blame, you're pathetic! You shan't remain by His Highness's side another minute!"

* * *

"I didn't even know this room existed," Kallen admitted as she followed Lelouch into the grand room inside a large building.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council," Lelouch informed her. "They built it as a ballroom for various special occasions."

Kallen and Lelouch stood across from each other.

"And you're sure we won't be disturbed here?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

Lelouch had been worried Kallen might try something, but Shirley saved the day by being there.

""Here it is!" Shirley shouted.

They both gasped in surprised.

"I found it!" she held up a computer chip. "Look, this is it, right?"

"What a relief, you found our lab data!" Nina Einstein took it from her.

"Thank goodness, my ass is killing me!" Rivalz exclaimed, walking up the stairs.

"Were you able to find it? I've finished up on my end, shall we dig in?" Milly Ashford pushed in a cart with a plait filed with food.

"Oh wow~" Rivalz exclaimed, that food looked fantastic.

"Way to go Milly!" Shirley exclaimed.

"You adore me, I know!" Milly smiled, placing the plates and pot of stew on the table.

"Uh, what is all this?" Lelouch was confused.

"Lelouch you don't know? I thought that's why you brought her here! We're inducting Kallen into the student council! It was my grandfather's idea actually."

"The principal's?" Lelouch continued.

Milly glanced at Lelouch. "He thought it best with her poor health she'd have a harder time with regular club activities," Milly explained.

"Oh, I'm Milly, President of the council; it's nice to meet you!" Milly introduced herself.

"Oh, thank you, the pleasure's all mine," Kallen bowed to them slightly.

Rivalz ran up to her, "I'm Rivalz the secretary. If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man!"

"Hi I'm Shirley, and I'm a member of the swim club! Welcome!" Shirley smiled.

"Um, hi there, my name's Nina," the shy girl in braids greeted her.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kallen greeted them.

Suddenly, she saw Nunnally rolling in on her chair; on her lap were two pizzas from Pizza Hut and a plate filled with desserts.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but do you think you could set these on the table for me?"

"Oh sure, thanks Nunna!" Shirley replied; calling her by the affectionate nickname she'd given her.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked in surprise.

"This is Lelouch's sister," Milly told Kallen.

"I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet."

"That's all right! You're an honorary member in our book!" Rivalz told her.

"Um hmm," Nina nodded.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you Kallen," Nunnally greeted her.

"Thank you, you as well," Kallen greeted her with genuine warmth.

Rivalz placed down a bottle of champagne. A Brut Imperial Mo t & Chanbon. "Right! Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Uh champagne!" Shirley exclaimed shocked. That wasn't allowed at school! And they were underage!

"But we're on the student council we shouldn't!" Nina voiced what Shirley was thinking.

"Oh come on, loosen up you guys!" Rivalz laughed, trying to pop the cork.

"No way, we're gonna get in trouble!" Shirley tried to grab it away from him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nunnally asked as Milly handed her some orange juice.

"Here Nunnally," Shirley gave her the drink.

"Lelouch!" Rivalz dodged and wriggled away from Shirley, turning around quickly. "Head's up!" he tossed the champagne bottle to Lelouch, who caught it, not wanting it to break.

Shirley shoved Rivalz's head down and rushed over to Lelouch.

"You're not getting away with this either Lulu!" Shirley chastised him.

Shirley tried to grab it, but Lelouch slipped and fell as he lost his balance.

The bottle was pointed straight at Kallen. Thanks to all the shaking. The lid popped off, sending the wine bursting out of the bottle, spraining on Kallen.

Kallen expertly knocked the cork away from her only to be showered with champagne.

 _A pity, the champagne was probably good too. The wine of this era was always good._ Saber lamented to Lelouch. _The wine I shared with Iskandar was a fine drink._

"Ugh!" Rivalz was dismayed. Shirley stared up awkwardly. Lelouch just stared in bewilderment.

"What just happened?" Nunnally queried, being unable to see.

They put Kallen's clothes in the wash as she took a shower.

"We have clothes for her?" Shirley asked.

"Sayaoko's on it," Milly replied.

Kallen showered in the bathroom, annoyed.

 _This is why I hate Britannians!_ This was so irritating.

She continued scrubbing herself. There was a knock at the door. She jumped and pulled the curtain back so she could hear.

"It's Lelouch!" Lelouch told her. "I brought you a change of clothes."

"You can come in, I've drawn the curtain already," Kallen replied, letting go of the curtain.

Lelouch carried in a pair of his own clothes. "Uh, sorry about all this," he apologized. "I know they can be a little over the top."

"That's okay, nothing wrong with cutting loose once in awhile you know?" Kallen told him, hiding her annoyance.

Lelouch placed his clothes in a basket. "These are some of my clothes. Hope that's okay."

Kallen continued cleaning herself. "It's cool. Don't worry about it. That was fast, you went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"Actually, I live here," Lelouch replied. "It would be hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor.

"I see."

"Anyway."

He turned to leave the bathroom.

"Hey, wait!" Kallen called to him. "Can you hand me that pouch over there?"

"Sure," Lelouch replied, trying to give it to her without looking at her.

Kallen suddenly grabbed his arm; he gasped and dropped the pouch.

 _Uh, Saber, she's grabbed my arm! Can you go get the recorder?_ Lelouch had kept a low profile like Saber had suggested, but she was still suspicious. He hadn't even mentioned Shinjuku!

 _What do you the recorder for? I shall call the school,_ and _imitate your voice to throw her ff to off._ Saber informed him.

 _No Saber, it wouldn't be good enough, I already recorded my voice to speak to her, all you need to do is call the school and hit play when I hand her the phone._

"Well you really are a livewire aren't you?" Lelouch asked, amused.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen demanded.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch countered. He was so glad he had the foresight to make a backup plan with that recording last night.

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you."

"Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?" Lelouch was surprised; he thought following Saber's advice had worked.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Kallen snapped. "Yes or no, that's all I want to hear out of you."

He heard the sound of the knife unfolding, just as he heard the phone ring.

 _Good work, Saber._ She was on the other end with the recording ready to play.

"If I don't answer it someone'll come," Lelouch told her. "That okay?"

She let him answer the phone.

He reached out and grabbed the phone, "Hello? Ashford Academy student council," he "greeted" Saber.

"No this is—" Lelouch handed Kallen the phone. "Oh, it's for you, he says he knows you."

Lelouch held out the phone to her.

She put the knife down near her on the side of the tub as she grabbed the phone. Kallen held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Kallen asked.

"Glad you're still alive, Q1!"

Kallen gasped in surprise. She wasn't expecting that.

Kallen glanced at Lelouch, _Was I wrong?_

"1600 hours the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone."

"Who are you?! How did you arrange that cease fire order?!" Kallen demanded. But then remembered Lelouch was standing right next to her.

 _Saber, hang up the phone now,_ Lelouch instructed.

Saber did as he instructed and hung up.

"Hey, don't hang up!" Kallen screamed.

"Did you say ceasefire?" Lelouch ask, feigning confusion. If he played it off like he had no idea what she was talking about, he wouldn't suspect her. He decided that he'd confuse what she was saying for playing a game like an online MMO.

"Sounds like you keep dangerous company," he said quietly.

"I, um," Kallen was trying to come up with a legitimate reason for saying something like that. "That was…"

"Let me guess, you're talking about a game," Lelouch replied, "Something online?"

"Uh, yeah, you got me," Kallen admitted sheepishly, using that excuse like he expected. "'Casue you know, I've been shut up in my house so long."

She let go of his arm.

"About this Shinjuku stuff, you were trying to tell me about the pictures and stuff right? Some guys will try to show me stuff online that happened that day and it's pretty damn grim."

"Yeah, that's it, exactly," Kallen agreed. And she'd been so close to blowing her cover. It couldn't be him. She'd heard that voice on the phone.

"By the way, you know I can see you right?" Lelouch asked, noticing she'd forgotten to draw the curtain again. She was quite beautiful, but he was still a gentlemen and nobility, and he wouldn't want to embarrass her on purpose.

She let out an embarrassed scream, sat down and curled into a ball, trying to hide herself from him.

"Um, I won't tell anyone," he told her. "Later!"

"I was wrong!" Kallen told herself, feeling stupid.

Lelouch was relieved, he had dodged a bullet there, and he had Saber to thank for it. He needed to do something to thank her. Since Shirou and Rin knew her better than he did, he would ask them what he should do to thank her.

 _Well done Saber, how can I thank you?_ Lelouch queried.

 _Your thanks is unnecessary, Master,_ Saber replied.

 _I insist, you've saved me twice now,_ Lelouch told her.

 _If you must thank me, then could you buy me some clothes? Although Rin is retrieving the clothes I wore in Fuyuki, I only have two sets of clothing, and my blue dress stands out too much._

 _Very well, I'll have a friend of mine help me who's very good at shopping,_ Lelouch replied, just as Kallen came out.

"The council doesn't require much actual work I guess," Lelouch explained to Kallen as they walked down the hall together. "Beyond occasional paperwork we'll sometimes plan school events."

"So you mean like the culture festival?" Kallen asked.

"Yep like that, along with the cross dresser's ball, the absolute silence party and swimsuit day."

"What's up with that?" Kallen was puzzled.

"Blame our president, you'll be spending a lot of time with her, I hope you're ready!"

"Lelouch! It's awful!" Nunnally shouted to him.

Lelouch was surprised, Nunnally sounded afraid of something.

"What is?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead!" Milly explained.

 _So they're finally announcing it, huh?_ Lelouch thought. _I wonder how they'll spin it this time._

 _Probably in a way that makes the Japanese look like the culprits,_ Saber noted. _I highly doubt they'll reveal he was killed by a sword._

Lelouch put on a surprised expression, along with Kallen, who was genuinely surprised.

Jeremiah Gottwald was onscreen. Lelouch read the words, Press Conference with Margrave Jeremiah from the State broadcast room.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens! He died a martyr!"

 _He died a martyr, by my faith!_ I _died a_ true _martyr for Britannia, you pompous ass!_ Saber scoffed.

"We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will!" Jeremiah Gottwald said solemnly.

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news," the announcer said. "The man suspected as the murderer has been captured!"

The students gasped in shock, Lelouch was surprised, there was no way they could be caught, and Shirou had disabled all the security cameras.

"According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian."

Lelouch read the words, Honored Britannian Under Arrest.

"What the—?" Lelouch was stunned, he thought Suzaku had been killed in Shinjuku, but there he was, being led through the streets handcuffed.

There were the words, Private Suzaku Kururugi, Former Eleven.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku tried to verbally defend himself, only to be struck in the face by one of the guards escorting him.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian," the reporter continued. "I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder!"

 _This is bad, Saber! Really bad!_ Lelouch feared that his friend would die.

 _We will discuss it when you return home,_ Saber reassured him.

* * *

Lelouch returned him and they ate dinner but it was very hard to make conversation. His thoughts were on Suzaku, his friend he thought dead, now alive, but on the verge of death, because the Britannians would no doubt use him as their scapegoat, fostering more discrimination against the Japanese.

He helped put Nunnally to bed, "That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news wasn't it?"

"Yep, it looks like he's still alive," Lelouch told her. Nunnally hadn't heard his voice since after the war ended.

"Yeah, it's been ages, we haven't seen him since the war ended, even we…" she paused. "And Lelouch?"

"What is it?" Lelouch asked gently.

"It wasn't true what the news said was it?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course not! Suzaku would never do something like that! They've just made a mistake," he reassured his sister, holding her hand.

"Yeah, must be," Nunnally agreed with him. This was all a big misunderstanding that would be cleared up soon.

"Right, well, good night Nunnally," Lelouch told her gently as he left her room and shut the door.

Saber, Shirou and Rin were waiting for him in the living room. They knew there wouldn't be any magecraft lessons tonight.

They would be discussing what they would do about Suzaku being blamed for their actions. Lelouch fully intended to rescue his friend.

"It looks like the Britannians have their scapegoat," Rin noted, "and it makes it harder for all the Japanese people."

"I won't let them kill him!" Lelouch stated angrily.

"I understand, but what will we do about it?" Shirou asked.

Saber glanced at Lelouch.

"I will do the impossible, I will save Suzaku Kururugi," Saber told Lelouch.

"I should be the one to do it, he tried to save me, so I should rescue him." Lelouch insisted.

"Your powers are in their infancy; you've barely begun to tap into them. What are you going to do Lelouch? Stand in front of a military convoy and wave your arms?" Saber asked seriously.

"In a way yes, Kallen's group still has what they think is poison gas, I can use it as a bluff to negotiate Suzaku's release."

"And just how are you going to do this?" Saber asked curiously.

"My employer can make us a device that will conceal the bomb."

"And are you just going to ask him for it? He'll remember you!" Saber countered.

"Shirou and I will go ask him for it, we have the money to pay him, and I can erase his memories that we were ever even there."

"You'd go along with this scheme Rin?" Saber asked in surprise.

"I'm quite good at tricking people," Rin smiled. "If it means saving Suzaku Kururugi, I can live with it. And if nobody dies, is that wrong?"

"How do you know no one will die?" Saber demanded.

"Because Shirou is there, and Shirou doesn't want anyone to die."

"There is a lot of risk involved in this plan, but Rin has always made sound plans that usually turn out like she thinks they will," Shirou noted. "She's the best strategist I know."

"I always knew you were brilliant!" Lelouch exclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder. Someone finally understood him! She was an excellent teacher, and if she was as smart as Shirou implied, all the better!

"Lelouch, trickery and deceit go against my code of chivalry! I can charge in and rescue him myself!" Saber insisted.

" _I'm_ going to rescue Suzaku; you don't have to help me Saber. He's my best friend, so _I_ have to do this," Lelouch set his jaw stubbornly. "I thought he died trying to protect me, so I'm returning the favor."

Lelouch sighed. "I won't ask you to participate in my scheme to rescue him; I only ask that you watch our backs when we make our escape. Is that agreeable to you, King of Knights?"

"Very well, I will accept this compromise. I will stay at your side Master. I dislike deception and scheming. It irritates me that you readily embrace such things."

"I live a lie, the lie of living. My name too is a lie, my personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I'm sick to death of a world that can't be changed." Lelouch glanced at her.

"I will follow your lead, Master," Saber bowed her head.

"Saber, will you announce your return to Britannia?" Lelouch asked.

"Not without the Knights of the Round Table. Should I announce it publically without them, Britannia would invade Britain and tear it apart searching for the cave. No. I will awaken my knights and reestablish my rule in Britain, and then I will announce that I will be arriving in Japan for negotiations with the royal family."

"And will Zero be your ambassador?" Lelouch looked at her.

"Zero?"

"The identity I'm creating for myself to rescue Suzaku," Lelouch explained to her. "After all, keeping my identity a secret is paramount; I don't want Nunnally to be used as a pawn for political gain."

"Yes, Zero will speak on behalf of the King of Knights," Saber smiled slightly.

Lelouch placed the mask over his face.

"I am Zero! A Black Knight for justice!" Lelouch waved his hands, gesturing grandly.

"Who ordered the large ham sandwich?" Shirou smirked.

"Talk about the melodramatic milking the giant cow!" Rin laughed, clutching her sides, referencing the theatrical term of using hand gestures that resembled milking a cow to be as dramatic as possible.

Saber laughed, "You may be a Prince, Your Highness, but you are a terrible knight."

"I am? Really?" Lelouch replied, sounding disappointed.

"Prove your nobility and chivalry to me, and I may call you a knight yet," Saber glanced at him.

"You said that you would be at my side, but Britannians might recognize your face," Lelouch told her.

"If you can wear a mask, then so shall I. With Invisible Air hiding Excalibur, and my face hidden, they will not know who I am."

"Now Lelouch, here was I was thinking…" Rin began explaining her plan to him. He was mesmerized. They conversed and shared ideas, it turned out they were both thinking of something very similar.

Lelouch headed out, he had to purchase a cell phone, he would need it to give to Kallen Stadtfeld. It was time to rescue Suzaku and make himself known to Britannia. They would learn of Zero's justice and Saber's righteous anger. This was the beginning, the path that would ultimately lead him to his goal: avenging his mother's death and destroying his father, Charles Zi Britannia.


	5. Thier Names Are Zero And Saber

**Their Names are Zero and Saber**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _I thought that I should give Schneizel Lelouch's Geass, as it would be interesting to have Lelouch fight against his own power. Is everyone cool with that?_

 _Good news, my Code Geass Collector's Edition Blu-Rays on September 29th! I'll be getting it and will be able to update the story quicker, I won't have to deal with streams buffering anymore!_

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi sat on a wooden chair in the interrogation room. His hands were still cuffed behind his back.

"Do you know anything about this weapon Suzaku Kururugi? It was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt. And we've done a little homework on you as well. You're the eldest child of Japan's last acting prime minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear!"

"You're making a mistake! I have never even laid eyes on that gun!" Suzaku protested.

They knocked the chair out from under him, letting him fall to the floor.

"We found your fingerprints all over this weapon. You're also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard. Come clean now, and you'll be judged as though you were born a Britannian, no some worthless Eleven!"

"You're wrong! I've done nothing!" Suzaku insisted again, only to be kicked in the face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichirō Tamaki was pacing and yelling at Kaname Ohgi. "That's why we should have issued a freaking statement sooner! We could have taken credit for it!" Tamaki stalked out of the room in a huff, slamming the door.

Kaname Ohgi sighed and glanced back at the wall, staring at the late Naoto Kouzuki's picture. "Naoto, I'm not cut out for this. I'm no leader!"

* * *

Rin Tohsaka had easily put Lelouch's employer under hypnosis and persuaded him to create he system Lelouch wanted for the rescue operation.

"Yes, everything is in order just like you requested, we have the best people in the business working on it right now. Once the slide system is in place it's all yours! Once I erase the evidence I should forget this ever happened, right?"

"Yes, you've had an uneventful day with just you regular customers!" Rin told him cheerfully.

"I had an average day with all my regular customers," the old man replied.

Rin left, she had used her magecraft to ruin the security cameras so they lost the entire day's worth of footage.

She walked out of the building. The first task at hand had been cleared.

* * *

The principal of Ashford Academy, Ruben K. Ashford was giving a speech on the tragic loss of Prince Clovis. Lelouch was in the gymnasium with the rest of the students assembled there. Instead of paying attention to the speech, he was conversing with Saber.

'Truly this has been a painful incident for all. The viceroy of Area 11, our beloved Prince Clovis has been lost to us forever. However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy and from this darkest of hours, draw strength!"

 _That speech would move me if Prince Clovis had been a man worthy of such fine words,_ Saber spoke to Lelouch in his mind. _Was he really so beloved?_

 _Only if you believe the front his presented to the media of a kindhearted good prince. He used to be a decent fellow, but not anymore. He's exactly the man you executed Saber. A man who would murder innocent people to cover his own ass._

Saber was serious and somber. _What would he want with me? No doubt if I were ignorant of the situation, I would believe some of what he said about the instability of this country. Of course, he would not know that I lived in Fuyuki for a month, and understand the culture of the Japanese and their motives for fighting._

Lelouch understood what she meant. For some reason, Rivalz came to his mind at that moment.

 _I haven't ever asked you about that have I? Perhaps you'll share stories with me later. I can't help but think of my friend Rivalz; he would be overjoyed to learn you have returned to Britannia._

 _Rivalz is President of the Ashford Academy Arthurian Society. They meet weekly; they read stories about you, the Knights of the Round Table. They have a booth for the school festival every year. He said he wanted to make a statue of you this year._

Saber's heart soared, during her time with Kiritsugu and Shirou, she had never truly given much thought to her legend, that it had become so renowned. She had been completely obsessed with obtaining the Holy Grail. But since she had come to terms with her life, and no longer needed the Holy Grail, she often contemplated what the people of this era thought of her.

To hear her Master speak of his best friend and the love he bore for her legend, pleased Saber very much.

 _I want to meet him,_ Saber told him. _I wish to speak to your friends on the student council._

 _But I can't let anyone see you; they'll recognize you on sight!_ Lelouch protested.

 _Only those with a deep love for me will recognize me without my Holy Sword and my armor. I walked freely through Fuyuki unrecognized. Clovis only recognized me because he knew my legend, even the men who tried to kill you did not recognize me on sight._

Lelouch was surprised, _so someone like Rivalz would recognize you immediately._

 _Yes, and since I do not want to announce my return yet, I shall be like you and wear a mask. But should you order me to use my Noble Phantasm; they will know who I am._

 _All right, I'll make sure to remember that,_ Lelouch promised. _When do you want to meet them?_

 _During a weekend, in the city of Fuyuki._

 _But what about being reported to the Britannian military? Nina Einstein is xenophobic._ Lelouch knew Nina's fear of the Japanese people could hinder the meeting Saber wanted with the Student Council in Fuyuki.

 _Shirou will help her move passed all that, if worst comes to worst, we can erase the entire weekend from her memory. I cannot see anyone being terrified of Shirou when he is not fighting the military; he is the kindest, sweetest person I know._

 _It'd take a miracle for her not to be afraid of my uncle,_ Lelouch told her.

 _I'll try my best to help her. What happened that she's so afraid of us?_ Shirou asked.

 _She visited the ghettos once and was assaulted by Japanese people there._ Lelouch explained.

 _I see, I'm not sure what I can do for her, but I will help her if I can,_ Shirou told him.

 _Your plan to rescue Suzaku, it begins tomorrow, correct?_ Saber queried.

 _Yes, once I secure Kallen's help with her group, we'll be ready to go._

 _Saber, Taiga Fujimura and Ayako Mitsusuri are coming to the Tokyo settlement. I told them to meet Kaname Ohgi at Tokyo Tower at 1600 hours. That's where you told Kallen to go didn't you Lelouch?_

 _Yes, I told her to go there,_ Lelouch confirmed.

 _We've been working on something for you for the past few years and now that you've finally come back, we can give it to you,_ Shirou's thoughts interrupted their conversation.

 _What is that, Shirou?_ Saber asked.

 _A custom Knightmare frame that will allow you to use Excalibur in battle._

 _Splendid!_ Saber told him. She was very pleased by this news.

 _The second task has been cleared. Excellent! I'll rescue you, Suzaku!_

* * *

"Oh, we've lost the most crucial part of the equation!" Lloyd Asplund wailed.

"Can we do it without him?" Cecile Groom asked.

"Don't I wish!" the earl sighed. "The other units never let go of a good pilot. And even if we got one, they'd never match his readings. His operational efficiency clocks in at 94% and you want to replace him!"

"You should tell them that, maybe they'll let Suzaku go," Cecile said hopefully.

"He's an Honorary Britannian they'd never listen, and ever since General Bartley's disgrace, the purebloods have the military in an iron grip."

At Ashford Academy, Shirley walked beside Lelouch, "The Purebloods what?"

"From what I heard, they're saying that only Britannians should be allowed to serve in the military," Lelouch explained.

Lloyd was thoughtful, "Their view is one of their own could never be a criminal. But if the criminal is an Eleven then it paves the way for Margrave Jeremiah to shut down the practice of granting natives honorary status."

"But what about Suzaku?" Cecile asked, concerned.

"His fate's all but decided," Lloyd replied. Cecile looked crestfallen.

At the school Rivalz Cardemonde clapped Lelouch on the shoulder.

"Hey Lelouch, you got any plans later today? After all, classes have been canceled for the day. Folks have been asking for a rematch!"

"You are not gambling you guys!" Shirley scolded them harshly. She already worried about Lulu enough; she didn't want more to worry about.

"Oh come on, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Rivalz countered.

"She's right though, maybe it's time to quit," Lelouch agreed with Shirley.

Rivalz turned to him, "Huh?"

"I found a better opponent actually," Lelouch explained, technically, it was true, he just left out that his opponent was the Holy Britannian Empire.

"You did?" Shirley asked. "I don't get it."

"You're cutting me in on the action too right?" Rivalz looked at him. He didn't want to miss this!

Lelouch laughed, "Better not, it's not really up your alley."

Kallen passed by them. She went to meet with Kaname Ohgi and the others.

* * *

"We received some great news Kallen!" Tamaki told her. "Apparently, the Tigers of Fuyuki want to give another resistance group a custom Burai and while they're here, the legendary squad leaders, Taiga Fujimura and Ayako Mitsusuri are coming in person to see us! Apparently, they want us to join up with this other group!"

"Really?! The Tigers of Fuyuki?!" Kallen was excited. Every Japanese resistance group had heard of the fabled city of Fuyuki. The one Japanese city that never fell to Britannia, but try as they might, they could never enter the city itself, let alone find its location. It was also rumored that they were associated with the equally mysterious Eleven Mages that terrified the Britannian military, but no one had ever been able to make contact with them either.

"Where did they say they would meet us?" Kallen asked.

"1600 hours at Tokyo Tower," Tamaki replied.

"That's the same time the voice on the phone said to be there. Maybe they know him!"

"All right, let's go," Tamaki said.

The group departed for Tokyo Tower.

Kallen found herself looking at a display about Britannia's invasion of Japan. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, a pair of women, also staring at the display as well.

"Are you Taiga Fujimura and Ayako Mitsusuri?" she asked quietly.

"Who's asking?" Taiga queried warily.

"The land of the rising sun isn't dead yet," Kallen told her.

"The Tigers of Fuyuki hunt Britannia," Taiga replied, uttering the battle cry of the Tigers of Fuyuki that had spread among the Japanese, along with their legend.

"Are you really here to deliver a custom Knightmare to someone important?"

"Yes, and you'll be coming with us," Taiga replied. "All the arrangements have been made."

They listened to the display's prerecorded speakers, "Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to its true place in today's world order. Since then Area 11 and the Britannian Empire have walked hand in hand down the road to revival."

 _1600 hours why here of all places? Was it just to meet with the Tigers of Fuyuki?_

"It was Kururugi who contacted us wasn't it?" Kento Sugiyama wondered.

"Hard to say, Kaname Ohgi replied.

"Yeah, but he might have been capture after his communication with Kallen," Tamaki glanced at the display.

"Then we're in danger here, we should go," Kento advised them.

Suddenly, a voice spoke over the intercom.

"Attention, please! Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck! I repeat!"

"Right on time!" Taiga Fujimura smiled.

"Just like clockwork!" Ayako agreed. "Whoever he is, he's very good."

Kallen headed to the observation deck.

"Hi, I'm assuming this phone is yours ma'am," the woman at the desk held out the phone to her.

Kallen took the phone and glanced at it.

"Um, something wrong?" the woman asked curiously, "It is yours isn't it?"

"Uh yeah, thank you so much!" Kallen turned and walked away, carrying the phone.

The others stood looking out at Tokyo on the observation deck.

"Oh yeah, there's no debating it, things are better here thanks to Prince Clovis," Kaname Ohgi pointed out. "I mean it's all due to Britannia that we could build as fast as we did. I'm happy about that!"

"Zero?" Kallen stared at the phone. Who was that? "Huh?" she answered the phone. "Um hello?"

"I want you to board the train on loop line five and bring your friends," the voice calling himself Zero instructed.

"What?" Kallen was confused.

"That's our contact," Taiga told her. Kallen nodded. What was going on?

* * *

"You handled his Highness' memorial quite well, a little too weepy for my tastes but," Jeremiah Gottwald told Diethard Reid.

"Well the masses tend to like tearjerkers, Your Excellency," Diethard explained.

"Spoken like a true TV man," Jeremiah replied. "Still, I have to acknowledge the finesse you've shown. You did well in the short time you had. One would almost think you were expecting His Highness to meet his untimely end."

"It's quite common for memorial programs set in advance for important people," Diethard bowed.

"Does that include me as well?" Jeremiah asked.

"Recent events may have bumped you up the list a bit, Your Excellency."

"I wasn't deemed important enough until now, is that it? How forthright of you," Jeremiah felt proud of himself.

"I'm afraid so, Sir," Diethard told him.

"Ever thought of enlisting? The army could use more men like you."

"I don't think it would be a very good fit," Diethard answered. "It's not really my cup of tea."

"You prefer the civil sector I take it," Jeremiah was thoughtful. "I have another favor to ask of you. Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court-martial."

"We should line the road with good, patriotic Britannians," Diethard got his drift immediately.

"Excellent! You catch on quickly, don't you? Be sure the rabble can see his face!"

Villetta Nu spoke up, "Lord Jeremiah, there are those among the Elevens who see Private Kururugi as a hero. Some might make very well make an attempt to free him."

"I'll be there personally onboard my Sutherland, if anyone even thinks of causing trouble, they'll be executed on the spot!" Jeremiah told them enthusiastically.

Diethard Reid was delighted. What a show this was going to be!

* * *

Kallen stood inside the train.

"Attention all passengers, if you become aware of suspicious items onboard, please alert metro personnel by using the nearest inter-telephone."

Kallen answered her phone, "What now?"

"Face forward and look to your right, what do you see?" Zero asked.

Kallen looked to her right, seeing the beautiful Tokyo settlement. "The Britannian city, it was stolen from us, and built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left?"

Kallen glanced at the ghetto. "I see our city; remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"Good answer, now make your way to the front of the train!" Zero instructed.

He hung up. They did as he instructed, hoping no one would notice them.

"The next stop is Okubo, Okubo is next!" the driver's voice told them. "Those wishing to transfer to the Chuou Sabou line should exit at the next stop. Okubo will be next!"

They moved forward, pushing their way through the people.

"Once again, those wishing to transfer to the Chuou Sabou line should exit at the next stop."

They entered the next car, they saw a man in a dark cape, his helmeted face turned away from them. There was a beautiful blonde haired woman, standing next to him, in what appeared to be medieval armor! What was this?!

Kallen gawked, standing at either side of them, were the Eleven Mages in the flesh! The Japanese had seen their pictures, but whenever any resistance group tried to find them, they never could.

"Was it you, on the phone?" Kallen demanded.

"Well, was that you in Shinjuku?" Kallen gestured to him. "Was that ceasefire your doing?"

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Kento Sugiyama shouted at him.

The man and woman turned as they entered the tunnel.

They gasped.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Zero asked.

"Your tour? There's no way it was this joker!" Kento smirked.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement, and the ghetto!" Zero gestured to both, stretching out his arms.

Suddenly, Taiga let out a squeal of delight. There was her very dear friend, Saber standing at Zero's side.

"Saber!" Taiga cried out in delight, hugging the beautiful woman. "It's been so long! You haven't changed at all!"

"Fujimura-san who is that woman?" Kallen demanded. She saw the delighted look on the resistance commander's face at the sight of the beautiful blonde haired Britannian.

"She's a Britannian noble who deeply loves respects Japan, she's been away for a long time, but she has ties to the royal family." Taiga's explanation startled them.

"Is that true?" Ohgi asked; he'd never dreamed of such a thing.

"Yes, I lived in this country for a short time, but I loved its people and its culture, this is not the Britannia I expected to see when I returned to this country."

Kaname Ohgi could tell she was not lying, but to think that a Britannian would want to help them was amazing!

He did note that her face was hidden, like Zero's. Perhaps it was because Taiga said she was nobility.

"Carry on with your conversation Master, Miss Fujimura has always been excitable."

The others were slack-jawed, a noble, a Britannian _serving_ someone else? What madness was this?

"We know, there's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one, and that's why we resist them!" Kaname Ohgi explained, stepping forward.

"You're wrong, Britannia will l not be saved by terrorism!" Saber spoke to them.

"Saved? Are you insane?!" Ohgi asked, stunned by her words. She thought she could save this rotten empire?

"What you are doing is little better than childish nuisance," Saber explained to them.

"What was that?!" Kento snapped angrily.

"You calling us a bunch of kids?" Ohgi chimed in.

"You should know your enemy!" Zero joined Saber. "It is not people, but Britannia itself!"

"You must wage war, but not on the innocent!" Saber spoke to them. "Take up your sword! Fight for justice!"

Saber held up her sword Excalibur, hidden by the Invisible Air. They could see the sword and that she was a knight, just as she appeared to be. They were so moved by their combined charisma that they couldn't help but want to follow them.

But Kallen still had her doubts. "Oh please! That's all easy enough to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask! Why should we even trust you?"

"She's right! Lose the masks, both of you!" Krento shouted.

"Right, are you going to show us your face or not?" Ohgi demanded.

"My Master's face must remain hidden for vital reasons, as he is a member of the royal family."

 _Saber, you can't tell them that!_ Lelouch mentally protested.

 _No, Lelouch, my kingdom fell because I was a king who did not understand others, if you are to lead these people, they must understand you._ Saber knew that was what he needed to hear.

 _Very well, Saber, you won't tell them everything will you?"_

 _No, when they trust you completely, then you will be truthful to them. For now, revealing my face will be enough, as your classmate Kallen Stadtfeld will recognize me._ Saber glanced at him.

"A member of the royal family?! We're not going to be pawns in some power struggle! We're fighting for Japan!" Kallen snapped.

"Don't worry, this isn't about the throne of Britannia, this is purely a personal matter between myself and _that_ man! For now, Saber will reveal her identity to you, and if you refuse to follow the King of Knights, then we will leave and work to fight Britannia on our own."

"But keep in mind; should you refuse to work with Zero, both the Tigers of Fuyuki and the Eleven Mages will not work with you either!" Shirou told them.

"You would do that? You would refuse to help us?" Ohgi asked in shock.

"We follow Saber, we have awaited her return. I have spent the last seven years fighting Britannia and even with all my power, I couldn't unite the people of Japan to fight, all the infighting disgusted me. But Zero and Saber can." Shirou said it, and his words were final.

"Only an idiot would refuse the help of Britannia's undefeated King!" Rin Emiya shouted at them just as Saber removed the helmet over her eyes. Saber revealed Excalibur to them as well.

"It can't be! But how can King Arthur, the King of Chivalry be here?! You're nothing more than a Britannian fairy tale!" Kallen gasped in awe.

Much to Kallen and the other's shock, Saber spoke to them in flawless Japanese. It wasn't some trick to win them over; she spoke it as naturally as they did.

"A Britannian fairy tale I may be, but I have returned to Britain because it needs me, not because I need to conquer the world, but they have forgotten the ideals that I had when I ruled over Britain! This is not my beloved country, to which I dedicated my whole life! I have returned to correct the mistakes they've tarnished it with, and start over again!"

"But why would you fight for Japan? You're Britannia's greatest legend! The Knights of the Round are named after your knights and Pendragon City is named after you!" Kallen protested.

"I lived in Fuyuki City for a time, and I loved the people and the culture there, Japan is my second home, and it disturbs me that my own people would treat the country where I lived with such contempt."

She glanced at the ragtag resistance group, "The salvation of Britannia begins with the liberation of Japan! And to prove the truth of my words, I have written up a treaty for you all to sign."

She handed them a scroll.

They read the agreement she handed them, it was a formal treaty and an official document, handwritten in beautiful calligraphy. The agreement was for recognizing Japan as a nation, a non-aggression pact, and an alliance with Britain!

"You would do this for us?" Tamaki gawked.

"Not just for you but for all the resistance groups in Japan! If you would cease your infighting, you would be strong enough to stand against Britannia! I intend to visit them soon."

Saber looked at them, "What is your decision, Sir Kaname Ohgi?"

"You treat me like a noble! But I'm just an ordinary person!" Kaname Ohgi stared at her.

"You are a leader, Sir Ohgi, so I shall treat you as such," Saber clapped her hand on his shoulder. "So Sir, what is your decision?"

"I want to join you, but how will you prove that you'll do what you promise, King Arthur?" Kaname Ohgi wanted to believe everything he'd seen, but it was all too sudden.

"If I deliver the impossible, then I might have earned your trust! On behalf of my Master Zero, I shall save Suzaku Kururugi!" Saber swore to him.

"Bear witness to our power, and rally behind us, I swear on the soul of my Servant Saber, we will save Suzaku Kururugi!" Zero told them, and all they could do was stare in awe.

Kallen noticed that the people in the other train cars appeared to be ignoring them completely but how had that happened?

"How come these people haven't moved since we arrived?" Kallen asked.

"I have used magecraft to hypnotize them so they won't notice us," Rin Emiya explained.

"You can do that?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes, and if you stay with us, you'll see much more than that," Rin told them.

The group could only wonder if they had wandered into a dream.

* * *

The Japanese Liberation Front was discussing Suzaku Kururugi amongst themselves.

Josui Kusakabe and General Katase were listening to their subordinates discussion.

"He murdered a Prince of Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi should be treated as a hero!"

"But he's an Honorary Britannian! Prime Minister Kururugi was his father!"

"So what, the bastard gave up Japan! Our people don't know about that about him!"

"The whole Shinjuku business was the work of Kouzuki's group wasn't it?" General Takewaki Katase asked.

"Yes Sir, they're being led by a man named Ohgi at the present," Josui Kusakabe replied.

General Katase was thoughtful, "Has Kururugi's family said anything?"

No Sir, they broke contact with him once he joined the Britannian military," Jousi informed him.

"Tohdoh, what are your thoughts?" the General asked his trusted lieutenant.

"We should not become involved in this public execution," Kyoshiro Tohdoh replied.

"That's cowardly!" Josui reprimanded him. "You're Tohdoh the Miracle Worker right?"

"There is a difference between miracles and foolhardiness."

It was decided, the Japan Liberation Front would not rescue Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Lloyd Asplund said cheerfully, reminding Suzaku of when he'd done that before. "Those two you asked me about weren't on the list of casualties."

"That's good to hear," Suzaku said, relief in his voice.

"Not much luck on your end though, you may be getting a trial but no one is pulling for you certainly," Lloyd told him grimly.

"But the courts are where the truth comes to light," Suzaku told him.

"I expect there'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything. The truth is scarce of late."

"If that's the way the world works, then so be it! I have no regret!" Suzaku stated firmly. He had accepted his fate.

The radio announcer was eagerly covering the Suzaku Kururugi story as the Britannians escorted Prince Clovis' murderer to his court martial.

"Any moment, any moment now, it's a sight to see! The throngs lining the route, all of them waiting on baited breath! Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by!"

The student council was listening, Nina was at her computer, Shirley was sitting at the table. Rivalz was sitting on top of the desk and Milly was standing on the other end of the table.

"Honorary Britannian and former Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi!"

Nunnally sat at home, listening to the radio.

"Before you left Saber, you promised me you and Lelouch would rescue Suzaku!" Nunnally told herself.

Diethard Reid was sitting in the news van. "Camera Five is a little slow, talk to me, Charles, your team been deployed yet? What, the studio, let 'em wait, nothing's been pushed back; everything's going according to plan!"

"Here we go!" Diethard said eagerly.

"I—I can see them!" the announcer shouted. "They have the suspect, Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way!"

"Like clockwork!" Diethard grinned to himself. "Heh, what a circus this is, and I'm just as corrupt as any of them!"

The crowd screamed insults at the innocent Japanese Private. He merely gazed ahead, unable to defend himself.

The head mistress of the Kyoto house, Kaguya Sumeragi, watched the screen wondering what would happen.

"This is insane, we know Suzaku is innocent!" Cecile Groom said angrily.

"The court deemed our testimony inadmissible," Lloyd Asplund sighed. "There's nothing we can do."

"Yes but…" Cecile sighed.

Lloyd turned to her, "Is that altruism or humanitarianism—?"

"This isn't a time for a game of semantics!" Cecile snapped at him.

"Not much else to do!" Lloyd told her. "We both know where this case is headed don't we? We couldn't reach him at the summit, all we can do is cut our losses really."

"Voices of scorn, growing ever louder, voices bearing testament to a peoples' love of their Prince! Raining their judgment down on a terrorist!"

Nunnally clutched the radio. "Suzaku!"

Saber dressed her Master in his Zero costume. Lelouch felt really awkward about it.

"Don't worry Your Highness, a squire always helped his knight dress for battle. I was once a squire long ago, before I ever pulled the sword from the stone."

"I know but you're..."

She slipped the glove over his fingers and placed the helmet over his face, "That doesn't matter, what matters right now is that the people of Britannia see you."

The announcer continued, "Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over the trial as acting consul."

"No way the seven of them can pull this off on their own!" Tamaki stared at the screen.

"A woman?!" The announcer shouted as Zero and Saber stood atop the truck side by side.

"They told us, he said she would make the impossible possible. He gave us his word, to save Suzaku Kururugi!" Ohgi said to himself.

Lelouch grinned as sweat dripped down his face.

"Right! No need to turn back! The die is cast!"

"Indeed Master, let's go!" Saber told him.

The armed Knightmare escort traveled down the crowded street. "Acting Consul Jeremiah."

"What is it?" Jeremiah Gottwald asked.

"Vehicle approaching the main highway from Third, we just let it through as you instructed but—"

"Do you believe the target could be a terrorist vehicle?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well Sir, it's Prince Clovis' car," the man replied hesitantly.

"The Prince's car? Well it looks like we've got a comedian!" Jeremiah smirked. "Don't worry about it; just let him through to us!"

Jeremiah called out loudly to the other Knightmare frames, "All forces halt here!"

The military convoy stopped.

"Hey they stopped, they really did!" Kento exclaimed.

"Heh, it's just a coincidence!"

"Yeah, but he said Jeremiah would try to hog all the limelight and make a stand about it." Toru Yoshida noted.

"Coincidence!" Tamaki retorted.

"This is not a scheduled stop! Could there have been some sort of accident?" the announcer asked.

"This is site five, there's a vehicle approaching them."

"It's—it's Prince Clovis' personal transport!" the announcer said in shock. "And it's heading straight for the cavalcade!"

"it's heading straight at them!" Ohgi was shocked too. "What are they planning?"

Kallen kept driving the truck, _Hope they can't tell it's fake!_

* * *

The day before Zero had told them, "I see, just you two then."

"I'm sorry, we just need a little more time! If more people understood what we—"

"No, you two will do just fine," Zero told them.

"Come on, that's ridiculous there will be too many of them!" Kallen protested. "And what's King Arthur going to do, wave her sword around?"

"With your help clearing the task at hand will be child's play. I'll need this by tomorrow, all that matters is the exterior!"

* * *

Kallen brought the fake transport to a stop in front of Lord Jeremiah.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport?! Come out of there!" Margrave Jeremiah called out angrily.

Fire burned away the Britannian covering, revealing Zero to the crowd. They gasped in shock, along with Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I am Zero!" Lelouch proclaimed.

"Who is this person, this man calling himself Zero? And who is that woman beside him, standing in front of a full military convoy? Is this somehow related to suspect Kururugi?" the announcer asked as they saw Saber standing at his side, holding her invisible sword at attention.

"What is all this?" Rivalz asked.

"What the Hell does he think he's doing?" Tamaki asked.

Kallen shook nervously.

"Who is this man calling himself Zero? Ladies and Gentlemen, the scene down here is not to be believed!"

"Zero, you mean like nothing?" Diethard asked himself.

"Are we gazing on a terrorist? Certainly not the wisest if such is the case!"

 _Is he an Eleven?_ Suzaku asked himself.

 _Time to return the favor, Suzaku,_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"I've seen enough, Zero! This little show of yours is over!" Jeremiah gestured and four Knightmare frames dropped from helicopters to surround them.

Kallen flinched as they pointed their guns at the truck.

"First things first, why don't you lose that mask?" Jeremiah demanded.

Zero raised his hand reaching for his mask, then suddenly snapping his fingers; he revealed the fake bomb that Kallen's group had stolen.

The crowd gasped, wondering what it was.

"What the—?!" Jeremiah gasped.

"Lord Jeremiah, be careful he's got the—" Villetta Nu was horrified.

 _Yes,_ Lelouch smiled, _since you never saw inside this thing so you assume it holds poison gas!_

"Wait you don't understand!" Suzaku tried to scream out but was overcome by pain from the shock collar.

"Can all of you watching at home see this? It's some sort of device, although its purpose is unclear, stay with us, and we'll see if this so-called terrorist has anything to say!" The announcer was unsure of what to say.

"You bastard!" Lord Jeremiah Gottwald snarled.

 _He's taken every Britannian here hostage and he's done it without them even knowing it!_

"You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what you risk by raising your weapon at us!"

Diethard shouted to the other cameraman, "Unit Six bring up the sound and get that camera right in his face!"

"But Sir, it's too hairy out here!" the man protested.

"Amateurs!" Diethard huffed and ran out to film it himself.

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah asked.

"In exchange, this for Kururugi!" Zero replied.

"Like Hell!" Jeremiah scoffed. "He's charged with high treason for murdering a Prince! I can't hand him over!"

Saber spoke, "No, you're mistaken Margrave Jeremiah, he's no murderer."

Diethard ran to zoom his camera in on Saber's masked face.

"The one who killed Clovis, was myself! I did not klll him with a gun, I executed him with a sword, as it was a fitting punishment!"

The crowd gasped in shock and horror, that a woman would murder Prince Clovis was unthinkable! He was a nobleman, and didn't have the reputation of a womanizer. What was all this?

"And who are you?!" Margrave Jeremiah demanded.

"This woman," Lelouch proclaimed, "is my Servant!"

"I am Saber, and you are a coward!" Saber told him angrily. "You who would pervert justice to save your own reputation. You so-called knights who care only for yourselves and not the weak ones you should protect! You are worthless and must be judged by me!"

"Ah!" Diethard smiled. This was so interesting! He hadn't expected this at all!

"Unbelievable!" Cecile exclaimed.

Lloyd stared at the screen with interest, "The real culprit eh?"

"What? What does this mean? This masked man calling himself Zero and this woman Saber? No we can't be sure who they are," the announcer asked himself and the viewers at home. "But in any case, she claims to be the real assassin! So where does this leave the current suspect Private Kururugi?"

"Ah crap, there's no way out of this!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"We are _so_ screwed!" Kallen moaned.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians! I find that to be a bargain!" Zero told them.

 _This is all one big performance to him!_ Diethard grinned.

"He's mad I tell you, disguising this truck as His Highness's, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah shouted.

The Knightmare frames raised their guns. "Careful, you don't want the public to learn of Orange do you?" Zero asked.

"Orange? What's he talking about?" the guards asked.

"I don't know," the other guard replied.

Zero tapped his heel and the truck moved forward.

"If I die, it'll all go public, if you don't want that to happen—" Zero told him.

"What are you talking about?! What is this?!"

 _Shirou, reveal yourself to them!_ Saber mentally commanded him. _Rin, activate the bounded field now!_

Suddenly, a barrier appeared out of nowhere, trapping them inside.

"Trace, on!" Shirou shouted. The pilots stared in horror as wave motion swords appeared out of thin air, all aimed at their Knightmare frames.

"The Eleven Mages!" Lord Jeremiah trembled in genuine fear. He'd heard stories about these two; that anyone who faced them did not survive if you were Britannian military.

"Indeed! The Jewel Mage, and the Wrought-Iron Mage stand before you. If you do not release Suzaku Kururugi all of you will die!" Shirou stated.

"I won't hand him over!" Lord Jeremiah insisted. "Fire on them!"

"But the wave motion swords will skewer us!"

"Do you duty even if it costs you your life!" Jeremiah ordered.

"We're not giving you a choice; we're taking him from you!" Shirou told them.

"Es ist groß. Es ist klein. Vox gott es Atlas!" Rin Emiya used her magecraft to sprint across to where Suzaku was held and using the Bajiquan technique called the Six Paths; she knocked out his guards before they could react, grabbing Suzaku and taking him with her She set him down on the ground and he walked towards Zero.

"It's hard to tell what's going on from over here, but it seems Kururugi's release has been brokered!"

"So who the Hell are you—" Suzaku groaned in pain.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak!" Zero told them.

Kallen stood by his side, "It's time to go, Zero!"

Ohgi activated their escape transport.

"If we lose them we'll lose everything!" Villetta got into her Knightmare frame, trying to stop them.

"'Till next time!"

 _Rin, drop the barrier!_ Shirou told her.

Lelouch activated the "poison gas". Everyone fled in panic.

"You cowardly Elevens!" Villetta opened fire on them.

"Release freeze, all projections, successive fire!" Shirou shouted. The wave motion swords skewered the Knightmare frames in such a way that the pilots forcibly ejected from their Knightmare frames. The remaining Knightmare fired on them.

 _"I am the bone of my sword!"_ Shirou uttered his incantation.

"Rho Aias!" Shirou activated his shield, shocking the Britannians.

Lelouch leapt up, carrying Suzaku with him. Saber used her sword and the wind surrounding the blade to send Knightmares flying back and out of range.

"They're not alone at all they jumped right off!" Lord Kewell exclaimed. "The Tigers of Fuyuki are backing them up!" he exclaimed as Taiga and Mitsusuri unleashed chaff smoke on them.

Ohgi activated the net to catch them; they landed in the truck as Saber joined them.

"We did it!" Ohgi exclaimed just as he was hit by gunfire, he ejected from the Knightmare frame he was in.

"There's nowhere to run you imbecile!" Lord Kewell snarled.

Suddenly, an unearthly fog settled over the area.

"This fog is interfering with our equipment!" Lord Kewell exclaimed. "What is this?!"

* * *

"Man I really didn't think they could do it," Kento Sugiyama said to the others.

"Yeah, who is this guy? And how'd he get Britannia's most powerful weapon to work for him?" Kaname Ohgi asked.

"Ah he's lucky, how many times can a bluff like that work anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"You gotta give the guy some credit though. Gotta admit it, nobody else could have pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front and certainly not me!" Kaname agreed. "We've all thought that a full on war with Britannia wasn't possible, but maybe with them, it is!"

"The greatest Britannian legend in the flesh, can she really do it? Can she really free Japan?" Kallen asked herself. She looked towards the other area where Suzaku and Zero were.

"I'm still skeptical about this King Arthur thing," Tamaki admitted. "But boy, did she scare the crap out of Jeremiah!"

"She did at that," Kaname smiled.

Zero, Saber and the Eleven Mages were in another area talking.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly," Zero told Suzaku. "Now you know what they're like, Private Kururugi."

"Britannia is rotten, if you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!" Saber told him.

"So is it true, are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?" Suzaku demanded.

"As a king who stands for justice, I executed a worthless Prince who would not defend the weak!" Saber told him sternly. He was startled by her words, he wasn't expecting to hear that.

"And the gas, those were civilians out there!" Suzaku snapped angrily at Zero.

"A bluff to help things along!" Zero replied. "And the result, not a single death!"

"The result? That's all that matters to you, I suppose," Suzaku told him.

"Come join me! The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion!" Saber told him strongly.

"Maybe that's true, but—but this nation, it _can_ be changed for the better, and from within!" Suzaku told her.

 _Changed?_ Lelouch scoffed. Even _Saber_ who was very idealistic knew that there would be no changing Britannia from within.

"And any results gained by contemptible means aren't worth anything!" Suzaku began to walk away from them.

"How niaive and idealistic," Saber sighed.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Zero demanded.

"My court martial begins in an hour," Suzaku replied.

"Are you mad?!" Zero shouted. "The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty. The judge, the prosecution and defense!"

"Rules are rules," Suzaku sighed. "And if I don't go, they'll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die!" Zero told him.

"Your ideals will drag you down to your death!" Shirou warned him.

"I don't mind," he told both of them.

"Don't be an idiot!" Zero shouted.

"An old friend of mine always used to tell me that," Suzaku thought of Lelouch. "He'd say I was a fool!"

Lelouch flinched beneath his mask.

"It's my weakness I guess. I'd try to bring you all in, but you'd just end up killing me. And if I'm going to die, it'll be in service to the people! Even so, I thank you for saving me."

Suzaku continued walking away.

Saber knew she was going to say something harsh to him, but he needed to hear it, just as she had heard a similar speech long ago.

"Suzaku Kururugi, you are enraptured by a false idol of an idealist who can change the world on his own. You're just a little boy! You seek to change the system, but the system is so corrupt it cannot be changed!"

Saber didn't see Suzaku flinch at her words.

"Little boy, you must wake from your sad dream and see the truth. If you don't, you'll someday lose even that modicum of pride you retain as an idealist. The dream of your ideals you speak of is a curse that blinds and cripples you!"

Suzaku kept walking, but all he felt was that Saber's words pierced him like a sword through his heart.

* * *

"C.C., you're watching TV? Since when were you interested in anything in particular?"

"This Zero character, he looks like a fascinating guy," C.C. replied in a deadpan tone.

C.C. suddenly squinted at the screen. Schneizel noted she actually had an angry expression on her face. He thought she was interesting, but she was nothing more than a tool for his plans.

"So you've been resurrected by God, have you Jeanne d'Arc?" C.C. asked, clenching her fist, she knew that face very well, as Jean had been one of her many enemies in life.

"Jeanne d'Arc, fascinating!" Schneizel replied. "You're sure it's her?"

"Her face I remember well, her voice sounds like what I remember of her, but it has been a long time since I thought of her at all."

"Still, a legendary hero resurrected in the modern era is exciting," Schneizel told her.

"Let's see what you're going to do Jeanne dArc," he glanced at the screen. Perhaps he could make use Saber and Zero, he was sure that he could use them to further his own plans; he'd just have to adjust his script for these new players.

Meanwhile, someone else was watching the news broadcast.

Mao giggled uncontrollably, staring at the television screen in delight. "I found you C.C.!"

He rubbed his hands together, "Using an alias and a disguise, contacts for your eye color and dyeing your hair blonde too! You almost had me fooled! But I can recognize you anywhere!"

"I can't wait to see you again, C.C.!" Mao began to laugh, it was truly a happy day!


	6. The Demon the Student Council & the King

**The Demon, The Student Council, and the King**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Sorry this took so long, I finished watching Code Geass and it's one of my favorites. I also have to tell you that anyone who has bought Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 the English dub is in mono instead of stereo and you need to have Funimation replace your blu-ray or DVD discs. Email them at productconcerns at Funimation dot com to get your replacement discs or if your chipbox is tilted._

 _I'm the one who sent the story about the English mono to Anime News Network._

 _Getting super hyped for The Last Guardian, waited SEVEN YEARS for that game and it's finally coming out, buying capture card to record it._

 _I've also been doing YouTube videos and that's been taking up a lot of my time. Threw in a few 91 Days references, because I'm really enjoying the English dub. Enjoy the new chapter. Happy Thanksgiving!_

 _Thank you for the 152 favorites, 200 fdollowers and 10,327 hits!_

* * *

Out in the desert, the last embers of the Middle Eastern Federation were fighting Britannia.

"Open fire!" the commander screamed.

The Knightmare frames, called Bamides, opened fire on the tanks as they destroyed enemy tanks. Suddenly a group of Gloucesters showed up. They began surrounding the Bamides of the Middle Eastern Federation general. "Glouchesters, they're supposed to be in Seraphalm!" an officer shouted. "Shoddy, oversized imitation Knightmares!" Andreas Dalton smirked. "They would have been wise to surrender from the start," Gilbert P. Guilford said to himself.

They knocked the Bamides on its side, "Look! So Cornelia, a single unit did this?!"

He let out a scream as he died in the explosion.

"Another victory, Area 18 has been established," Cornelia informed her men.

"My Lady, about our next course of action," Dalton inquired over the video feed.

"Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother," Cornelia apologized.

"Don't apologize, My Lady, we live to serve and our place is with you," Dalton replied.

Cornelia smiled to herself. "Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?"

"Yes My Lady," her subordinate replied.

"Good." Cornelia clenched her fist in rage. _I'll drag you out into the open, Zero! Clovis shall be avenged!_

* * *

Lelouch concentrated; he focused his Mana and surrounded the gem, just as he had seen Rin do.

"Concentrate, come on!" Lelouch said to himself. He saw the gem form according to the flow of Mana he was using.

Concentrating with all his effort, he formed the small pile of gems into a chess piece, the king.

"Impressive!" Saber told him.

"Really?" Lelouch glanced in her direction as he looked up from the table.

"I have never had the patience to learn magecraft, and that you learn so quickly is remarkable."

"Still, I feel I can barely do anything with this power, but it does speed up my timetable considerably."

"So you would wage war on the country itself with or without me," Saber sighed. "I will save this country, because I must. I have reasons that compel me inexorably. I have returned to Britannia because I am needed."

"And thanks to you, I've unlocked this power, magecraft, it's mine!" Lelouch clenched his fist.

"Don't get carried away, Master, you may be a genius but magecraft takes years to learn. I am surprised that you possess the power in the first place."

"I do have a question, however, from what Rin tells me; there is an organization of Mages that tries to keep magecraft secret from the world. And they've just seen it on national TV. How are they going to deal with that?"

"I do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger. I'll let Rin deal with the Mages Association," Saber smiled.

"I see, I suppose I should continue studying before Aunt Rin gets on my case," Lelouch looked at one of the books on magecraft.

'I wonder what your friends would think of you now; you say you don't apply yourself in school," Saber glanced over at him, sitting across the table from him.

"They would be surprised, no doubt, but this is far more interesting to me than schoolwork."

"You should go; I will await your return while I research the politics of this era and the policies of the royal family. I must learn how they think in order to deal with them once I announce my return."

"Very well, I'll be back later, and stay out of sight!" Lelouch warned.

"I will, Master," Saber replied.

* * *

Rin Emiya heard a knock on the door of the Emiya house in Fuyuki. She answered it, and there before her was Waver Velvet.

"Hello, Mrs. Emiya, might I come in?" Waver asked.

'Of course Lord El Melloi," Rin bowed in Japanese fashion. Waver removed his shoes after stepping inside.

Rin prepared some Japanese tea for him. "What brings you here Lord El Melloi?"

"The two of you, you've caused quite the uproar in the Mages Association, using magecraft on live television."

"What's caused more of a stir? Our magecraft or the return of King Arthur?" Rin asked.

"Both! Everyone in Great Britain whispers about it, there's a media blackout regarding the incident, they don't want the Britannians to catch wind of Saber's true identity and persuade her to join them." Waver explained. "But the Mages Association sent me to deal with you and Shirou."

"Any punishment the Mages Association would inflict on us would displease my great Master, Zelretch. Do you want to deal with him?"

Waver frowned, Zelretch, the old wizard would be a problem. It gave him a headache just thinking about dealing with him again.

"The use of magecraft heralds King Arthur's return, at least I think that's what the history books will say about us. Does the Mages Association really want to pick a fight with both King Arthur and Merlin?" Rin asked.

"No, of course not. That would be suicide," Waver told her.

"Well, now that we've got the serious conversation out of the way, there is something else I wish to discuss with you remember the paper you wrote, "How Wizardry Should Be in the New Century"? You said in your thesis that if one achieves a deep understanding of the techniques and precise control over mana application it would allow one to overcome any difference in inherent ability, I found a young man who fits your criteria."

"Really, tell me more," Waver folded his arms.

I've found a prodigy, a member of the royal family, a young man who is a first generation mage but learns so quickly. You could think he was a sixth generation mage, even though he has a difficult time applying what he learns, he is definitely a genius. He is a lot like you. I thought you would be interested in teaching him as well."

Rin glanced at Waver.

"He possesses immense potential as a mage. His parents have meddled in something supernatural and I was hoping you'd look into it for me." Rin showed Waver Lelouch's photo.

"Interesting, royals meddling in the paranormal, I wonder what it could be, it's not magecraft, or they would have weaponized it for the military."

Waver sipped the tea.

"I'll meet with him, just to humor you," Waver told her.

"Good, because he's my nephew!" Rin grinned at him.

"Oh joy," he sighed. He always had problems dealing with Rin. He did dread meeting Saber again after all these years. The sad memories he associated with the Holy Grail War involved her.

It was an interesting time he lived in. he wondered if Iskandar was laughing somewhere in the Throne of Heroes about the whole thing.

* * *

That afternoon, Lelouch fell asleep in class, he had a dream. It was about Saber and her past.

 _Saber was engaged in battle with someone, the blows were vicious and deadly. He surmised it must be Mordred she was fighting; mother had often read the tales to Nunnally and Lelouch as bedtime stories._

 _"Where is King Arthur?! Show yourself to me, King of Knights!" Mordred screamed in rage._

 _A knight rushed at her as Mordred cut off his arm._

 _Mordred planted the sword in the ground breathing hard._

 _The Knight of Treachery looked up and saw Saber staring down at him._

 _Mordred stretched out his hands, "How's this? It's over King Arthur, your kingdom is doomed!" Mordred proclaimed as they prepared to fight._

 _Their blades met, "This is revenge for not relinquishing the throne to me!"_

 _Saber readied her sword._

 _Mordred clenched his fist, "Do you hate me? Do you detest me that much? Is it because I an the child of a witch?"_

 _Morred charged Arthur, rasing his sword, "ANSWER ME, ARTHUR!"_

 _"Why? Why did you refuse to pass the throne to me?!" Mordred screamed in rage and anger._

 _Saber looked at Mordred. "I have never once thought of you as detestable."_

 _Saber took up her lance and was on Mordred before he could even react.  
_

 _"For one simple reason, you do not have it in you what it takes to be a king," Saber replied solemnly._

Would she say that to me, I wonder, _Lelouch thought to himself._

 _They fought hard exchanging fierce blows, "Traitor! Now your death is upon you!" Saber brought her sword Excalibur slashing upwards, cutting deeply into Mordred's face. He saw the helmet shatter._

 _Lelouch was stunned to see that both Saber and Mordred had the same face._ A clone of some sort _? He was confused._

 _Lelouch was standing on a hill, he could see Saber there, shoulders bent and bowed with exhaustion._ It's funny really, _he thought,_ I've always seen her as someone who was invincible. All the schoolbooks said she was a god of war.

 _He heard her coughing and gasping for air._

I cannot die, I must undo my mistakes, I must become a better king, if I can start over, I can save everyone!

 _Suddenly a great light appeared and Saber reached for it. Lelouch remembered what Rin and Shirou had taught him about the World, and realized she was making a contract with it._

 _She disappeared for a briefly for a second, and then reappeared; looking so broken that Lelouch could hardly believe she was the same person._

 _"I'm here…again," Saber whispered brokenly._

 _Lelouch was stunned when he saw her burst into deep, agonizing sobs._

 _"Everyone…Lance…Lancelot!"_

Lancelot? What happened to him? Lelouch asked.

 _She fell to her knees, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I…I am unworthy! It was not I who should have been king! One day friend, I will claim the Grail!"_

"Lelouch, wake up buddy!" Rivalz called cheerfully. "Hey, are you all right? You're crying!"

Lelouch hadn't even noticed. Had the dream disturbed him so much?

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare, that's all," Lelouch reassured his friend.

"Are you sure?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah," he got up and left the student council room.

"Where are you going Rivalz?" Milly Ashford asked.

"Lelouch keeps wandering off, and I want to see where he's going. He keeps cutting me out of the action and I want to know why."

"Come on guys; let's follow him, maybe I'll finally get that dirt on him I've been looking for!" Milly Ashford said excitedly.

"Where's Nina?" Rivalz asked.

"I think she went home already," Milly replied.

"What's going on?" Kallen asked.

"We're spying on Lelouch!" Rivalz replied.

They trailed Lelouch as quietly as possible.

Lelouch got up from his desk; he began searching for Saber, but couldn't find her.

He found Saber in the school chapel, kneeling before the altar in prayer.

"Holy Father; heartily am I sorry to have offended thee, and detest all my sin for Thy just and merciful punishment. But most of all, because they offend Thee, my God above, creator of all things, who deserveth my utmost. By Your grace oh God, I resolveth to sin no more, and shun all things that do offend Thee. This I do in obeyance to the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Rivalz what's wrong?" Milly asked in a whisper, "you're shaking."

"Milly, that's—that's King Arthur! She hid her face when she rescued Suzaku Kururugi, I had suspected it, but this confirms it!"

Kallen was shocked that he'd recognize her without seeing her in armor or her Holy Sword, but she supposed it was because he was a full-blooded Britannian.

"You're shocked too Kallen?" Shirley whispered.

She was thankful that they thought she was shocked for the same reason they were.

They continued eavesdropping.

"Arturia, how can you believe in God, after everything that happened to you?" Lelouch asked out of curiosity.

The student council stifled their gasps, to hear their friend speak so casually with her, the Once and Future King, shocked them, and to call her by her name at that!

 _When did they meet and how?!_ Rivalz wanted to know when she had returned to Britannia and why she had not announced herself when she'd rescued Suzaku Kururugi.

"I can, because He has not left me, even after everything that has happened, it was a divine blessing that led me to Shirou Emiya, the man who saved me from my despair."

"I thought it was your will that caused you to seek the Holy Grail, those were the thoughts I heard in my dream."

"Our Lord Jesus Christ has given me the gift of stubbornness," Saber laughed. "Do you care about such things?"

"It doesn't really matter what you and I believe regarding God, as long as I can obliterate Britannia, I don't care whether God exists or not." Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"Lelouch, you often say that you want to obliterate Britannia, and from the story, you told us regarding your father, I understand quite well, but why obliterate the entire country, and not just the royal family?"

"The cycle of hatred will continue until someone stops it."

"And I suppose you intend to do it," Saber noted.

"I intend to be the one to do it. I will demolish the old world and rebuild a new and better one in its place. I will create a world where Nunnally can find happiness."

"There are many who would call you a madman for such things, Your Highness," Saber told him.

'Saber, the Britannia you ruled over, the Britannia you want to save, is it a kinder, gentler world?" Lelouch asked.

"My Britannia was not a utopia, but I wanted it to be a kind, gentle world," Saber replied.

"Will you fulfill my sister's wish and make this empire the kinder, gentler place she desires?"

"Is that why you fight them? Is that your true motive?"

"Yes Saber, and would you do me the honor of leading me, to that utopia."

"You do me great honor, Master, but I have already sworn a solemn oath to you, that I would be your blade. I will fight with you Master, so long as you make my one wish come true, I will be your trusted blade."

Lelouch grinned at her, "Well then, I suppose the first task at hand is to return to Great Britain and place you on the throne."

The student council was confused except for Milly who knew of his royal status. The others were stunned, Lelouch was royalty?!

"I intend to return home, Lelouch, but I sense there's something else you want to ask me," Saber glanced at him, standing to her feet.

"Why would you help me?" Lelouch gripped her shoulder. "You saved me in the Shinjuku ghetto, why?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things," Saber told him.

Lelouch clenched his fist, "Is that your only reason, King of Knights because you pitied me?" Lelouch asked angrily.

She turned to him, "You have isolated yourself from everyone because you are a mage. Thus you plummet into the abyss that lies between good and evil. But if a man can climb out of that abyss and into the light, then you have the soul of a king."

"The soul of a king…hmm…" Lelouch was silent. He was still troubled by her statement that she had a tender spot for cripples and bastards.

She seemed to read his thoughts. "When I speak of cripples, I speak of your sister. When I speak of bastards I speak of myself."

"I remember how you were born," Lelouch recalled. "Merlin made Uther Pendragon look like the Duke of Cornwall so he could sleep with your mother Igraine."

"Yes, such things are child's play for Merlin, but these things are not important now."

"Hmm, everyone on Earth is looking for you. Because of you, the world is going through an upheaval. So is this it, is this what you wanted to see?" Saber put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, this uproar is simply a means to an end. The world is destined to descend into greater chaos."

Kallen was stunned, could Lelouch be the mysterious Zero who had rescued Suzaku Kururugi? It didn't seem like he could possibly be Zero, and yet she said everyone in the world was looking for him.

 _Could he really be Zero? How do I even know for sure?_

Saber gazed upon the stained glass window. "Lelouch, are you serious about this? What you're doing isn't one of our chess matches. When you play a game of thrones Master, you win or you die."

"You've played a game of thrones, so tell me, did you win or did you die?"

"I've done both," she smiled at him.

"Would you indulge my curiosity?" Lelouch asked her, tossing the jewel Rin had given him and catching it again.

"Of course Master," Saber replied.

"The Holy Grail you speak of, is it the one from your legend?" Lelouch asked.

"No, it was an all-powerful wish-granting device, that I eventually destroyed," Saber told him.

Lelouch balked in shock, "What?! If you could use the Holy Grail to save Britannia; why would you destroy it?!"

"I did want the Grail; it alone could grant me my wish. The chance to undo the path that led Britain to ruin. I could not die, not yet at least. That is why I wanted to win the Grail. I failed to reach my ideals, and I should have never become king."

Rivalz buried his face in his hands, he had always loved those stories, but to hear her speak, and to know she had never wanted to be king at all broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

"I desired to erase myself from existence so that Britain might have a better King, but Shirou saved me, showed me that I did not need the Holy Grail, and when we learned that it had been corrupted by evil, we destroyed it."

"So Lelouch, what did Orange turn out to be anyway? I have satisfied your curiosity, now you must satisfy mine."

"I used the codename Orange because it's the color of Uncle Shirou's hair."

Saber burst out laughing. "Really? You do amuse me, Lelouch."

"Since when do you laugh?"

"I have very little to laugh about Master, the state of Britannia saddens me more than anything."

"But, the more they claim to be comrades of like mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion."

Lelouch glanced at the stained glass window, "Arturia, what happened to Lancelot? You kept saying that you were sorry."

"You know, you are one of the few people who call me by my name," she glanced at him.

"Your name suits you well, Your Highness," Lelouch told her. "I suppose it distinguishes me from my aunt and uncle, who still call you Saber."

Milly was stunned, when did Lelouch have family she didn't know about?

Rivalz was fascinated, he just wanted to hear more, to see the person he loved and admired in the flesh and to hear her speak, made him cherish the stories he'd read, even if the truth hurt him so much.

"I shall tell you Sir Lancelot's dying thoughts as he lay in my arms, after I slew him in the Fourth Holy Grail War," Saber began.

"Because I could not stop myself from loving Guinevere, I was never able to forgive myself," Saber quoted her dear friend. "But King Arthur, you never spoke once of my many sins, you never sought atonement from me. You simply continued to stand before us in your righteousness."

The saddest expression came over her face and the girls on the student council all clapped their hands over their mouths to try not to make noise as they joined Rivalz in weeping for the greatest leader in the history of Britannia.

"But deep in my heart, I desired judgment at your hands. Had your anger judged me, had your righteousness condemned me, I might have not fallen onto the path of madness in my quest to atone and save my immortal soul."

"But this much I can say with certainty, King Arthur. You were the greatest king who had ever lived. All those at the Round Table…felt the same as I did."

Rivalz cried out, causing Saber to turn and gaze upon the student council as they hid behind the pews.

She walked over to Rivalz and put her hand on his shoulder.

'Now leave your weeping and mourning, gentle knight, your love for your king is splendid Rivalz Cadermode. I came to terms with my life long ago; I can live with the choices I made."

Saber gestured to the others, "On your feet my friends."

The student council stood to their feet. Rivalz stayed on his knees.

"P-please Your Highness, I beg your forgiveness for eavesdropping. If you punish anyone, then punish me, it was my idea to follow Lelouch because we've been worried about him."

Saber pulled Rivalz to his feet.

"Your concern for my Master is also splendid, because of your love for me and my Master; I will pardon you and your friends, besides I've wanted to speak to you, Rivalz for some time."

"Me, Your Highness?" Rivalz asked.

"My Master Lelouch speaks very highly of you," Saber told him, bowing as royalty did. "As for how you may address me, for the sake of hiding my identity, I request to be called Saber, as it was the Servant Class I was known by when I was summoned to this era."

The student council nodded.

"I request that you keep my return a secret, you must swear not to talk about it at school, where you may be overheard. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they agreed.

She smiled at them, "Tell me your names."

"I'm Milly Ashford; this is Kallen Stadtfeld, and Rivalz Cadermode," Milly introduced them, bowing quickly.

"High King of Britain and founder of Camelot, Arturia Pendragon at your service," Saber bowed in royal fashion. She turned to Lelouch.

"Would you indulge me Master, and let me have dinner with your friends?" Saber asked.

"Yes, of course, you are the King of Knights after all, and it's the least I can do to repay you for saving my life." Lelouch told her.

"When did she save you, Lulu?" Shirley asked in shock.

"You remember Shirley, the Shinjuku incident; she rescued me from Britannian soldiers and helped me escape," Lelouch replied.

"Thank you so much, Saber!" Shirley exclaimed.

"I have taken Lelouch as my Master and as a Servant and a knight; I swore an oath to protect him," Saber smiled at her, "but your thanks is enough."

"What sort of relationship do you two have?" Shirley asked, wondering how they had met and just what kind of relationship this was. The whole Master/Servant thing confused her.

"We should not speak of it here, let's go home, Master, your house is the best place for this conversation."

"Wait, YOU LIVE WITH HER?!" they all screamed.

"Until I return to Great Britain, I will remain on school grounds," Saber explained. They began to follow her out as she walked to where Lelouch lived.

Kallen stopped, "Lelouch answer me, are you Zero?"

"Yes, I am Zero, the man who challenges the Britannian Empire, the one who will crush the world, and the one who will recreate the world anew!"

"That's a bold claim Master," Saber glanced at him.

"I will do whatever it takes to fulfill your wish, Saber," Lelouch told her, "I have promised to follow you, but if it means I must destroy the world and create it anew, then I'll do just that."

"We shouldn't talk about these things out here!" Saber warned him sternly.

Lelouch was silent. Kallen was trying to process everything in her mind. Milly decided to change the subject and she wanted to speak to Saber.

"We're deeply honored that you would do all this Saber," Milly gazed at her.

"Before my return to Britain, I wish to meet with your family. Lelouch told me that the Ashford family supported his mother before she was murdered and that your family has sheltered he and Nunnally here. I wish to reward your family's loyalty to him. I will restore their noble status."

"Y-you would do that for my family," Milly asked, stunned.

"It would be very easy for me, all I need for you to do is arrange a meeting with them."

"Of course, Saber, of course! My mother will be so happy! You've saved me, I swear!"

"I've saved you, from what?" Saber asked.

"Getting married to restore the family!" Milly breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Saber laughed.

Shirley couldn't get over how beautiful she was, and she was stunned that Lelouch was able to keep her a secret on school grounds.

Milly was utterly giddy, she was always hungry for secrets, this was just too much. King Arthur returning, Lelouch had a relationship with her, and all sorts of strange things were happening. It was so exciting!

Rivalz was watching in awed silence, he saw the person he admired so much had spoken to him and called him her friend. He felt so honored, but what could he do for her?

Kallen thought it strange, she couldn't find it in her heart to hate Britannia's greatest king, but she was unlike any Britannian she'd ever met before.

They entered Lelouch's house.

"Welcome home Lelouch," Sayoko greeted them. "You've brought your friends I see. I must assist Mr. Emiya in the kitchen."

"Don't feel you have to Miss Sayoko, I've already finished making dinner," Shirou replied, walking into the room.

Saber smiled widely at him, "I'm back, Shirou."

"Welcome home, Saber," Shirou greeted her.

Saber moved to embrace him, she leaned in and kissed him. The student council was shocked at this development. They weren't expecting this!

"Uh, we're all standing here," Lelouch cleared his throat.

"Yes, and I have no shame whatsoever!" Saber grinned at him.

They pulled away.

"Uncle, thank you for dinner!" Lelouch told him gratefully.

"Uncle?!" the student council was surprised.

"Yes, my wife's side of the family is related to Lelouch's mother, and uh, yes, my wife has been generous to Saber and opened our marriage to her."

Now all of them were gawking, stunned.

The two girls looked admiringly at Shirou Emiya. They didn't care that he was an Eleven; he was so handsome and charming, they couldn't help but feel anything but warmth towards him.

"My name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya, I'm glad to meet all of you."

'I'm Milly, this is Shirley, and Rivalz," Milly greeted him.

"You're one of the Eleven Mages! We saw you on TV, when you rescued Suzaku Kururugi!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Yes, and we've caused an uproar even within our own people, magecraft is supposed to be a secret, and yet you've all seen it."

"But what does this have to do with Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"Uncle, I can tell them?" Lelouch asked, glancing at Shirou.

"Yes, you may tell them, Saber has already sworn them to secrecy, I'm sure they can keep your secret too."

"Uncle, how did you know?" Lelouch asked in surprise.

"I have a bond with her, as you do, I was her Master once long ago, remember?"

"Well then, I have a confession to make," he glanced at the others.

"A confession Lelouch?" Milly asked.

"Yes," Lelouch nodded. "I am a mage."

'You can do magic like the Eleven Mages?" Rivalz asked in awe.

"I don't know nearly that much, I'm just a novice, but Aunt Rin says that I learn very quickly, and that I should be able to use it effectively very soon," Lelouch told them.

"Are you a lot like Merlin?" Rivalz asked in excitement.

'No, no, no!" Lelouch laughed holding up his hands, "I'm nowhere near being anything like Merlin!"

"Excuse me, but would you all mind helping me set the table?" Shirou asked the girls on the student council.

Rivalz wondered what he should do; he noticed Saber was sitting next to Nunnally.

Saber sat beside Nunnally, keeping an eye on her. Rivalz approached her slowly.

"Saber, might I offer you my service, I'm not a knight or anything, and I have no sword to offer you, but I want to all the same!"

She gazed on him with joy, "You must have a sword if you enter my service." She glanced at Shirou. "Shirou, please trace young Rivalz a sword, he wishes to enter my service and it would not be proper for him to not offer me a sword."

Shirou and the other had returned with plates of both Japanese and Britannian food.

"Of course Saber," Shirou stood up and walked over to them. "Trace on."

The others were amazed by Shirou's projection magic and he handed the sword to Rivalz. He knelt before Saber and handed it to her.

"I have a sword, please accept it," he said eagerly.

"And gladly I accept it, you are Sir Rivalz of Britain," Saber smiled.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Saber?" Rivalz asked.

"Watch over Lelouch, he needs all you around him to keep him from walking down the wrong path."

Shirou answered his phone and spoke for a moment, "Rin told me she's almost here with another guest. In the meantime, we should continue your training Lelouch."

The others gathered around to watch.

"Now focus, just like I taught you," Shirou told him.

"Trace on," Lelouch spoke, he focused his Mana.

"There are two spots where the heating element is about to break…" Lelouch told himself. "The heat transfer pipe is still good. I can patch the electrical cord with power tape for now."

"Good, you're learning very quickly," Shirou smiled. They heard the door open. "Rin's back, shall we eat dinner now?"

Rin entered the room and greeted them, "I didn't know we had guests."

She gestured to an older man. "This is Lord El Melloi, he will be another teacher for Lelouch."

"Hello," Waver greeted them. He looked up at the sight of Saber who had walked into the front of the house.

"It has been a long time, Rider's Master," she gave him a bow. "He would be pleased that you have "manned up a little"."

"I have never seen you smile, Saber," Lord El Melloi noted.

"I didn't have much to smile about 33 years ago," Saber told him. They walked back to the table.

They all sat down at the table. Saber folded her hands in prayer to say thanks for the meal.

"Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from our bounty, through Christ our Lord, Amen," Saber prayed before the meal.

"Uh…Saber…you said Lulu made a promise to you, what was it?" Shirley asked nervously.

"Now you have to start from the beginning, Saber," Milly looked at her. "How did the three of you meet?"

"I met him 13 years ago…" Saber began to tell them the story of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

They began to eat and talk, and so this strange group of misfits came together to celebrate the return of Britannia's savior.

* * *

"Kushima, Kochi, Hiroshima, this has been the seventh occurrence since that man Zero raised his head," Cecile observed.

"It seems the other groups are following his lead and putting up a fight," Lloyd Asplund noted.

"And now suspicions about that Orange thing have cost Margrave Jeremiah his command," Cecile commented.

"Maybe he wasn't good enough. Thanks to him the relations between the police and the administration are screwed up. It's made a fine mess for us as well."

Meanwhile, the Japanese Liberation Front was discussing Zero.

"Help them, Tohdoh," Jousei Kusakabe pleaded with Tohdo. "Zero has thrown the Britannians into chaos! Now's the time for us the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand!"

"Calm down!" Tohdoh told him sternly. "Kyoto giving Zero the Gurren Mark II to Zero hasn't been confirmed. If we pay too much attention to Zero we may trip ourselves up."

* * *

Suzaku left the courthouse.

"Case number 107, Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 military forces. In the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect and are hereby set free due to a lack of evidence."

Suzaku walked out a free man. "What happened? I'm free," he said to himself.

"Out of the way, please! Look out below!" a young teen's voice called out to him as he saw a young lady leaping out of a window above him, he put down everything and managed to catch her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, are you all right?" Suzaku asked in a confused voice.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped," she told him.

"Well, don't worry, I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms either!" Suzaku admitted.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong?" Suzaku asked, concerned.

She glanced down quickly and looked up at him, "Yes! There is something wrong! Bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances could you help me please?"

Meanwhile, Lord Kewell was trying to think of a way to save his own reputation.

"We must get rid of this Orange character before Princess Cornelia assumes her new post!" Kewell said to them.

"Now the loyalty of us Pure Bloods is being called into question," another man said.

"Are the rumors true, Lord Jeremiah was bribed?"

"Do you know what this Orange means?" the officer asked. "In any case, Lord Jeremiah is hiding something. Saying that he couldn't do anything to stop the Eleven Mages! Bartley offered the same excuse! But we couldn't prove the Eleven Mages were involved in that incident either."

Villetta Nu was watching Lord Jeremiah on the monitor, _There are always strange events surrounding this Zero. I wonder if that man who knocked me out had something to do with it. Still, why did he spare me? The logical thing to do is to kill me. I didn't want to admit my Sutherland was stolen, but I did._

Villetta frowned, what _was_ she missing? She remained lost in thought.

* * *

Suzaku was walking beside the young lady.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet have we?" She glanced at him, "My name is…Euphy!"

"Euphy?" Suzaku smiled a little. He walked ahead of her, turning around to face her. "My name is—"

"Don't tell me, I already know it," she interrupted him, "You're a celebrity! Son of Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi!"

He turned away from her, "You lied before, there's no one chasing you at all."

"Meow!" Euphy exclaimed, "Mew, meow! Oh does the kitty's paw hurt?"

She meowed at the cat as it nuzzled her hand.

Suzaku walked up to her as she held out the cat to him.

He chuckled, holding out a finger to the cat, only to have it bite him. He winced.

"Oh my!" Euphy exclaimed.

Lloyd pulled the truck containing the Lancelot up to the front of the courthouse.

"We're running late, I hope he's still waiting for us," Lloyd told Cecile.

"Considering the charge did they really release him?" Cecile asked.

"Yes, they had no evidence," Lloyd replied, glancing at his assistant. "I'm sure they put him through the third degree because of that Zero incident."

"Huh? What is he—?" Lloyd asked, staring at Suzaku walking with Euphy.

"Huh?" Cecile asked, just as confused.

They bandaged the cat's hurt paw.

"Do you have trouble with cats?" Euphy looked over at him as they sat on the steps.

"I like them just fine," Suzaku reached out to the cat, only to have it hiss at him, "However, the attraction isn't mutual."

"I think that unrequited love is the mark of a kind person," Euphy told him just as the cat bounded away. "Oh, the kitty ran away!"

"Euphy, why did you tell me that lie earlier?"

"Do you ask because you're concerned about me?" Euphy queried.

"Um, uh, of course," he stammered.

"Good, then you can accompany me some more!" she pulled him to his feet and dragged him along with her.

"Oh all right," Suzaku reluctantly agreed.

"Came on, it'll be fun!"

They began walking together and spent the day shopping, Suzaku laughed at Euphy when she struck the mannequin's pose. They continued on to find something to eat.

"Being here is just like being in Britannia, I feel right at home," Euphy told him.

"You're from the homeland?" Suzaku queried, curious about her. They stopped at a café and got some dessert to snack on.

"Uh huh, I was a student there until last week," she answered.

"Last week? So what are you doing now?" he countered with his own question. "By student did you mean high school? You can go sightseeing any time can't you?"

Euphy giggled in amusement at all his questions.

"You ask a lot of questions," she observed.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly. "You see, today is the last day of my vacation and I wanted to see as much of Area 11 as I could because I want to know what kind of place it is."

"You didn't need me for that," Suzaku told her. He noticed she was looking at the Su News report on Zero as they sat across from a giant TV screen.

"No, I'm glad I could see it with you," Euphy told him sincerely.

"Is that right?" Suzaku was puzzled why anyone would want to spend time with him, given his reputation thanks to being framed for a murder he didn't commit.

They walked through the street, "Suzaku, would you mind taking me to one more place please?"

Turning to her, he dropped the bag, bowing, "Your wish is my command My Lady, where to?"

"Take me to Shinjuku," Euphy said simply.

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock, _why_ would she want to go _there_?

"Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there," Euphy told him.


	7. Truth and Stories

**Truth and Stories**

 ** _Author's note:_** _HE'S BACK! LELOUCH IS BACK! Code Geass: Lelouch of the Resurrection has been announced! WOOO! But it better make sense! Maybe he DID get her code! I'm excited, people! I'm excited! It's gonna be a movie trilogy! WOO!_

 _I ship Lelouch/Shirley a little more than Lelouch/Kallen because it's so unfair, and they were so sweet together!_

 _Off topic, as a Star Wars fan, I'm sad to say we lost Carrie Fisher, Princess Leia Organa's actress to a heart attack, on December 27th, 2016, then her mother died of a stroke the next day. Keep her family and friends in your prayers. We've lost two Star Wars actors in one year, her and Kenny Baker._

* * *

The student council was outside in the schoolyard, watching Shirou and Lelouch spar. Shirley Fenette was watching Lulu with interest. He was sparring with his uncle Shirou. She found it interesting that he had an Eleven as an uncle, but he was a good person, so polite and kind. He cared about Lulu and Saber, he didn't care about ethnicity or racism or any of that.

The three of them made an odd trio, two Elevens, and a Britannian.

She noticed how Saber adored Shirou, she could see they were very happy together, but it was complicated because he was married, and apparently, his wife had opened the marriage to Saber. It wasn't too surprising; she heard stories that Emperor Charles Zi Britannia had mistresses and consorts. Her mind was still trying to comprehend that Lulu was royalty.

 _I always thought of him as a prince, but not literally!_ Shirley noted that Lelouch was actually applying himself to learning from his uncle about swordplay.

Shirou was an excellent swordsman. He blocked each of Lelouch's attacks effortlessly.

He slashed at Shirou, swinging to the left. Shirou parried easily.

Shirou swung from left to right, landing a blow that connected with his head. Lelouch fell to the ground under a barrage of Shirou's attacks.

"You're doing very well, Lelouch. You should rest," Shirou smiled at him.

"How could you spar with me after sparring with Saber for two hours? How are you not tired?" Lelouch asked, breathing hard.

"I've been training for years, you've only gotten started. You're doing well lasting an hour against me, and I wasn't going easy on you."

Lelouch sat down, leaning against the wall. "Am I always going to be this tired?"

"No, you'll improve, as long as you keep training. We're done for tonight, we'll pick this up tomorrow."

Shirou put away the shinai.

"Lelouch, you're finally ready to learn the magecraft that was my father's signature. The Tohsaka fire magic. I will teach you the spell my father learned," Rin Emiya told him.

The student council gathered around and watched him.

Rin had set up a torch in the yard. "Take this jewel staff, focus your mana and say the words, "Intensive Einascherung"."

Lelouch focused his energy, "Intensive Einascherung!"

The student council watched in amazement as the torch was burnt to ashes.

"I'm impressed," Milly told him. "I didn't think you actually had it in you to apply yourself!"

"That was incredible, Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Real magic, my mind is blown!" Rivalz laughed.

"Impressive, most impressive!" Saber told him, a small smile on her face.

Shirley noticed Saber was reading about the Miracle of Itsukushima, at least non-Britannian sources regarding what happened there.

"This Kyoshiro Tohdoh is an excellent commander, to defeat Britannia without the use of a Knightmare frame is impressive. Shirou, can you contact the Japanese Liberation Front so I can meet with them?"

"The Japanese Liberation Front has often asked us to help them. We will meet with them and negotiate with them; I hope they'll listen to us."

Lelouch was optimistic. "Since they've been trying to contact you I'm sure they'll be interested in meeting with Saber since they did see what she did on TV."

"I shall meet with them once Shirou makes contact with them," Saber smiled, putting down the tablet she was using to read what she'd looked up on the internet.

Rin was busy giving Lelouch advice and Lord El Melloi II was watching with interest.

Saber noticed him stealing a sidelong glance at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Lord El Melloi II?" Saber asked.

"I hope that you'll forgive me, Saber. For a long time, I hated Japan and its people. The country because of the bad memories I have here, and the people because they irritate me."

"But you don't hate them completely after all, Rin studied under you."

"I know but…I just can't separate Japan and its people from my bad memories." Lord El Melloi II rubbed the back of his head.

"What did you see in this country that was so awful you began to hate it?" Saber asked, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when Caster was kidnapping and murdering children in Fuyuki?"

Lelouch saw the color drain out of Saber's face, "Is something wrong Saber?"

"Just remembering something awful that happened in Japan, that's all, nothing to concern yourself with Master. I would rather not remember that raving madman. He kept calling me Jean, and insisted I knew him."

Lord El Melloi II gestured to her. "I did research on Jean d'Arc and her face bears a striking resemblance to yours."

"I see, but what did you see that was so horrifying it caused you to hate this country?" Saber asked.

"Rider and I found one of Caster's hideouts, it was filled the corpses of the children he had kidnapped and murdered." The Mage's fist shook, "I still remember that there was so much blood it covered the walls and ceiling. Blood dripped onto my face. I remember the dismembered children, their bodies were strewn all over the room in pieces. Sometimes…I still have nightmares about it. So I started to hate this country, if I had not come here I would have never had to see that."

"I too have seen many horrific and terrible things in my life, but you will rise above them I am sure. Iskander would be very proud of you." Saber patted him on the head, a comforting gesture. Lord El Melloi II laughed.

"I wasn't expecting that, I was half expecting to be swatted upside the head, Rider always did that and then he'd call me an idiot afterward."

"Ah, I see. He was a good man, he wanted to help me, but I was not ready to understand what he told me," Saber sighed. "That night he told me some harsh truths, I have taken his words to heart as I know he hoped I would. I do remember that the wine was excellent."

"I cannot help but wonder how the Fourth War would have gone had I been your Master instead. Perhaps we would have won the war and I would have returned with you to London."

"Do you live there?" Saber asked, her eyes lighting up with joy.

"Yes, I am from London, England, Your Highness. I will admit, I was surprised when I realized who you were, and a little jealous that I hadn't summoned you."

"Am I so beloved back in my home country?" Saber asked.

"Yes, there are societies dedicated to learning about you. People read stories about you, archeologists search for remnants of the realm of Logres. Your legend has been passed down for generations and they still believe that you will return as the Once and Future King. You are Britain's national treasure and they hate Britannia because they have stolen your legend away from your homeland and forgotten your ideals."

Saber got to her feet, "Then I should return home as soon as I can, but not before I contact the Japanese Liberation Front."

"When you return home to London, I hope that you will consider my services."

"Already trying to win my favor are you My Lord?" Saber laughed, gesturing to him.

"Of course, the Clocktower wishes to be in the good graces of the King of Knights."

"I shall visit them soon as well."

"I hope for Japan's independence, then," the Mage told her.

"But you said that you hated this country," Kallen looked at him confused.

"I hate a lot of things about this country, but ever since Britannia took over this country, it means I no longer have access to Japanese videogames, one of the few things about this country that _does_ make me happy!"

Kallen Kouzuki laughed, "Then maybe you'll stop hating us once you get your videogames back."

She looked at Saber, "If I hadn't seen her holy sword, I would have sworn she was the resurrected Okita Sōji, one of Japan's greatest swordsmen. I still find it hard to believe you fought against Kojirou Sasaki."

Saber smiled at her, "Be proud of your countryman, he was a formidable warrior. I was impressed. I barely escaped with my life!"

Saber let out a sigh, "It seems fate finds it humorous to give my face to many people."

"Kallen, since you and Lelouch have told us everything, do you think you could teach me to pilot a Knightmare frame?"

Kallen did a double take, "You want to fight against Britannia?!"

"When Lelouch told us about what happened to Nunnally, I just couldn't believe her dad would just send them away because Lelouch confronted him about it. That's not the Britannia that I want to live in, what Saber is offering is the sort of world I can only hope for."

"Then we'll start as soon as we can, I thought you would hate me," Kallen admitted.

"I don't hate you, you're my friend after all!" Rivalz smiled. "If I hate you, then I have to hate Saber, she fell in love with Mr. Shirou right? I couldn't live with myself if I hated her! And Mr. Shirou's a very nice, good person!"

Rivalz looked at his watch.

"Aw man, look at how late it is, my dad's gonna be mad if I don't get home!" Rivalz groaned. "Farewell, Your Highness!" He quickly left.

"I'm heading home too, Saber, I'll tell my family you want to meet them!" Milly Ashford told them. She left for her home on school grounds.

"I suppose I'll call my father," Shirley prepared to pull out her phone.

"I will escort you home myself," Saber stopped her. "I have not had the chance to chance to speak with you yet, Shirley."

"Saber please, you couldn't possibly walk me home, it would take hours!"

"Who said we're walking, I can move faster than any ordinary human being."

"But Saber, what if someone sees you?" Lelouch asked.

"They will not see me," Saber reassured him.

"All right, take her home, but don't draw attention to yourself," Lelouch instructed.

Saber left. Kallen stood behind him.

"Answer my question, Lelouch. Are you really doing all this for Nunnally's sake? This isn't just one of your chess games Rivalz talks about?"

"Yes, she's my reason for living, and I will make the world into the kinder, gentler place she wants it to be."

"I see, we fight for similar reasons, I'm fighting for the sake of my late brother, so his life won't have been in vain."

"Will you join me Kallen Kouzuki?" Lelouch offered his hand to her.

"Yes, we're going to change the world, all of us," Kallen told him, taking his hand. "I believe in Zero, and I always will."

 _It's nice to know my friends have taken all my secrets very well. I feared they would abandon me. Now I won't have to carry all this weight by myself._

* * *

Outside, Saber suddenly picked Shirley up bridal style. "Hold on!"

"Wait, what—!" Shirley exclaimed as Saber began to run. She began running; suddenly Shirley saw that Saber sprung up onto the roof of a nearby house. She began sprinting across the rooftops, leaping from building to building.

"Tell me, which way is your house?" Saber asked.

Shirley pointed in the direction. "It's so incredible! It feels like I'm flying!"

"I shall return you home shortly; we will land away from your house so that we may walk home."

"Love is power! When you love someone, that has... incredible power. You think about them all day long. You write poetry that rhymes, you feel you can fly, head down to toe, in the beginning! And I've always spent life... that is... what about you, Saber? Haven't you ever thought that way for someone important to you? You love Mr. Shirou don't you?" Shirley asked quietly.

"Yes, very much," Saber replied, smiling warmly at the mention of his name.

"I don't have anything against…Japanese people," Shirley knew that Saber hated the term "Elevens" but she had to remember not to say it around her. It was a habit to refer to them as Numbers because it was normal. But she wasn't a racist and didn't hate them. "But I find it very romantic and sweet that a Japanese person would fall in love with a Britannian. Especially considering how things are now."

"I love him for many reasons; he saw my many sins and did not falter in his love for me. I love him because he loved me more than anything. And his was the only life I managed to save, despite the fact that I tried to save so many. His love made me a better, stronger person."

They continued walking.

"You were born in the wrong era, Shirley, I could have used your help back home, you would have made some sense of Merlin's constant talk of love," Saber laughed, clapping her hand on the young teen's shoulder.

"Merlin talked about that kind of stuff?" Shirley asked surprised.

" _Talks_ , Shirley, he still lives, but he's trapped in a place he can't get out of, the Tower of Avalon. I have no doubt; he's probably rambling on about love as we speak."

"I see, I always did like the King Arthur stories, because of Sir Lancelot and Guinevere," Shirley admitted. "It was so romantic, but it was so sad. I always thought it was because she was married. Now it seems far more complicated."

"It was, the marriage was for public appearance, and I knew she was in love with Lancelot. I wanted nothing more than for the two of them to be happy, but that was never meant to be."

Saber sighed, "We should speak of other things. I know that you have feelings for my Master, Lelouch do you not?"

Shirley blushed, "H-how do you know that?"

"I know the look of a woman in love, except back in my own time, it could be very dramatic," Saber laughed.

They stopped in front of her house, "Thank you, Saber." Shirley looked up. "Father? Am I too late?"

"Your—Your Highness?" Joseph Fenntte asked, stunned.

"What can I do for you sir?" Saber asked politely. Joseph Fenntte bowed low on both knees before her.

"I beg your forgiveness Your Highness," he replied.

"What have you done that I should forgive you?"

"I am part of a research team that spirited you away to this country."

"Did you know why they wished to bring me here?"

"No Your Highness, I do not know why they wanted to bring you here," Joseph told her honestly.

"Then I forgive you, and once I reclaim my kingdom, I shall have you come work for me, where you will avoid intrigue and things that are beyond you and not be caught in the crossfire."

"Really, Majesty, you would hire me?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes."

He rose to his feet and kissed her hand respectfully. "Thank you Your Highness!"

"Saber, will you do something for me?" Shirley asked.

"I will give you whatever you ask for if it is within my power to do so," Saber replied, she had often given gifts to many people in her previous life. That did not change.

"Watch over Lulu for me. For my sake, I can't be of much help, I can't fight like Kallen, I don't know a thing about politics, but I want to be of help to him somehow."

"You already help him, Shirley, you are honest with him, and you are there for him. I will protect him on your behalf, for your sake as well as mine. I swear upon my holy sword, I will fulfill my oath to protect him."

"You mustn't tell anyone about me, Mr. Fennette. I bid you both farewell," Saber leapt up and disappeared into the night.

Shirley and Joseph glanced at each other; it had truly been an extraordinary day.

* * *

Diethard Reid was sitting in the bar, drinking quietly, stewing over his situation. His bosses had reprimanded him for the Zero incident and he was being demoted.

He wondered if it had been worth it, filming Zero and letting it run, still, he was so excited about it. And that woman Saber, who was she? She had a Britannian accent, but was she a disgruntled noble? She spoke in such a way that it seemed like something out of the old stories, but still, she fascinated him even more than Zero.

"It was worth it though," he said to himself.

Unexpectedly, he saw a beautiful blonde haired woman enter the bar; she chose a seat next to him. He gasped in shock, he recognized her, it was Saber herself! And yet he recognized her, deep down in his cold unfeeling heart that was cynical about everything, he knew instantly who she was.

He had shown the recordings to many medieval experts and they had told him that she was from the Arthurian time period. He suspected she was a member of the Round Table, but he had always assumed she was Galahad or Sir Bors, or Sir Gawain or even Sir Lancelot, but upon seeing her face, he knew exactly who she was, and it stunned him.

He rose to his feet and tried to bow before her, she gripped him by his shoulders and whispered fiercely in his ear, "Not here, sir! I have not announced myself yet."

 _She is as humble and gracious as the stories say, how could I have not recognized her when she rescued Suzaku Kururugi?_ Diethard thought to himself.

"You are indeed as humble and courteous as they say you are!" the reporter exclaimed.

 _This man is a natural born flatterer if I ever met one, I don't trust him,_ Saber thought to herself, she'd seen and met many men like him; she would keep her guard up.

"Ah, Saber, what can I Diethard Reid, do for you?" Diethard asked.

"You are a member of the press, are you not?" Saber glanced at him.

"You—you know about that? You're not confused by this era?"

"Yes, I was given knowledge of this era by the Holy Grail long ago, but I noticed that you were brave and audacious enough to run out and film me and my Master even though you could have been killed while doing so."

"Me? Brave and audacious, you flatter me, I just wanted the story," he laughed.

"Do you care about the truth or you just want a story you can tell?" Saber asked.

"The truth doesn't. really matter does it? Just the story," Diethard stated bluntly.

"If I can give you a story that _is_ the truth, would you pursue it?" Saber wanted to learn more about this man.

"Yes, of course! I have always been fascinated by both you and Zero the moment I laid eyes on both of you!"

"I see, then I shall give you the story of the century, my magnificent return to my country, would that satisfy your need for a story Mr. Reid?"

"Yes, I would follow you into the depths of Hell if that is where you wish to go!" he said eagerly.

"Ah, but you are the sort of man who would switch loyalties if you find someone more interesting than me and my Master," she smiled slyly at him.

 _He's the sort of courtier who would flatter you to your face and plot behind your back, but I can read him so he's easy to manage._

"The first time I ever saw you was the night you rescued Kururugi, and I trembled, it was like a new era had taken form and appeared before me. I wish to document you and Zero, as you build your organization and topple over the empire then take this world for your own. I wish to be there documenting history as it's created; nothing has ever made my heart dance more."

Saber steepled her hands, "You find me so fascinating sir?"

"Who could be more fascinating than you, Saber?" he asked. "Why would someone as renowned as you serve Zero?"

"He has promised to make my one wish come true, he has promised me to save my country," Saber replied.

 _She is everything her legends say she is! King Arthur is truly magnificent! She could have gone to_ anyone _in the press, and yet she wants me to join her! I will be immortalized as the one who aired King Arthur's return on Britannian television!_

"I ask that you let me help you in your endeavor," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I gladly accept your help then, Mr. Reid," she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "I know the sort of man you are, and if you should betray me, I will run you through with my holy sword Excalibur and see to your death personally. Do we understand each other, Mr. Reid?"

"I would expect no less of you Saber," he gulped nervously.

She asked him for his phone number to contact him when she was ready to depart for Britain. He gave it to her, relieved that she seemed to relax after threatening him, returning to that polite demeanor that he found to be impeccable. After she left, he burst out laughing. This was one of the best things that could have happened to him, being demoted had its advantages after all.

* * *

The next day Tatewaki Katase sat inside his hideout in the Narita mountains. Josui Kusakabe approached him.

"General, the woman Saber has arrived with one of the Eleven Mages, the Archer. She said she's here on behalf of her Master, Zero."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Speaking with Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh," Josui Kusakabe replied.

"Send her in immediately!" Katase ordered. He remembered how she'd terrified the Britannians and rescued Suzaku Kururugi, the general was eager to speak to her.

Saber entered the room and bowed before him in Japanese fashion, she sat down before him, sitting on her heels.

"What would Zero's Servant want with us, the Japanese Liberation Front?" Tatewaki Katase asked.

"I hold in my hand a treaty that Ohgi's group has signed, I wish you to read it and consider joining forces with me. I will lead you to victory and restore Japan to you. I have my reason for fighting, and I will restore Japan to its people as it is a country that I love and is precious to me."

"A flowery speech coming from a Britannian, just because you speak our tongue flawlessly does not compel me to follow you. The Japanese will take care of their own; we will not trade on Britannia for another!"

He was displeased by this, to serve a Britannian was slavery, he did not know Zero's true identity, and he hardly trusted the beautiful foreigner despite her impeccable manners and mastery of their language. She had asked them to ally with _her_ , not Zero.

"I have kept the promise I made to Kaname Ohgi, I have rescued Suzaku Kururugi. Is that not proof that I will keep my word to you?"

"Britannians always make false promises, lies are part of their nature," General Katase sneered. "We will not accept help from a Britannian, especially not Zero's lowly Servant! The Eleven Mages, ha! You lull the Japanese into a false sense of hope with your parlor tricks!"

Saber rose to her feet, "I will not permit you to insult this man!" she snapped.

Shirou put his hand on her upper arm, "Let it go, Saber, he's too stubborn to see the big picture. We will return to Zero and give him General Katase's answer."

"Goodbye, General, I take my leave of you," Saber bowed formally and the two departed.

"Like we need the aid of a Britannian whore!" Josui Kusakabe smirked.

"You were a fool general, she's far more powerful than any Britannian we've ever encountered, we should have accepted their offer." Kyoshiro Tohdoh warned them sternly. Even though he put his group first above all others, such a generous offer should not have been refused.

"We can look out for our own, we will save Japan, Britannians saving Japan is just unthinkable, we will free our country with our own hands!" Tatewaki Katase told him.

"Very well," Kyoshiro sighed. He knew they had made a grave error in judgment. What would become of them if they were surrounded by their enemies and Zero refused to aid them? Many called him Tohdoh the Miracle Worker, but even he knew miracles had their limits.

Shirou walked beside Saber, "Saber, are you all right?"

"I know my charisma has its limits, but their blood is on their own heads!" Saber clenched her fists, "Now I see what kept you from uniting them against Britannia, they are too suspicious of others, even the Japanese. If they had risen up as one people, they would have driven out Britannia. It was the same in my time when I united Britain under me; we drove out the Picts and the Scotts. But if they are in need of me I will come to them, they will eat their words, I shall see to that!"

They walked out together, it was time to give Lelouch the news, the Japan Liberation Front refused to join them. But she had gained a valuable asset in that newsman Diethard Reid, so this endeavor wasn't a total loss.

* * *

"The Shinjuku Ghetto ruined again," Suzaku sighed, "The residents were starting to return too."

"They didn't use RG on the Elevens, I figured they wouldn't," a Britannian said to his friend as they were taking pictures.

"Hey look! Those are holes from hover rounds! Get a clear shot of it! Say cheese! a Britannian student said to his friend.

"Okay, me next!" the other said excitedly. They continued taking pictures.

Jeremiah Gottwald focused on driving; he swerved a little, "This is accurate? This information about Zero?"

"Yes Sir, Lord Kewell contacted me," the man replied.

"Right, set up a cordon around Shinjuku Ghetto Sector Four at once!" Jeremiah ordered.

"Cordon Sector Four, Roger. Okay, ball's in your court now Lord Kewell," he smiled to himself. He flinched as a sword appeared in front of his face at the shoulder.

"I wanted to be put through to Lord Jeremiah, but it appears that you're too busy now," Villetta Nu glared at them.

"Get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!" Shinichirō Tamaki shouted angrily at them, he knocked the student's camera out of his hand.

Euphy gasped in surprise. Suzaku rushed to stop them from fighting.

"Stay here!" Suzaku told her.

"How dare a lowly Eleven speak like—" the Britannian student retorted.

"Don't call me an Eleven! I'm Japanese!" Shinichirō shouted at them.

"You're wrong, you seem to forget you people lost, you're nothing but a beaten dog—!" the student retorted.

"You racist pig!" Shinichirō was ready to strike him.

"Stop, please, no violence!" Suzaku Kururugi shouted, running up to them.

Shinichirō Tamaki backhanded Suzaku, knocking off his sunglasses as he tried to interfere with the fight. "Stay out of this!"

"Is that—?" the students stared in shock.

"Are you—Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who killed Clovis?" they asked each other.

"No idiot, it was Saber who killed him!" replied the other student to his friend.

"Tch. This guy's nothing more than a slave!" Tamaki spat contemptuously. "Big deal, you're an Honorary Britannian. Nobody cares! You sold your pride, your people, your soul! Yet you call yourself Japanese!"

"No, you're wrong I—!" Suzaku tried to defend himself.

"I am not wrong! You stinking Britannian lapdo—!"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes and gripped Tamaki's wrist, using martial arts to throw him onto his back. The others gasped as he hit the ground hard.

Tamaki got to his feet, growling angrily.

"I warn you I've been trained for military combat, don't make me fight against my own people," Suzaku warned him.

"Like Hell we're your people!" Tamaki snapped back.

"Come on, just let it go!" Toru Yoshida told Tamaki as they left.

"Lousy traitor!" Tamaki snarled. Suzaku only watched him go.

"Suzaku? Oh my, are you all right?" Euphy asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Suzaku said sadly.

"Well _I'm_ not okay, just look at my Prime G and my LX4!" the student moaned in irritation.

"Why did you wait?" the other boy joined in complaining, "Dammit, some honorary citizen you are."

"Why'd you let 'em go you should have killed them! What's a few dead Elevens to a guy like you? Who do you thinks been taking care of you all these years anyway—?"

Euphy angrily slapped the first student, knocking his camera away.

"I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf!" she said to him angrily.

* * *

"So the Japanese Liberation Front refused to join us," Lelouch sighed. "Well, at least you tried Saber."

Lelouch glanced at her. "I know that my magecraft has a short range of about three or four meters. It's not much but it will be useful."

"In the short time you've been studying under Rin and Shirou, you've learned a lot," Saber gave him a smile.

"My opponent is an empire that controls more than a third of the entire world. There's no such thing as being too careful."

"I'd understand if you were Japanese, but you're a Britannian aren't you?" Saber gestured to him.

"This opponent may be too strong and powerful for only magecraft as a weapon, but I am your sword, and I will defeat your enemies and protect you."

"Is it good to be strong?" Lelouch asked Saber.

In the Shinjuku Ghetto, Suzaku asked Euphy, "Is it bad to be weak? then when I was ten, the world seemed like such a terribly sad place. A world without any hope at all."

"Starvation," Lelouch told Saber.

"Disease," Suzaku began to list them.

"Filth, decay," Lelouch spat out.

"Racism," the private continued.

"Constant war and terrorism," Lelouch kept his voice even.

"Living in a never-ending cycle of hate," Suzaku noted.

"Rats running in a wheel," Lelouch continued staring at Nunnally.

"The cycle must be broken, somebody has to do it!" Suzaku said strongly.

"How idealistic!" Saber told her Master.

"Of course it's doubtful that the one who does it will make all the bad things go away," Suzaku looked at Euphy.

"I'm not that arrogant," Lelouch told Saber. "And so…"

"No one should lose more of the people they love. At least, a world without war," Suzaku was sharing his dreams with her, his hopes for what he wanted to change.

"And to have this utopia you'd…" Saber prodded.

"How would you do it?" Euphy asked.

"It's simple," Lelouch replied, turning back to the King of Knights, he checked the king on the chessboard. "When you win, Saber, the fighting will end."

"I see," Saber replied. She saw him grin.

"I don't know how you would do it," Suzaku said to her. "But if I stop trying, then my father's death will have been in vain."

"The Prime Minister's death?" Euphy asked.

"My own father died because he had to sacrifice his life in that war!" Suzaku told her angrily.

An unexpected explosion startled them.

"Jeremiah, you're going to pay for letting Prince Clovis' murderer go free!" Lord Kewell snarled angrily at him as they surrounded him in their Knightmare frames.

"Kewell you dirty coward! That sighting of Zero was a lie wasn't it?" Jeremiah Gottwald retorted with rage and being tricked.

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia assumes her new post here. This is how we keep our officials honest!"

Lloyd and Cecile pulled up to them, "Suzaku!"

"Miss Cecile!" Suzaku ran over to her.

"It's dangerous here, get in!" Cecile Groom instructed him.

"The Purebloods are having a silly squabble, better get out of here!" Lloyd Asplund explained. "Oh, and by the way, what a shame about your acquittal, because now you have to work for me again!"

"Wait, please! Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?" Suzaku suggested.

"Huh?" Cecile was surprised.

"Aha!" Lloyd was pleased with the idea.

"Suzaku?" Euphy asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry Euphy, we have to say goodbye here," Suzaku apologized. "I need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try, I—I must!"

Kewell knocked away Jeremiah Gottwald's machine gun and stabbed it with his lance wielded by the Knightmare frame.

"Damn, it's four against one!" Jeremiah growled, fighting with his controls, trying to retaliate. "Cowards!"

"Don't worry Jeremiah, we'll say you died in battle, your family's name won't be disgraced!" Kewell reassured him.

"You're serious then? You actually intend to kill me, Kewell?!" Jeremiah raged.

"Silence, Orange! We serve the Imperial family! Why else would we be here? _All hail Britannia!_ " Kewell called as the others charged straight at Jeremiah Gottwald, intending to skewer him from all three sides.

Suddenly a slash harken stopped Kewell's attack.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!" Suzaku called to them, standing at the top of the stadium.

"It's him! It's that Honorary Britannian! The advanced unit, Lancelot!" Jeremiah exclaimed in surprise.

"What business does the special core want here?" Kewell demanded. "Interlopers will die!"

"No! I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle!" Suzaku unsheathed his Maser Vibration Swords and powered them up.

"Oh my God!" Kewell was stunned. "They've perfected the MVS's! Too late, I won't back down!"

Kewell tried to strike Suzaku with his slash harken, only for Suzaku to jump away and down into their midst.

Suzaku easily cut down the lines of the other slash harkens aimed at him. He split one straight down the middle.

"Suzaku Kururugi is saving me?" Jeremiah asked, stunned.

Suzaku blocked the lance with his arm and kicked out at Lord Kewell.

The other Knightmare frame attacked Jeremiah as Villetta shoved him away, coming in from behind.

"Lord Jeremiah!" She called to him.

"Villetta! Thanks!" he answered in relief.

"Still want to fight?" Suzaku challenged them.

"Men, stand down," Lord Kewell ordered.

"Kewell, you understand then!" Suzaku said, hoping to end the senseless violence.

Lord Kewell took out the Chaos Mine.

"I'm using the Chaos Mine!" he told them, Lord Kewell tossed it up into the air.

Just as Euphy ran into the middle of the battleground.

"What?!" Jeremiah Gottwald was stunned to see her out there.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" she shouted.

The Chaos Mine Opened and sprayed a hail of bullets aimed at the Lancelot.

Suzaku Kururugi moved to shield her against the blast using his Blaze Luminous shields.

Suzaku groaned, pushing the Lancelot to its limit to protect Euphy from the blast. She looked up when it stopped.

"That Honorary Britannian—He risked his life for—" Villetta Nu stared in surprise.

"Everyone, lower your weapons!" Euphy suddenly ordered. "In my name I command you!"

She walked out in front of them.

"It can't be!" Jeremiah stared, it was her.

"I am Euphemia Li Britannia of the Empire and Third Princess of the Royal Family!"

"Euphy!" Suzaku was utterly stunned.

"I'm assuming command here, now fall back!" Princess Euphemia ordered.

"It's her! It's the Princes!" Jeremiah kept watching.

"Did you know it was her Lloyd?" Cecile looked to her supervisor.

"Yes, but she's been a student up until now and hasn't made her public debut yet," Lloyd explained, leaning against a doorway, propping his foot up.

"We're truly—we're truly sorry Your Highness!" he apologized with the others, kneeling their Knightmare frames before her in penance.

Suzaku got out of the Lancelot's pilot seat and ran to her, "My Lady! I had no idea who you were, please forgive me, Princess!"

Euphemia Li Britannia turned back to him, "Suzaku, you and I share similar deep pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother."

Suzaku gasped.

"Will you let me help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield?" she asked sincerely, smiling softly at him.

"Yes, I'm unworthy of your kindness!" he exclaimed, bowing on one knee before her.

* * *

Later, Euphemia reported to her sister, Cornelia.

"I heard what you did, Euphemia, you shouldn't be so reckless!" Princess Cornelia scolded her.

"Sister, forgive me but—" Euphemia replied.

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol." Cornelia told her.

"I understand," Euphemia replied.

"Heh. Now then," Princess Cornelia turned to the official. "Give me your report."

"My Lady, the first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for Your Highness and—"

Princess Cornelia pointed her gun at him, causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock.

"Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt." Cornelia spat out the words. "Where is Zero?! I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero!" Cornelia was shaking with rage.

* * *

Lelouch Vi Britannia looked up in surprise to see Suzaku Kururugi standing in front of him in Ashford Academy.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _Master, that man is the pilot of the white Knightmare frame that we fought in Shinjuku,_ Saber's thoughts rang in his head.

 _Saber, you're sure? What will I do now? I need him at Nunnally's side! This complicates things, I know how stubborn he is, what am I going to do?_

You _aren't going to do anything,_ I _will persuade him, Shirou will help me in this endeavor; if there's anyone who understands Suzaku Kururugi's ideals, it's Shirou._

 _I will leave Suzaku Kururgi to you, King of Knights. In the meantime, what am I supposed to do if he asks about you?_

 _Invite him to your house and I will speak to him there,_ Saber was confident she could win him over, but she knew he would have to suffer the loss of his ideals that blinded and crippled him, but he would be better for it. Saber knew that, and Shirou would be the one to show him the path he should walk, following her to the utopia she sought.


	8. The Ill-Made White Knight

**Chapter Eight: The Ill-Made White Knight**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _I'm really excited right now, I got Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, the entire series for $51.32 from Amazon UK, I got my computer to play R2 DVDs, hooking up my old computer up to my TV. Aniplex USA can get stuffed for their price gouging, especially since the Region 2 DVDs have the English dub on it!_

 _I_ _finally got my Code Geass replacement discs from Funimation!_

 _I wrote my review for the first season on Hubpages and the most difficult thing about writing a Code Geass review is not writing the review, it's finding pictures on Google images that aren't spoilers!_

 _Also, during the dream sequence, I refer to C.C. as C II or Roman numeral 2._

* * *

Emperor Charles Zi Britannia stood on the platform of the Sword of Akasha, all his plans were about to come to fruition.

A member of the Geass order approached him, "Your Majesty, the remains have arrived!"

"I was just conversing with Clovis, actually," Charles told him.

He was startled.

"The project must proceed, without a moment's delay!"

* * *

"What's an Eleven doing here?" one of the students asked.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder!" a female student added.

But the teacher's said the charges were dropped," another girl chimed in.

"He was suspicious enough to arrest though right?" the boy beside them prodded.

"You don't really think he's a terrorist do you?" Sophie Wood asked.

"Of course he isn't, the school board would know something like that!" the boy replied.

Kallen had a worried expression on her face, thinking about her status as a terrorist.

"An Eleven here at school?" Nina asked nervously.

"He _is_ an Honorary Britannian," Rivalz added.

"I know, but still all the same," Nina protested.

"Well he doesn't look all that scary to me. Why don't we just talk to him, I'm sure he's totally—"

"Hey," Rivalz stopped her, "The guy just got here, give him some space."

Lelouch got up and waked passed him; Suzaku noticed him and gave a small grunt.

Lelouch stopped at the door, turning to Suzaku, he pulled at his collar, Suzaku gasped, recognizing the signal.

Suzaku Kururugi made his way up to the roof, he found Lelouch waiting for him.

Lelouch leaned back from the balustrade and turned around to face Suzaku.

"Seven years since we used the signal, long time huh?" Lelouch told him, pulling his collar.

"Meeting on the roof like the old days," Suzaku smiled.

"Yeah," Lelouch replied.

"I'm glad you're okay," Suzaku gazed at his friend. "I've been worried."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you, you almost died, trying to protect me," Lelouch told him solemnly, remembering how Suzaku had been shot by his superior officer for refusing to shoot him.

"I was just returning the favor, from seven years ago," Suzaku reminded him.

Lelouch looked away from him.

"What about the girl, you know, the one from the sarcophagus?" Suzaku asked.

"She saved my life if you can believe it, she wants to meet you. But you would know more about her than I do, right?"

"No, the only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the royal guard," Suzaku replied.

 _So Clovis wanted to keep Saber a secret from Father huh? Well, I still wonder what they would have used her for, a puppet viceroy of Area 11 or would they use her as a puppet commander of Britannia's armies? There's no way my Father would let her sit on the throne of Britannia, not with her ideals._

The possibility of having to fight her as the enemy terrified him. He'd seen her immense skills with a sword, her charisma and leadership abilities. She would have made his plans very difficult; fortunately, she had offered her services to him and not Clovis.

"I see," Lelouch told him.

"And your name, do I still call you Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"The records count my old identity among the dead; I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now."

"Oh," Suzaku noted.

"And you?" Lelouch queried. "What happened at your court martial? And why did you enroll at this school?"

"I'm as surprised as you are. What are the odds we'd end up at the same school?" Suzaku smiled. "The truth is, someone arranged for me to have a proper investigation. And that person said a 17 year old should be in school."

"I want you to come over tonight, to see Nunnally, and there are some things I want to talk to you about," Lelouch told him.

"All right, of course I want to see Nunnally," Suzaku told him.

* * *

Princess Euphemia Li Britannia stood in an art gallery, gazing at the beautiful paintings on the wall.

"Were all of these painted by Clovis?" Euphemia asked the museum director.

"Yes," he replied.

She placed her hand on one of the paintings. "Such soft colors, very much akin to my brother."

Meanwhile, the Britannian soldiers stood in their headquarters, looking over a map of the location where the Blood of the Samurai were supposed to hiding.

"We've successfully identified the guerrillas," the soldier told General Darlton.

"Good, now all we need is their hideout!" General Darlton replied. "Get that intel to the Viceroy!"

"Yes, My Lord!" the men told him.

Later, Viceroy Cornelia and her men surrounded the terrorist hideout and opened fire on them.

They shot the Japanese gunners that exchanged fire with them.

Cornelia charged forward, wielding both a gun and a lance.

"What the—?" a soldier exclaimed in surprise.

"Is that Cornelia?!" another finished for him.

They turned their mounted turrets up and fired at her.

"Relics of a forgotten age!" Cornelia sneered in contempt.

She dodged their fire and returned fire with her gun; she used her Slash Harken to destroy the turrets in front of her.

She used her Slash Harkens to vault herself up into a small opening.

"In here, Darlton, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, Milady, shall we accompany you?" Darlton asked.

"Not for this level of resistance," Cornelia replied.

"Understood," Darlton conceded.

She stopped in an open area, met by a group of terrorists, hiding behind crates, armed with guns.

"Surrender at once, you feeble-minded Elevens!" she shouted at them.

"Down with Britannia!" they exclaimed, opening fire on her.

"Zero doesn't seem to be here. No point in going after them one at a time I suppose. Vermin!" Cornelia snarled, "Rot like the filth that you are!" she fired her gun, killing all of them.

* * *

Saber lay down on the guest room bed and took a nap, falling into a deep sleep. She dreamed of an adventure Merlin had shown her.

 _"Your Highness, come with me, we're going to a convent," Merlin told her._

 _"To a convent Merlin? What sort of adventure could be found at a convent?" Arturia asked him._

 _"You will see," Merlin led her to a convent. Arturia saw a beautiful young girl with green hair, which was unusual to her, surrounded by handsome men, all of them fawning over her and giving her gifts._

 _"Is this what you wanted to show me Merlin? A beautiful woman with green hair?"_

 _"No Arturia, look at her eyes, do you see them?" Merlin asked._

 _Arturia saw it, a strange red glow in her eyes that encircled them, and that the men's eyes were the same as hers._

 _"What is that, Merlin?"_

 _"That is called Geass, it is very dangerous, it can bend men to the Geass user's will, or it can manipulate the world around the user. Each Geass is different; hers is that she can make men fall in love with her. Should she reach the height of her power and take the code of the one who gave her the Geass, she will become an Immortal Witch and live forever, spreading the power of Geass to others."_

 _"When you are older, you must heed my warning, and keep Geass users in check in Britain, their power rivals that of many mages, and if the power of Geass continues to spread, the chaos it creates will disrupt the peace of the country."_

 _"I will remember what you've told me, Merlin," Arturia told him, still gazing at the beautiful green haired woman._

 ** _20 Years Later…_**

 _Arturia Pendragon, High King of Britain and founder of Camelot, sat on her throne as her brother Sir Kay and Sir Lancelot dragged the same beautiful woman she'd seen all those years ago before her._

 _"I give you permission to speak," King Arthur told her._

 _"Your Highness, please! I've done nothing wrong, I am only an ordinary citizen!" she protested_

 _"Tell me your name, that I may address you," Arturia Pendragon gazed down at her._

 _"Men call me C.C. My Lord," C.C. replied._

 _The knights murmured among themselves, the woman's name wasn't that of a human. Who called themselves C II anyway?_

 _"I know you are an Immortal Witch and that you've bestowed Geass on many men and women throughout the whole of Logres, but I cannot permit you to stay in Britain, your powers disrupt the peace of this country and I will not allow these peaceful times to end because of your wish to die."_

 _"Who told you that Your Majesty?" C.C. asked, astonished._

 _"Merlin told me many things after I saw you long ago," Arturia replied. "Killing you is pointless, you're immortal, but the people would jeer at the death of another Witch. I will not be that cruel to you. Henceforth I will banish you to Amorica Lady C.C. You will not be permitted to set foot in Britain again, as long as I live!"_

 _"As long as you live, heh, you possess Avalon; it makes you just as I am. You are an inveterate hypocrite! Please I beg you, let me stay! I can help you. I can help you unite Britain! Form a contract with me; with the power of the King, you can bring all of Britain under you once more!"_

 _"Shut your mouth, Witch!" Sir Kay moved to strike her. Arturia gripped his hand._

 _"Restrain yourself brother!" she scolded him. Arturia looked upon C.C._

 _"Your offer is generous, Lady C.C., but the only one with the power of the King, is me! I will not sell my soul for what you offer. Only tragedy can come from Geass, and so I refuse!"_

 _C.C. rarely showed emotion, but she was desperate, she held back tears, "You'd throw me out of my home, for no other reason that I possess a power you can't control? If I promised to never bestow Geass on another soul, would you permit me to stay?"_

 _"No, you must leave, it is best for everyone," Arturia told her._

 _C.C.'s face twisted with rage, "So this is Britannia's_ perfect _, just King then. I don't want a perfect King; I want a king that_ understands _me. Now I see the cold-hearted bastard who abandoned an entire village to die so he could achieve victory in battle. It's no_ wonder _people are_ abandoning _you and_ flocking _to Mordred!"_

 _Arturia shook with barely concealed rage, "Sir Kay, give Lady C.C. a generous amount of money, enough for her to live comfortably in Amorica for some time, see to it that she leaves this country on a ship and that you know where she is staying in that country, but get her out of my sight!"_

 _"Yes, Your Highness!" Sir Kay and Sir Lancelot dragged her out._

 _C.C. looked back at the King, "I will see you again, King Arthur, no matter how long it takes, I will see you, and when I do, I'll kill you!"_

 _"You're not the one Merlin said would kill me," Arturia told her. "Now get you gone!"_

Saber woke up and sighed, where had that dream come from? She wondered, she hadn't given the mysterious C.C. a thought since then. No doubt there was a C.C. in this timeline as well. In her own timeline, she had been given the knowledge of her country's history by the Holy Grail. The Mages Associated had hunted down and killed Geass users, and imprisoned the immortals who bestowed Geass on others. They were nothing more than a memory in her world.

Saber went out to the living room and picked up _Idylls of the King_ and began reading:

 _What happiness to reign a lonely king,  
Vext — O ye stars that shudder over me,  
O earth that soundest hollow under me,  
Vext with waste dreams? for saving I be joined  
To her that is the fairest under heaven,  
I seem as nothing in the mighty world,  
And cannot will my will, nor work my work  
Wholly, nor make myself in mine own realm  
Victor and lord. But were I joined with her,  
Then might we live together as one life,  
And reigning with one will in everything  
Have power on this dark land to lighten it,  
And power on this dead world to make it live._

Lelouch walked into the living room. "You're awake; reading Alfred Lord Tennyson I see. _Idylls of the King_ ," he smiled, "It's about you."

"So I see. I gave very little thought to my legend in this era, but at least my people love me, as an idea anyway."

"Nunnally will be coming home soon," Lelouch told her.

Saber followed Lelouch into the kitchen.

Sayoko pushed Nunnally into the kitchen as she greeted him, "Hi Lelouch, I've returned home!"

"Hi there," Lelouch greeted her, "Welcome back, Miss Sayoko. I've got a special present for you today."

Lelouch stood to his feet. He put his finger to his lips, informing Sayoko to remain silent as Suzaku Kururugi walked into the room.

He looked at Nunnally and walked over to her.

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch who nodded at him.

He knelt down and took Nunnally's hand in his own. She gasped and touched his hand with her own. "This hand! Thank Heaven; I just knew you'd be all right! I know she'd keep her promise to rescue you!" She shed tears of joy.

"It's been a long time, Nunnally," Suzaku smiled softly. "But who is she?"

"Will you please come in now?" Lelouch asked.

"S-Saber?" Suzaku asked, remembering the woman's name. Without the helmet concealing her eyes, she was very beautiful.

"I had hoped to speak with you again, Suzaku Kururugi. My Master has arranged for it to be so."

The realization of what Saber implied caused him to gaze at Lelouch in shock.

"I want to tell you everything, because there's a lot you don't understand, and I know that if you joined me, nothing could stop us."

Suzaku was about to reply when Sayoko served them dinner.

"So tell me, you will stay the night won't you?" Nunnally asked.

"Suzaku Kururugi's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now, so you can see him anytime you want to," Lelouch told her.

"Your choice of words is so poor Lelouch," Saber palmed her face.

"Is that true?" Nunnally asked.

"Well I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day," Suzaku exclaimed.

"Oh! You're—you're still in the military?" Nunnally asked.

"Don't worry, I've been reassigned to the Engineering Core, it's a lot less dangerous!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Oh cool! Engineering huh?" Lelouch asked.

 _He has a lot of_ _nerve, lying to Nunnally,_ Lelouch thought.

 _If she knew he was out there risking his life and fighting you, it would make her very upset. The three of you seem very close,_ Saber told Lelouch in his mind.

Lelouch got up to refill the tea.

"Oh, let me help you," Suzaku offered politely, getting to his feet.

"You just sit down, unlike seven years ago, we get to be your hosts now," Lelouch told him.

Suzaku chuckled.

"You're a lot more mellow than you used to be," Lelouch noted.

"And you're a bit more rough," Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch laughed and took the teapot into the kitchen.

"So Suzaku Kururugi, what do you want out of your military career?" Saber asked. "The Engineering Core sounds like it is a rather ordinary job within Britannia's vast military."

Suzaku Kururugi was completely caught off guard by her question.

The smile on her face that Nunnally couldn't see told him Saber knew he was lying about his position in the military.

Lelouch came back and cleaned up the kitchen. It was late, so he decided to see Suzaku off, and once they were outside, they would finally have the _real_ discussion of the evening.

"You should come by again, Nunnally would enjoy it," Lelouch told him.

"I should report you to the authorities, Zero," Suzaku told him. "But I won't do that; I wouldn't want Nunnally losing her only brother. I'll keep your secret from the others at school, for old times' sake."

"Doing it again, huh? Everyone's needs but your own!" "Lelouch snapped at him.

"You threatened innocent civilians with fake poison gas!" Suzaku shot back.

"My methods freed you, and Saber put those Britannians in their place!" Lelouch snapped.

"Since when is a complete stranger so important to you?" Suzaku glanced at her, "And why would she tell me that you're Zero?"

"Because Sir Kururugi, I wish to save you from the thorny path you're walking down," Saber told him, stepping out onto the stairs. "Lelouch is following _my_ ideals, and that is why he is being honest with you about being Zero."

"I should do what's right and turn you both in!" Suzaku stared at them; this wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"So you are a slave to what is right? Even when what is "right" is cruelty and injustice?!" Saber glared at Suzaku.

"I am, I will change this country _and_ from within! The system _can_ be changed!" Suzaku told her.

Saber looked at him sadly.

"You are a martyr to your ideal. In my time, you would have been a man whom many would idealize as a righteous saint. A proud and noble figure to say the least. You would martyr yourself to your ideals. But who can truly admire the rough and thorny path that a martyr must follow in life? Who dreams of such an ending?"

"I can walk that path, if it means saving this country!" Suzaku gestured at her, pointing to himself.

"Very well, Sir Kururugi, you must defeat my Mage, Shriou Emiya in battle, if you defeat him, you must face me, and should you slay me with your own hands, then and _only_ then, you can call yourself Britannia's saviour, for I am the embodiment of Britannia itself! Can you slay the Red Dragon of Britain?"

Shirou stepped into Suzaku's view.

"I understand now, you're the legendary King Arthur that I read about in school, even though he's supposed to be a man. I _will_ change this country, even if I have to defeat you and your Mage."

Shirou pulled out a sword from a sheath, he handed it to Suzaku Kururugi. "I will give you a handicap."

"Do you think you can keep up with my blade works? If your defenses are even slightly off, remember that it will mean your death!"

"Yes, and I'll start by defeating the Eleven Mage, the Archer," Suzaku said quietly.

Suzaku walked toward him.

"Lelouch, you and I will bear witness to these events," Saber gestured for her Master to stand beside her.

Shirou gazed at the Britannian soldier. "Now I will show you, the truth of your ideals and what path you must take."

"I know how much you mean to our people, as a symbol of hope, but I must defeat you!" Suzaku brandished the sword in his hand.

"I'm going to take your twisted sense of righteousness and crush it myself!" Shirou told Suzaku, pointing his finger at him.

Suzaku flinched as a strange light glowed around Shirou. The Iron-Wrought Mage raised his hand.

 _I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unaware of loss,  
Nor aware of gain.  
Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival.  
I have no regrets. This is the only path.  
My whole life was unlimited blade works._

Lelouch gazed up in shock as Ashford Academy's grounds vanished before his eyes and he saw before him a vast landscape, a hill covered in swords as far as the eye could see.

"Saber, where are we?" Lelouch asked.

"It is a Reality Marble, a forbidden spell that manifests the caster's inner world to encroach on the real one. I have never seen this place before," Saber told him. "I did not know Shirou possessed one."

"What _is_ this?" Suzaku gazed around in shock and awe.

"This is my mental landscape, it is the reason Britannia fears me, within this world, I create swords without number."

Shirou unclenched his hands, "Now trace, on!"

Suzaku charged the Iron-Wrought Mage, Shirou dodged easily, moving behind him so quickly that Suzaku barely managed to avoid the strikes of Shriou's swords.

The Mage was always moving from right to left or left to right, constantly keeping him on the defensive.

Shirou sprang at him Suzaku stepped back, parrying Shirou's vicious strikes.

Suzaku hacked at Shirou, their swords clashed as Suzaku swept his blade from left to right, Shirou parried easily, he kicked the Honorary Britannian down the hill as he struggled to his feet.

Shirou gazed down at him.

"I already know what sort of future you'll end up in. You'll be a lonely creature bound by the weight of his futile ideals. This is what your so-called "convictions" will do to you!"

"I prefer the logic of systems to individualist emotions, I despise people like you!" Suzaku snapped, he gripped his sword and slashed at Shirou.

Suzaku gasped as he watched the Mage's blades shatter only for him to conjure up more.

The young Private grabbed a sword embedded in the ground and threw it at the Mage, who calmly watched and Suzaku let his jaw go slack as a blade appeared, hovering in the air and collided with the sword he'd thrown, shattering it to pieces.

"You fool! You've let yourself become obsessed by this fantasy you have saving people! This reality you think awaits you is an illusion, and you don't even know it! This world you're living in is nothing more than a fairy tale!"

"The choice is yours; you can wake up now or die dreaming!" Shirou shouted.

Their swords met furiously, they fought all over the hill, Suzaku kept grabbing any swords he could get his hands on, but over and over Shirou shattered them.

Shirou sliced Suzaku's arms his face and left cuts and bruises all over his body.

"You're wrong, justice is on my side!" Suzaku snapped. Suzaku managed to cut Shirou's face.

"You're so blinded by justice, you can't even see how outmatched you are!" Shirou slashed open another wound. "You think that you can save this country, but I know the truth, about your father Genbu Kururugi!"

Suzaku stepped back, stunned at the Mage's words.

"I was there, I watched you kill him, you killed your own father because you thought it would end the fighting. I know, because my wife and I are some of the many adults who covered it up to protect you!"

"Even after all the sins you committed, do you still believe you can change this rotten corpse of a country?" Shirou asked angrily.

"It's not that I want to change this country, I will change this country no matter what!"

Shirou grabbed his arm, twisted Suzaku around and buried his blade into the teen's thigh.

"You could never be a savior; you don't want to save others! You can't even save yourself! You don't want to live, you want to die, I can see that all over your face!"

Suzaku pulled away, whirling around to attack him again.

Shirou batted away Suzaku's sword attacks effortlessly. "You are the embodiment of "justice" and justice can be cruel!"

Suzaku charged forward, launching himself at Shirou with a spinning kick that usually threw off his opponents.

Shirou would have none of it and carelessly slammed his boot into Suzaku's gut, knocking him back down the hill.

"I must do what is right; a soldier must follow his orders!" Suzaku staggered to his feet again, trying in vain to climb the hill and defeat the Mage who stood in the way of what he needed to do.

Shirou slammed his blade into Suzaku's stomach as the private tried to attack him again.

"Your ideals are falling apart. Maybe you can't change Britannia from within. It's dawning on you that your ideal is just a fairy tale. And if you can't live without that dream, let it drag you down and drown you!"

Suzaku lay in a bloody heap at the bottom of the hill of swords.

Shirou moved over him, "If you can't even defeat me, a below average Mage, how do you even expect to defeat Saber who has capabilities far beyond mine?"

"Below average?" Lelouch gawked, "Uncle can do all this and he's considered below average?!"

"He formed a contract with me, Lelouch, similar to the bond you have with Saber, I supply him with Mana and that's how he can use this reality marble." Rin told him as she stood behind him.

"Aunt Rin, how did you get in here?" Lelouch asked.

"I've been inside this place enough that I know where the boundary is, so I just walked in."

"Shirou, enough! You will kill him if he keeps fighting you," Saber told him, touching his shoulder.

"He is a man who wishes to die, Saber, I should oblige him his request," Shirou's gaze is cold. He raised his sword to strike down the Britannian soldier.

Saber spoke to him again.

"No, Shirou, you have broken his ideals, now I must rebuild them into what they should be."

"You are a man on the verge of death, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, what are you going to do?" Saber asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do anymore! If I can't change this country, then my life is worth nothing!" Suzaku screamed in mental anguish more than physical pain.

"Then I'll claim your life for myself!" Saber told him.

"Shirou, trace my scabbard," Saber told him.

"Saber, is this what you want?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, Shirou, the life of Suzaku Kururugi belongs to me; I will not let him fall into the depths of madness to save his immortal soul, as Lancelot did."

"Lancelot…" Suzaku gasped. What was she talking about? He was confused; she couldn't be talking about his Knightmare frame.

"Trace on!" Shirou uttered.

Avalon appeared before him. Saber placed it inside of Suzaku, healing his wounds in a matter of minutes. She soon removed it.

"Stand to your feet, Sir knight," Saber ordered him.

"But I have no such title," Suzaku whispered.

"Saving this country is quite simple, in reality, if you can surpass me; you are the one who can save Britannia," Saber told him simply.

"Then I will fight you to the death!" Suzaku readied the battered sword.

"You would be dead before you could blink Suzaku Kururugi, for all your skills, I surpass you in every way. I am from a different age, a different time. I am the embodiment of a dragon in human form. You cannot defeat me in physical combat."

She gazed on him.

"If you are to surpass my legend, Sir Suzaku Kurugi, you must exceed my legacy," Saber looked at him with a grave expression. "You have the heart and soul of a warrior, but do you have the soul of a king?"

Saber looked to Shirou, "Shirou, trace Caliburn, you have seen it in your dreams have you not? The legendary sword that will never exist again. Project it for me."

Shirou shut his eyes, and visualized the sword he had long seen in his dreams before the Fifth Holy Grail War.

"Basic structure: Visualize! Component materials: identical! Accumulated age: Replicated! Craftsmanship: Exceeded!"

Shirou handed the blade to her; she took it in her hands.

Saber found a place among the vast hill of swords where there was an anvil that stood out among the blades. Gripping the hilt, she embedded it deeply into the stone.

"Whosoever pulleth out the sword from this stone, shall be the rightful King of all Britain!"

"Master Lelouch, come and pull it out, see if you are worthy," Saber told him solemnly.

"All right," Lelouch nervously reached for the blade, but it would not budge, not one inch.

"Suzaku, surpass me, pull Caliburn from the stone and save Britannia with your own hands!" Saber called to him.

Suzaku reached for the sword and pulled, he strained until his muscles ached, but it would not move.

He tried desperately for several minutes but collapsed from the emotional exhaustion he felt.

Saber effortlessly pulled out the sword as if it were nothing at all.

"Go home my friend, and think on what we have shown you tonight, whether you stay with the Britannians or follow the path I walk, I will consider you my friend."

"You have lost your answer, now you must find it again, Suzaku Kurugi," Shirou Emiya told him.

"Suzaku, please, I need you at my side, Nunnally needs you, along with Britannia! Saber is the one who will lead us to the better world we're all seeking! Don't be an idiot!"

"Lelouch…I...I just don't know anymore. I just need some time to think."

Suzaku walked away sadly, "But I thank you, for being honest with me. I just…"

"Your name appeared on the Round Table, Suzaku Kururugi, Merlin told me that when I asked him what had become of it. He told me that even though it was broken, the names of those who are worthy have begun to appear. Do not mistake doing what is right for just following the rules. A just rule, guided by just laws, those are the true duties of a king, and if the rules and laws are unjust, the king has abandoned his duty to his people!"

"I will think about what you have said, King Arthur, thank you for saving me," Suzaku said quietly, and turning away, he left without saying another word.

* * *

"C.C., you've been playing that video of Saber over and over again, since when were you interested in humans?" Schneizel asked.

"I know her, it's not…Jean, at first I thought it was her because of her face, but there is something else about her, and it makes me actually feel angry," C.C. said.

She gazed at Saber's masked face. "I will find out who you are, and why you've stolen Lelouch from me, he was supposed to contract with me, not you!"


	9. The Stolen Mask

**The Stolen Mask**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _The deviations start next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald's cell opened.

"You're getting out Jeremiah," Lord Guilford told him.

"Lord Guilford! You see I'm innocent, don't you?"

"Well, it seems in the eyes of the court you are anyway, Orange Boy!" Guilford smirked.

"Huh?" Jeremiah was surprised.

"Whatever the truth is, Zero got away. And you Pure Bloods let it happen. You've been demoted three ranks for failure. You have two options to choose from. Starting over as a pilot or cultivating in orange farm."

* * *

Saber was examining the Britannian history book that Lelouch used in his classes.

"So the people who call themselves Britannians are descended from Anglo-Saxons? What of the Britons?" Saber asked.

"Back in the land you call Britain, they live in the area once known as Wales, Saber," Lelouch told her.

"So the Anglo-Saxons have stolen my legend away from my homeland, along with abandoning my ideals. I will have to decide what to do about all this. But the first thing I will do once I return is stabilize Britain. Especially the military, we have no standing army."

"How strange that they've made me their greatest king when my whole goal in life was to keep them out of my country!" Saber smiled, "I can think of no greater irony, and yet I'm recognized by Britannians as their king."

Saber put the book down.

"It is strange that I think of them as my people. I suppose it cannot be helped."

Lelouch looked at her, "When will we be returning to Britain?"

"I will be going back very soon, probably within the end of the week. What of this United Republic of Europia?"

"They may be a democracy, but the rich only care about themselves and their money. They send the Japanese to fight for them so they don't have too."

"That's disturbing. I did see that Britain is a republic and allied with the United Republic of Europia."

"They want to stay out of the war as much as possible. They're hiding away in Paris trying to pretend that the war with Britannia doesn't affect them."

"Would the people of Britain want me as their king? I have not heard of complaints in my homeland regarding their government."

"They would crown you on the spot if they could, I have no doubt that, people are fed up with the ineffectual politicians in the Republic of Europia. I think that many would want to see the monarchy restored, especially if it's you. You _are_ the greatest king who ever lived."

"I have heard it said of me before, perhaps one day I will believe it," Saber stared at him. "But everything will begin very soon."

"Very good, Saber," Lelouch told her.

"It's fine," Lelouch told her," he hurried to school.

* * *

Lelouch arrived at school. Rivalz smiled at him.

"So what's the deal? Something happen to you yesterday or what? You didn't even show up for the student council meeting."

"You know I kinda tanked that history exam," Lelouch replied.

"Please I don't buy that, the way you study—" Rivalz stopped when Suzaku entered the room.

He walked through the classroom to his seat.

A pair of students sprayed a message onto Suzaku's gym shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaname Ohgi was speaking to Lelouch on the phone.

"It hasn't made news yet, but the Blood of the Samurai faction was wiped out by Cornelia. They were the largest group we had in central Japan. Look, Zero. It won't be long until she comes after us."

Kananime Ohgi was becoming very familiar with him. He wondered if that was a good idea.

"Just keep your head, our chance will come," Lelouch reassured him.

"But—" Oghi protested.

"Sit tight I'll contact you later," Lelouch hung up.

 _Hmm, he's getting a little too familiar. Maybe I better cut my ties with them._

"Huh?" Lelouch frowned. He saw Suzaku washing his shirt in the outside sink.

He could see the writing on it, "Go Back to Your Ghetto, Eleven!"

* * *

Nina was busy typing on a computer. Nunnally maneuvered her wheelchair into the room.

"Nina?" Nunnally called.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I too loud?" the young teenager called to her.

"Why are you here? What about class?" Nunnally asked her."Is something wrong?"

"Oh…it's…I don't know, a little scary," Nina admitted.

"Scary?" the former princess prodded.

"We have a new transfer student in our class now. It's that boy who was accused of murdering Prince Clovis. He's an Eleven."

Later Nunnally told Lelouch about Nina and her reaction to Suzaku.

"Hm yeah, I was wondering if that was going on."

They're just being cruel to Suzaku," Nunnally told him.

"No, it's just...these things take time. People will come around."

"Isn't there anything you can do though, I mean, he is your friend," Nunnally insisted.

"I'll do best I can for him," Lelouch gave her a smile.

* * *

The next day Suzaku found Lelouch was waiting for him on the roof.

"You wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, don't you," Lelouch told him.

"Lelouch, what am I supposed to do?" Suzaku asked.

"Decide, decide which side you're going to be on, don't forget that all the stories say she's invincible."

Suzaku looked thoughtful; he remembered fighting her in the Shinjuku ghetto. He'd barely got out of that fight, only because she'd conceded because he rescued a mother and her child.

"You don't have to tell me, I know just how strong she is. She fought me in an ordinary Knightmare frame. No one should have been able to hold me off. Still..."

"She claimed your life for herself, would you throw away the life she so graciously gave you?"

"No, I won't…I want to believe she can do it, but now I feel like I can't do anything at all."

"Join us, she will destroy the old system and create a newer and better one in its place."

"I can't change this country, but what about you? Since when do you follow someone else's ideals?"

"I follow her ideals, because she will make the world the kinder, gentler place Nunnally wants it to be. That is enough for me, and even if it means I have to restrain my impulse to do whatever it takes to create that world, I'll do it for Nunnally's sake."

"I see, you really mean that, and if I go against you, I go against her, I'm surprised she only killed Clovis when she revealed herself to the Britannians."

"She killed the soldiers who shot you," Lelouch told him.

"Oh," Suzaku sighed.

"Why hasn't she revealed her identity to the Britannians?"

"Do you want to know as a member of the Britannian military or as my friend?" Lelouch asked.

"I want to know for my own reasons, this has nothing to do with the military," Suzaku told him.

"She has to return to Britain and reestablish the country, only after Britain is strong again and the kingdom of Logres returns then she will deal with the Empire of Britannia."

"Suzaku will you join me?" Saber asked. Suzaku turned around in surprise as he heard Saber's voice.

Suzaku made up his mind, there would be no turning back now.

"Yes, Your Highness," he knelt before her.

She began to speak in the formal language of the time she had ruled as a king.

"Then swear to me that you will never to do outrageousity nor murder, and always to flee treason; also, by no mean to be cruel, but to give mercy to him that ask mercy, upon pain of forfeiture of their worship and lordship of me forevermore; and always to do ladies, damsels, and gentlewomen aid upon pain of death. Also, that no man take no battles in a wrongful quarrel for no law, nor for no world's goods. Do you swear this oath to me, Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Yes, Your Highness, I swear it!" Suzaku told her.

"Good, later we will repeat this knighting again, and it will be something they have never seen before. I am going to humiliate them by knighting you. Yes, I will steal you away from them and make them realize that they mistreat the best and brightest in their military because of their discrimination."

"Your Highness, I am hardly the best or the brightest in the military."

"You're a lot like him you know…Lancelot Du Lac, the Knight of the Lake. When he comes back, I shall introduce you to him. The two of you really do need to talk."

"I'm deeply honored, Your Highness," Suzaku bowed to her.

"This makes everything much easier," Saber smiled, "I will be able to do what I need to, in order to save this country."

"But what can you do with just the two of you?" Suzaku asked.

"I have the Eleven Mages, the student council and soon the Ashford family on my side, and you, I also have the Tigers of Fuyuki."

"The Tigers of Fuyuki?!" Suzaku had heard stories about them.

"Yes, they are personal friends," Saber told him.

"I see," Suzaku knew she had connections to Lelouch but this was a surprise. She seemed to know the Eleven Mages as well.

"What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Come with me back to Britain, there you shall sit at the Round Table and help me save this country. Do not worry; you will still be enrolled at this school. I intend to bring you back to this country as my representative to the Japanese people."

"That will cause a stir, that's for sure. Still," Suzaku looked sad. "I think she hoped to make me her knight…"

"She?" Saber raised her eyebrow.

"Princess Euphemia Li Britannia," Suzaku replied. "I rescued her without knowing she was royalty. Ever since then, she's been keeping an eye on me."

"My sister's innocence and naiveté will only cause problems," Lelouch frowned. "The Britannians only see her as a puppet to appease the masses; she's a figurehead to them."

"Still, I can use this to my benefit; I will gift Suzaku's services to her as a diplomatic gesture. They cannot refuse me."

"You do know you'll upset them, don't you?" Lelouch told her.

"Of course, I intend to deal with them on my own terms; the game will begin when I want it to."

Lelouch smiled with glee, "So you're going to war with them after all!"

"Not yet Master, we're still in the negotiation phase, I would prefer to avoid bloodshed, but from what I've read, I know that dealing with them will be difficult. But I cannot go to war without an army. So that's why I am going home, to negotiate peace, but prepare for war."

Saber seemed thoughtful, "What should I do about your identity?"

"My identity is not a problem if I hide my face," Lelouch told her.

"Your identity when I reveal you to the Emperor, I do think he should believe you are someone else. But a name for you, I think I know what your name shall be. I shall call you Julius Kingsley. And I will introduce you under that name. Suzaku, you will confirm his identity."

"Very good, Saber," Lelouch was satisfied. Everything was working out perfectly. Saber had won over Suzaku and now the downfall of Britannia would begin.

"I say, Master, there is a cat down there, why is it wearing your Zero mask?"

"WHAT?!" both of them shouted. Lelouch rushed down followed by Suzaku.

"Saber, can't you get it, you're fast enough," Lelouch called to her.

"I already had to be very careful sneaking up here; it's likely I'll be seen if I chase a cat, Master."

The two teens sprinted after the cat.

* * *

"Yeah, a cat. Ah, stupid little cat! You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way I'm getting exposed by a lousy feline!"

"How you haven't been found out is beyond me!" Suzaku huffed beside him.

"I think I've been lucky!" Lelouch replied.

 _Lucky? You think yourself lucky, Master? You've inherited your Uncle's E-Rank luck!_

"Luck can be ranked? You've got to be _kidding_ me, Saber!" Lelouch spoke aloud.

"How can you hear her?" Suzaku asked, puzzled.

"Telepathy."

"She's joking, right? About ranked luck?" Suzaku frowned.

"She's completely serious."

"Man, it _does_ suck to be you!" Suzaku laughed.

The two friends kept running after the cat, hoping to retrieve the Zero mask before anyone saw them.

* * *

Nunnally heard the commotion and found the members of the student council.

"Yeah, that's right. I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him," Nunnally told them.

"Important?" Shirley wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him. Because... I've never heard my brother sound like that. He was completely hysterical," Nunnally explained.

"That's weird. What could be so important to the guy?" Rivalz asked, his curiosity was piqued.

"A love letter?" Nina suggested.

"Poetry he wrote?" Rivalz considered it.

"Poetry..." Nunnally frowned.

"Rivalz and Milly began to giggle.

"Leave it to us! We'll get our hands on the thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink. Just you wait!" Milly was excited.

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku were running through the hall after the cat when Milly's voice spoke over the intercom.

"This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President. CAT HUNT, everybody!" Milly announced.

 _"OH NO!"_ Lelouch exclaimed, horrified. This is the last thing he needed. The entire school looking for the cat with his Zero mask. "Damn you, E-Rank luck!"

"There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an Extra Special Prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council. Ah-hahaha..."

Shirley Fenette freaked out and fell off the diving board. Kallen had a magnificent freak out and made a b-line away from the film club, exclaiming that this was not how she was gonna get her first kiss.

Some female students were discussing receiving a kiss from student council members, "What? From a member of the Student Council?"

"Does that include Lelouch?" one of them asked, excited.

"Actually I would prefer Milly," a shy girl piped up.

"Ah. Could you get back in the closet, please?" her friend asked in a snarky voice.

The equestrian club was riding around on horseback, "We have the advantage in mobility!"

Saber could hear a student shout, "Hurry! Look for catnip! Science will prevail!"

"Ah, the joys of youth, people of this era are an interesting lot," Saber smiled, she left the roof to return to Lelouch's house.

"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me!" Milly laughed so hard she started coughing.

"Milly? Stay out of this, will ya?" Lelouch muttered.

"Offering people up as prizes, that's why I hate Britannians," Kallen complained to herself.

She slowed down to a walk and then burst into a run when the other girls weren't looking at her.

"Damn it! Why do I have to pretend like I'm sick and feeble?" Kallen complained to herself again.

"Huh. Jeez, I'm sorry about that... ah, Shirley! Why are you dressed like that?" Kallen noted Shirley was still in her swimsuit.

"I didn't have time to change. They're gonna make us kiss somebody. We've gotta hurry!"

"I'm with you,." Kallen agreed. She followed Shirley to find the cat so they wouldn't have to kiss anyone.

* * *

"Nunnally, is there anything about this cat that's special?" Nina questioned her friend for more information.

Hmm... I think that its leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me. And, uh... Oh, I almost forgot. It meowed like this," Nunnally inhaled, "Miaow!"

The entire student body took of the cry of "MEEOOW!"

"The school seems so laidback, in spite of the fact that they're in mourning. You suppose Suzaku will be alright in here?" Cecile asked Llyd Asplund.

"Never mind that. The university here..." Lloyd complained.

"Don't worry. I've made arrangements with them" Cecile reassured her boss.

"Hmm. They still didn't have to kick poor Lancelot out, though," Lloyd sighed.

"I know. Even if they did say Elevens aren't acceptable," Cecile told him.

* * *

"Okay! Let's go!" Milly told Rivalz.

"What happens if a member of the Student Council catches the cat? We don't get a prize, do we?" Rivalz queried. He was really hoping he would get the reward to get a kiss from Milly.

"Do we get a kiss? But of course," she smiled. She would play by her own rules.

"Is that so? Well, what are we waiting around for, then. This is my day to shine!" Rivalz exclaimed as they took off on his moped to search for the cat.

"No speeding on campus!" a teacher called to them through a window, but they didn't care.

* * *

Shirley and Kallen were trying to get the cat while it was trapped under a desk.

"O.K. We do this right and our lips will be safe. Shirley, you cover the rear. Humph," Kallen told Shirley.

"Oh, wait a sec!" Shirley stopped her.

"What's the matter?" Kallen wondered what she wanted.

"Who would you wanna get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?" Shirley queried.

"Huh?" Kallen was surprised by the question.

"It wouldn't be Lulu would it?" she asked.

"Uh. Just what would make you think that?" Kallen wondered why she would ask her that question.

"Oh, how... I guess it... it's just..." Shirley trailed off.

* * *

"Suzaku!" Lelouch called to his friend.

Suzaku spotted the cat going up the clock tower stairs.

"Get the cat, I'll get the mask!" Lelouch told him.

"I can get both. I was always more agile than you. Remember when that little bird got loose?" Suzaku reminded him.

"Quit talking ancient history!" Lelouch shot back. Lelouch was trying to keep up with him. He was not succeeding.

"It was only 7 years ago!" Suzaku laughed.

Oh, for Pete's sake..." Lelouch huffed. "He always was an exercise nut. Should've had Aunt Rin teach me that reinforcement spell of hers, that one that made her run fast!"

Outside, the students gathered in front of the clock tower.

"So, someone's got it cornered, huh?" Milly asked. "Who's the lucky winner?"

"Up there!" Shirley exclaimed. "Suzaku!"

"Easy now. You don't have to be scared," Suzaku was trying to coax the cat to come down from the roof.

"Don't worry Suzaku, I've got it!" Lelouch tried to reach for the cat.

"It's alright. Leave this to me," his friend reassured him.

"That's funny. Since when do you go along with the crowd like this?" Lelouch asked.

Suddenly, Lelouch lost his footing and slipped down the roof. He let out a surprised scream.

"Oh!" the crowd exclaimed.

Suzaku heard Lelouch scream. He moved quickly, sliding down the roof and grabbing a window sill.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called as he grabbed Lelouch's wrist as he nearly fell off the roof.

"Are you... okay?" Suzaku asked, grunting with effort.

"Y... Yeah," Lelouch breathed easier. That was too close.

Suzaku leaned into whisper in Lelouch's ear, "Saber is right, you _do_ have E-rank luck!"

Lelouch chuckled to himself.

Lelouch looked up and saw the bell had knocked the Zero mask off the cat as it bounced and rolled onto another ledge, just out of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. He would retrieve the mask later.

"Is it possible? Those two are..." Nina asked.

"Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death," Suzaku remarked, looking at him. He pulled Lelouch to safety.

"Yeah, right. I was just limp with fear," Lelouch laughed.

"Huh?" Milly asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nunnally asked Milly.

"That transfer student just saved Lelouch from a really close call," Milly explained.

"I think it's the same cat from the other day," Suzaku looked at the cat. He recognized Euphie's bandage that she had used.

"You saved him. Thank you so much, Suzaku!" Shirley thanked him.

"Yeah. Way to go there, new guy'!" Rivalz congratulated him.

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, there was something on its head. But I never really got a good look at it. Guess it's slipped off when I wasn't looking," Suzaku replied, glancing back at the clock tower.

"So, where is Lelou?" Shirley asked, looking for him.

"Eh, He said he forgot something. Told me to go ahead," Suzaku fibbed.

"That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding!" Milly pointed at Suzaku.

"So, that's it, Madam President?" Lelouch walked out to Milly.

"Hm? Aaah, after all this time I thought I had some dirt on you!" Milly sulked.

"Yeah. He almost lost his cool for once," Shirley was disappointed.

"So, uh... do you two know each other, then?" Kallen asked. It made sense why Lelouch wanted to save him.

"Yeah, but... He is an Eleven," Nina protested.

"No. I just..." Suzaku protested quickly.

"He's my friend," Lelouch told them plainly. "He is my friend. Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the Student Council?"

The student council members gasped, "Huh?"

"The rules are clear. All student are required to join a club. Although..." Lelouch gave them a logical reason that made sense to him.

"Uh..." the others were unsure of what to do.

"Well, you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse," Milly closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then, I'd say that's the end of that. Now, come here you two. Lend me an ear," Nunnally said as she moved over to them.

She kissed both Lelouch and Suzaku, to the Honorary Britannian's surprise.

"N... Nunnaly?" he asked, puzzled.

"There you go the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me, almost a student council member," She smiled, glad that the situation with Suzaku was resolved.

"Alright then, let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy, naturally!" Rivalz joked.

"Oh, back off!" Shirley scoleded Rivalz." Hi, there! I'm Shirley. Pleasure to meet ya."

"Oh, right. I'm Rivalz," he apologized sheepishly.

"Milly Ashford, Student Council Presiden," Milly introduced hesrelf.

"The pleasure is mine," Suzaku smiled.

* * *

Lelouch stood in the gym preparing to watch his brother's state funeral being broadcast on TV. Saber watched inside his house in the living room.

 _So this is your enemy Lelouch. Well…_ Saber sent to him. She would watch the Emperor with interest.

The Master of ceremonies spoke, "And now, His royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

 _Truth and hope  
in our Fatherland  
And death to every foe!  
Our soldiers shall not pause to rest  
We vow our loyalty_

 _Old traditions they will abide_ _  
Arise young heroes!_

 _Immortal beacon shows the way  
Step forth and seek glory!  
Hoist your swords high to the clouds  
Hail Britannia!_

 _Our Emperor stands astride this world  
He'll vanquish every foe!  
His truth and justice shines so bright  
All hail Britannia's light!_

 _Never will he be overthrown  
Like mountains and sea  
His bloodline immortal and pure  
All hail Britannia!_

 _So let his wisdom guide our way  
Go forth and seek glory  
Hoist your swords high into the clouds  
Hail Britannia!_

"All men…are not created equal!" Emperor Charles Zi Britannia began his speech. "Some are born swifter of foot. Some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble! In both birth and upbringing, in sheer scope and ability every human is inherently different! "

"Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. Which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the EU, which made equality a right. Rabble politics by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with their equal distribution of wealth, a nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia, we fight we compete, evolution is continuous!"

"Evolution, such a pretty little word!" Lloyd Asplund said.

Saber sent her thoughts to Lelouch; _Your father's words are no different than Lucious Tiberius' senseless and insane rants. It seems he isn't the only Emperor to have gone completely mad._

Lelouch was amused, _as I recall in those stories, you cut Lucius Tiberius' head off with Excalibur, practically cut him in half f I remember correctly._

Lelouch easily envisioned Excalibur going through is father's skull as Saber struck him down after Lelouch found all the answers he sought from the Emperor. He continued to listen to Charles Zi Britannia's speech.

"Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unwavering commitment to progress! We will fight on; we shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!" the crowd chanted.

Lelouch hid the shock he felt as he heard Saber laughing in his head; _He calls himself the Emperor and is praised by all as such? And yet he speaks such inane babble. How can I not laugh at such nonsense? Did you hear that drivel Master? Did you hear what that man who calls himself Emperor has to say, "Inequality is not wrong, equality is!" He would look down on me, although I was born as royalty, I was raised as the daughter of a simple knight, which is a much lower status than a king. He is the sort of man whom I despised in life. He is easy to read, but he will be difficult, as he will no doubt seek to take Britain from me._

 _This national anthem of Britannia does nothing but praise a despicable tyrant. I have much work to do._

 _Master, I wish to return home this weekend, you will accompany me._

 _I can hardly wait to start the game,_ Lelouch smiled to himself.

* * *

Lelouch arrived home; Nunnally was listening to the television.

"This just in, the Britannian forces have found the fabled Eleven city of Fuyuki! This just in, the military forces will take the city of Fuyuki!"

Shirou and Rin were there watching the TV with her.

"Uncle Shirou, Aunt Rin, shouldn't you two be there?" Lelouch asked, worried.

"There's a reason Britannia will never take Fuyuki, and they're going to wish they were fighting us instead. Merlin and the Tigers of Fuyuki aren't the only ones who guard the city."

"We have a live camera feed from inside one of the Britannian tanks," the news anchor said.

They watched as the camera inside the tank moved through the thick fog.

Suddenly, an enormous shadow appeared and the tanks began firing. Suddenly, the camera was knocked over and went blank.

"The Shadow…it devoured the army?" Lelouch gawked at the TV.

"My sister has been watching over Fuyuki while I've been gone. There is no way any Britannians will set foot in the city," Rin told him.

Lelouch had to wonder what his Aunt Sakura was like if she was so powerful.

Saber glanced at them, "I think it's time we make preparations for my return."

She looked to Shirou.

"Shirou, go to London and there is an Abbey, outside you should find the anvil and the words inscribed, WHOSO PULLETH OUT THIS SWORD FROM THIS STONE AND ANVIL IS THE TRUE-BORN KING OF ALL BRITAIN. Place Caliburn into the stone and leave it there for all to see."

"And leave one of those livestreaming cameras there; I'm sure that Diethard Reid would be thrilled at the idea of it being streamed online."

"All right Saber, I'll go get everything ready," Shirou got up and left.

* * *

Outside the cathedral in London, a large group of tourists gathered at the anvil where they say King Arthur drew the sword from the stone. They were taking photos and posing by it when they saw a man with white hair in a red coat approach the anvil.

He stood before it and said, "Trace, on!"

A beautiful sword appeared in his hands. He took it and embedded it in the stone.

Someone was recording him with a camera and asked him, "Why did you do that? What is it?"

"It is the sword in the stone, and I have done it, because Britain is in dire need of its king," Shirou told the young man.

"You are one of the Eleven Mages?"

"Yes," Shirou replied.

"What's going on?" the man asked him.

"But be you sure that I will come again when the land of Britain has need of me, and the realm of Logres shall rise once more out of the darkness. But if you hear never more of me, pray for my soul," Shirou told him.

"That King Arthur quote is famous, but this has _got_ to be a prank," the man told Shirou.

Others tried to remove the sword, only to find it wouldn't budge an inch.

Shirou set up a livestream camera, much to the surprise of the crowd. He turned and left as others tried their hand at removing Caliburn from the stone.

The people of London had to wonder what the omen meant and if the King of Knights would rescue them from the tyrannical Britannia that left them in constant fear of war and bloodshed.


	10. Rising out of Darkness

**Rising out of Darkness**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This took longer than I thought but I'm glad you waited. If you play Fate/Grand Order please feel free to friend request me:_

 _My friend ID is: 461,323,571_

 _I have a ton of friend slots open and I have a good team of support Servants so feel free to request me until I run out of slots!_

 _And yes, I take Arturia and EMIYA out on every quest together!_

 _I've gotten reviews criticizing me for following the Code Geass canon plot for awhile. This is my story and I write it how I want. I've seen plenty of fanfics where people replace Shirou with Lelouch. I have yet to see_ anyone _else put Saber into the plot of Code Geass. I wanted to use the canon story for awhile because it made sense to do so up to a point. I_ always _intended to deviate because Saber is very different from C.C., I just needed to figure out where to start deviating, and I have already, from here on out, some canon battles will take place but with different outcomes. Code Geass canon will happen, but with several surprises that will not be like the anime, although I'm happy to use Code Geass character dialogue._

* * *

Saber gazed at her Master as he watched Nunnally sleep.

"Master, why have you not asked me to use my scabbard to heal her?" Saber asked him, "You only need to ask me, and I will do so."

"Am I really worthy of such a miracle?" Lelouch looked at her. "She would only be used as a political tool. I don't know what to do; everything I do is for her sake, so we can have that kinder, gentler world."

"You are afraid that she will disapprove if she feels you are thinking for her, am I correct?" Saber glanced at her.

"Yes, but she hasn't asked you to heal her either. Nunnally said she was happy, just living with me."

Suddenly, Nunnally moaned and began to scream, it wasn't some nightmare, it was something else.

Lelouch turned on the light so he could see Nunnally, who was screaming in pain although she didn't appear to have any physical injuries.

"Uncle Shirou, Aunt Rin! What's wrong with Nunnally?" Lelouch cried out in terror as his sister screamed and writhed in her bed, turning her head from side to side.

Shirou and Rin came rushing into the room. Rin scooped her up and held her.

"What's wrong, Nunnally?" Rin asked quickly.

"It hurts! I'm trying to open my eyes but it hurts!" the princess wailed in agony.

Lelouch could see Nunnally's eyes open halfway, they were ringed with a red glow that seemed unnatural. Suddenly, they snapped shut again.

Lelouch grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Nunnally! It's okay!" Rin soothed her. "You're going to be fine. Shhh…"

Nunnally began to cry.

Shirou glanced at Rin, "Was that a—?"

"A Geass. I haven't seen one in a very long time. But apparently, someone cursed her with a Geass."

"I've never heard of anything like that," Lelouch looked at her.

"Go back to sleep, Nunnally," Lelouch reassured her. He watched her breathing slow and knew she was going back to sleep. He didn't let go of her hand until she was asleep again.

"I found something recently, and I can use it to explain how Geass normally works among Mages," Rin gestured for him to follow her.

They went into the kitchen. Rin reached into a bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"A Self-Geass Scroll is a powerful magical item used throughout the ages to forge an unbreakable pact between one mage and another. Read it for yourself, it was made by your adopted grandfather, Kiritisugu Emiya," Rin tossed him the scroll.

" _Binding Spell…Affected Party: Kiritsugu Emiya. The Crest of the Emiya family orders the following actions. The pledge is to be obeyed by the affected party upon the fulfillment of the terms described herein. Pledge: That Kiritsugu, son of Norikata, Fifth heir to the house of Emiya, will be forever forbidden from harming Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and Sola-Ui-Sophia-Ri…Or from intending to, by his hand harm or injure them in any way whatsoever._ "

Lelouch gasped, "Incredible! It's actually possible to bind someone's soul with a contract?"

"Yes," Rin explained, "In principle, the curse of the Geass cannot be removed by any means known to the Mage world. Even if you forfeit your life, as long as the Magic Crest exists, it will bind your soul, even in death."

Rin gazed at Lelouch, "For your sister to open her eyes even a little under the Geass curse that has forced them shut is unheard of! The Mages Association would want to study her."

"No, I won't let anyone take her away!" Lelouch snapped. His sister would not become a guinea pig for a bunch of Mages!

"Calm down, Lelouch, the Association will learn nothing about her, it's not their business," Rin sighed. "At least I know why you were born with Magic Circuits. Your parents have been dabbling in Geass, whether they possess it or not, they have come in contact with it."

"Yes, but there are also immortal witches who bestow Geass on others," Saber told him. "I met one long ago. I am sure she is still alive somewhere."

"But the terms," Lelouch looked at the scroll, " _Use your remaining Command Seals to force your Servant to commit Suicide_ ", Command Seals are that powerful?!"

"Yes, Lelouch, a Command Seal is an unbreakable order which is why I told you when I became your Servant that you shouldn't waste them."

"I see, we'll have to figure out how to counter Geass somehow," Lelouch buried his head in his hands, I'm glad Nunnally's doing better now."

"We're bringing her with us, aren't we?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, she'll stay in Camelot with Taiga Fujimura and Milly, the Tigers of Fuyuki will look out for her," Saber replied.

"I know she'd be worried if I were gone too long," Lelouch glanced at her bedroom.

"We will not leave her behind," Saber reassured him.

Lelouch went to bed, tomorrow, it would all begin.

* * *

Principal Richard K. Ashford sat in his office at Ashford Academy. He was surprised to see his granddaughter enter the room, accompanied by a stunningly beautiful young woman.

"Father, this is Saber, she's been staying with Lelouch and Nunnally for awhile, she wanted to speak with you, to thank you for your hospitality," Milly explained.

Saber stepped into the room and the older man tried to get up to bow before her. She stopped him, "Please, I don't want you to make a scene!"

"I understand Your Highness, but why would King Arthur be here in Area 11?" Richard asked.

"I lived in Japan for a short time, long ago; I have come back because I must save Britannia. There is no other reason except that I am needed."

She smiled at him, "For housing my Master I shall reward you with the title you lost and land in Britain. I shall be your patron and you will be restored to what you were before you lost everything."

Richard Ashford began to cry, "All this…because we were kind to _them_?"

"Yes, because you were kind to _them_ and gave them a home when they had nothing, I shall reward you," Saber placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I request that Milly Ashford accompany me home," Saber glanced at him.

"Of course Your Highness!" Principal Ashford beamed.

Milly left with Saber.

"Where is your friend Nina? I wish to take her with us," Saber looked to the Student Council President.

"She got sick so she's been home for the past couple days, unfortunately," Milly replied.

"I see, bring Shirley and Rivalz with us, I will need her father Joseph Fennette to help bring Camelot into the modern era with his knowledge, and Shirley is worried about Lelouch, so I shall bring her with us."

Milly headed to the teachers to gather their homework for at least a week.

The teachers were surprised when she asked for homework for Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, Nunnally, and Rivalz but Milly was always carefree and did as she pleased. She was also an excellent student so they weren't concerned about her grades.

The little group left the school in secret as Shirou drove them to the harbor.

"The Pridwen!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Merlin sent my ship here, excellent," Saber smiled.

"How are we supposed to get to Europe all the way from Area 11?" Milly asked.

"Merlin will summon the ship and us in it," Shirou replied. He had been sent here by Merlin.

"It sounds exciting," Nunnally told them.

"Saber, I had Diethard travel to Wales as you requested. He's eagerly awaiting your arrival to broadcast it to the world."

"He'll have to wait a little longer," Saber sighed.

As they all gathered in the ship, Shirou called to Merlin, saying that they were ready.

Within an instant, the Student Council glanced around; they could see the beautiful countryside that was definitely not Area 11.

The ship drifted to the shore and Arturia disembarked.

Saber knelt and kissed the ground. At long last, she was home.

Diethard Reid was waiting for her with a van, camera in hand.

They traveled to Gwenydd and Saber easily located the cave where the Knights of the Round Table were sleeping.

"Zero, ring the bell," Saber told him.

Lelouch rang the bell and the knights awoke, drawing their swords. Lancelot saw Arturia and bowed to her.

"My King, what are your orders?" Gawain asked.

"You have awoken in a new era, and in this era, our country has lost its way, their leader is an evil tyrant who oppresses others. They have taken over one-third of the world, and even though I might regain the Kingdom, my people have lost my ideals."

"My Mage, Shirou Emiya will help you adjust to this era, along with Merlin and a young Rivalz Cadermode whom I have recently knighted."

They departed the cave, Arturia asked them to sit.

'Shirou, make us something to eat would you?" Arturia asked.

"Of course, Saber," Shirou replied.

Arturia gestured to Mordred.

"We need to talk, Mordred," Saber told her.

Saber glanced at her daughter. "I know that I made many mistakes in my life, how I responded to the truth that you were my daughter by rejecting you. You told me, that you would be happy being my shadow, you were proud of your heritage and you hoped that I would choose you as my successor. I was wrong to mistreat you."

Saber put her hand on Mordred's shoulder.

"Mordred, I rejected you because I could not accept your existence, I was wrong to do so. When I sought the Holy Grail, I wanted to save you from your fate. And I'm sorry that I was not a better father to you. In this era, we can start over; will you do that for me?"

Mordred was thoughtful, isn't this what she always wanted, to be acknowledged by her father?

"I will l try father, but don't disappoint me…"

"I know you well, you'd try to kill me in my sleep if you'd have your way, but I didn't hesitate to kill you, remember that well, Mordred, and do try to restrain yourself around these Britannians, I have no doubt they'll anger you."

Mordred scowled.

"You can stop scowling, you are forgiven."

"Now my friends to the business at hand, this era is vastly different than our own, with its technology and advancement. Merlin and Shirou will teach you as much as they can, but I will hire tutors to help all of you learn more about this era," Saber told them.

Shirou had finished cooking and they sat down to eat, the knights, Zero, Nunnally and the student council.

Diethard Reid watched as the siblings Sir Gareth and Gaheris stayed close to the girl in the wheelchair that had been with Zero.

 _Are they siblings? It could be a possibility,_ he thought.

"You are not to pry into my Master's personal life, understand?" Saber asked him, standing behind him.

 _She's like his shadow, I can't get away from her!_ Diethard thought nervously. "Of course, Saber."

Shirou left for awhile and returned a few hours later.

She looked to Shirou, "You brought the clothes I asked for?"

"Yes, Saber, just what you wanted," Shirou presented her with the clothes.

Saber went away to change. She came back wearing the clothes she had worn when she'd drawn Caliburn from the stone.

"Now we go to London, where I shall once again draw Caliburn from the stone," Saber told them, they rode the horses she had purchased. People were puzzled but shocked when they saw that the horses could somehow keep up with the cars.

They arrived at the London Cathedral, the men gathered around the sword in the stone and kept trying to remove it. They stood back as Saber dismounted from her horse; the crowd turned to her, a beautiful young woman in medieval peasant clothes as she walked towards the elaborate anvil that housed Caliburn.

Without any hesitation, Saber removed the sword, pulling it out and holding it up.

The vast crowd bowed before her in silence. Climbing to their feet, they were silent, until a little boy began to sing:

 _God save our gracious King,_ _  
_ _Long live our noble King,_ _  
_ _God save the King:_ _  
_ _Send him victorious,_ _  
_ _Happy and glorious,_ _  
_ _Long to reign over us,_ _  
_ _God save the King._

 _O Lord, our God, arise,_ _  
_ _Scatter his enemies,_ _  
_ _And make them fall:_ _  
_ _Confound their politics,_ _  
_ _Frustrate their knavish tricks,_ _  
_ _On thee our hopes we fix:_ _  
_ _God save us all._

 _Thy choicest gifts in store,_ _  
_ _On his be pleased to pour;_ _  
_ _Long may he reign:_ _  
_ _May he defend our laws,_ _  
_ _And ever give us cause_ _  
_ _with heart and voice to sing_ _  
_ _God save the King._

The crowd joined in and they raised their voice as one people.

Lelouch felt like he could cry, was this the Britannia he had always wanted, deep down in his heart?

"People of Britain, I have returned to you, in this dark time. When the Britain you love was lost to you, because Britannia has lost its way, but I will do what I can to unite us both, and if they refuse, I will destroy that Britannia and build a newer and better one in its place! But I cannot do that without you, the people of Britain. Without the people, there is no king! And a king is nothing without his people! Long ago, I felt I had failed to protect my country, but the love you have shown me today has shown me that I was wrong. I learned to accept my life with no regrets, and that I have lived in your hearts for so long, moves me deeply. You, the people of Britain are my beloved country, to which I dedicated my whole life, and so I shall dedicate it to you again!"

"My bond with you is my greatest treasure! My path to Kingship! So I ask you, will you follow me once more?"

She held out her hand to them.

 _"_ _We will have our King! LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR! LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR!"_ the crowd called to her.

Within days, all of London had prepared to have Saber crowned King of Britain.

She was escorted into the cathedral by the Knights of the Round Table.

They carried a canopy that they would use to shield the public's eyes from the most sacred part of the ceremony: the anointing of the king with Holy oil.

Diethard Reid shut the camera off just as he was supposed to. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see it.

* * *

Arturia stared at the Bishop as she sat on her throne.

"Is Your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" the Bishop asked Arturia Pendragon.

"I am willing," Arturia told him without hesitation.

"Will you maintain and preserve inviolably?" he asked.

"I will," the King of Knights replied.

Lelouch was not particularly religious so all of this was new to him, Divine authority, anointing oil; it seemed like something out of a fairytale.

The anointing oil was poured into a golden spoon, and the priest dipped his finger into it. He drew the sign of the cross in her hands.

"Be thy hands, anointed, with Holy oil," the Bishop told her.

Lelouch saw the oil drip onto her upper chest.

The Bishop drew the sign of the cross on her chest. "Be they breast, anointed, with Holy oil."

Once again, he dipped his finger into the anointing oil, "Be thy head, anointed, with Holy Oil."

The Bishop nodded at her, "As Kings, priests and prophets were anointed. And Solomon was anointed…king by Zadok the Nathan the prophet, so be thou, anointed, blessed, and consecrated King over the peoples, whom the Lord thy God hath given thee to rule and govern, in the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen," Arturia replied.

The canopy was removed and the Bishop placed the crown on her head as she held the scepters in her hands.

All the other nobles placed crowns upon their heads.

The choir began to sing, " _Zadok the Priest_ " as the crowd began to chant, "God save the King! God save the King!"

Shirou began to walk forward, as a servant held the train of the robe he was wearing.

He knelt before her. "I Shirou, Mage of Fuyuki, do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship. And faithful and truth I will bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me, God."

Shirou stood up and kissed her on the cheek, backing away as they departed the cathedral.

Once the ceremony was over and she had left, she attended to the first order of business and knighted Suzaku, Kallen, and Rivalz.

She immediately met with Parliament and the House of Lords to discuss the manufacturing of Knightmare frames and boosting Britain's economic growth. the meantime, the student council occupied themselves with exploring the castle.

"This place is incredible!" Kallen exclaimed, gazing around Camelot.

The construction crews were constantly working, adding electric wiring and bringing the old castle into the 21st century.

"I know what you mean Kallen; it really is something out of a storybook!" Rivalz replied.

"Where is Saber right now?" Kallen asked.

"She's meeting with a general from the United Republic of Europia," Rivalz replied.

"Already? They got here fast," Kallen commented.

"Of course, King Arthur is European and they want to get on her good side. I wonder if she could actually unite both Europia and Britannia."

"With the Emperor, I doubt it," Kallen smirked.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rivalz laughed.

* * *

Arturia Pendragon sat on her throne as a general wearing the uniform of the United Republic of Europia entered and bowed before her.

General Gene Smilas bowed deeply, "Your Highness."

"General Smilas, I am glad that you are able to meet with me. I will travel to Paris so that I might meet with the 40 Man Committee in person," Arturia told him. "But first I must visit Britannia."

"The 40 Man Committee approved of my visit," Gene Smilas informed her. "I do hope this means that you will consider an alliance with the United Republic of Eropia since you have said that Britain will secede from Europia and become independent."

"Yes, the House of Lords and the House of Commons have already ratified the United Republic of Europia Referendum. Britain will be a sovereign nation ruled by a king."

"I wouldn't know too much about kings and emperors. I'm just a soldier," Gene sighed.

"And who is this woman and the soldiers with her?" Arturia inquired.

"She is Commander of the wZero Squad, a member of the Europia special forces," General Smilas explained.

"And this is her squad?" Saber nodded to Leila Malchal.

"This is Lieutenant Akito Hyuga, Yukiya Naruse, Ayano Kosaka, and Ryo Syama."

"I look forward to working with United Republic of Europia. Please return to Europia and tell them I am open to negotiating with them."

Saber reached out to him and extended her hand.

General Smilas shook her hand.

Leila Malchal sighed, reading a book as she waited for them to finish.

"It's not every day I see a woman reading Guilbert's tactical writings," a voice spoke to her.

Leila looked up in surprise, she saw Zero staring at her.

"I am a commander, I have to learn how to command my troops," Leila told him.

"I know that you are a master strategist, only an excellent strategist could negotiate the release of Suzaku Kururugi and earn the trust of the King of Knights."

"You're a very smart girl; you want to ask me something, don't you?" Zero asked her.

"Yes, I have given the Elevens, the Japanese a place to belong because they have no homeland, but on our last mission, before I recruited them, the only remaining survivor of the last operation was Lieutenant Hyuga. The 40 Man Defense Committee called my strategy a success."

"One survivor. My plan was only succeeded because so many young Japanese men sacrificed their lives. My father told me that it was the duty of a citizen to protect his homeland. But to these disenfranchised few, to these people who have lost their homeland, do I come across as a dethatched Chessmaster, hiding safely inside her castle?"

"Not at all, you don't treat your soldiers like pawns, you care about the Japanese, and you're a worthy leader. If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"I know, but sometimes I feel that my superiors just want to throw Japanese lives away, so they don't have to go to war themselves."

"The politicians are tepid; you haven't earned your reputation as the "Ghost of Hannibal" by being cowardly."

"I see Lieutenant Hyuga's reputation has preceded him," she smiled a little.

"I look forward to working with you, Second Lieutenant Leila Malchal," Zero nodded, he turned and left.

Shirou entered and bowed. "Your dinner is ready, your Majesty."

"Will you all join me for a meal?" Arturia offered them.

Shirou greeted the Japanese soldiers and presented them with misou soup. They were chattering excitedly about eating a genuine Japanese meal and called her over to join them as they all sat down to eat.

"Here's to the alliance between Europia and Britain!" General Smilas toasted.

They ate and drank and shared a meal as friends.

The next day, General Smilas departed with his soldiers.

"There's something different about those two, Second Lieutenant Malchal and Lieutenant Hyuga. I can't put my finger on it though."

"They will be of great help to us, between the two of you, Britannia doesn't stand a chance of victory," Saber told him.

"Tomorrow, we depart for Britannia," Saber glanced out over the balcony where they were standing.

"Yes, tomorrow," Lelouch grinned.

* * *

Exiting the private plane, Saber was greeted by a man in a military uniform.

"I greet you, Your Highness in the name of Charles Zi Britannia. I am Commander Michael Augustus. I have been asked that I accompany you and the Knights of the Round Table to the Imperial Family's private train."

They followed Augustus to the train and boarded it.

"Do not disturb us unless I call for food or drink," Arturia instructed.

The guards left her alone.

"Good, we are alone," Saber smiled. "Now we can discuss our plans for negotiation."

"Rin, make sure no one is spying on us," Saber told her friend.

"You got it!" Rin replied she went outside to make sure that no one would try to eavesdrop on them. Shirou checked the room for hidden cameras and microphones. The room was safe.

"I have no doubt, the Emperor will try to arrange a political marriage for me, I have no intention of marrying him. My marriage to Guinevere was already political, not to mention to keep up appearances that I was a man."

"I have no doubt he will try to make you into a puppet ruler, little more than a figurehead."

"I have no intention of being a puppet ruler under that man," Saber clenched her fist.

"If that fails, my father will ask for a hostage, and the Knights of the Round Table are known for their ability to fight. Each one of you is a one-man army," Lelouch thought aloud. "Leaving any one of you with them is still a threat to the Emperor. He might force them to fight against us."

"Why don't we just leave Mordred with him?" Shirley Fennette suggested.

The entire Round Table, Lelouch, Saber, and Mordred all turned to stare at her.

"Listen here you little hussy, I _refuse_ to stay with those _morons_!" Mordred clenched her fists.

"Wait a minute Mordy, hear me out okay?" Shirley raised her hands.

"Mordy?" Mordred frowned at Shirley's nickname for her. The knight's right eyebrow was twitching.

"Easy Mordred, Shirley gives everyone nicknames, it's normal!" Lelouch raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'm listening, Girly," Mordred gritted her teeth, leaving her hands at her sides.

"Mordred is famous for betraying King Arthur, she's the last knight of the Round Table that the Britannians would want as a political hostage," Shirley explained.

"Why? Because they think I'm not as good as the rest of you lot?" Mordred smirked.

"No, because they're afraid of you," Shirley explained.

"Shirley, what made you think of this?" Lelouch was puzzled.

"Well, my father used to read to me about King Arthur for bedtime stories, so I know them very well, at least in theory," Shirley glanced down at her hands.

Mordred let herself smile. She slapped Shirley on the back, "Girly, I think I like you!"

The rest of the knights breathed an enormous sigh of relief. Mordred's temper was as legendary as her treachery.

Lelouch looked at them, "Saber, I suggest that all the Knights of the Round Table save for Suzaku, Kallen, and Rivalz all exaggerate how awed you are by modern technology. The Britannians expect you to be medieval morons, dumbfounded by all you see."

"I refuse to have my intellect insulted!" Bedivere spoke up in irritation.

"Please understand, I am not insulting you, the royal family expects you to behave and act like ignorant fools because they want to manipulate you for their own purposes. If they underestimate you, you will have an advantage over them," Lelouch explained.

"His wisdom is sound," Lancelot agreed.

"Why do we have to follow the advice of some little girl?" Agravain grumbled, glancing at Shirley.

"Oh shut up Agravain," Gareth sighed.

"Yeah, that's amusing coming from _you_ , how _you_ hid your gender from us _still_ puzzles me!" Sir Kay smirked.

"Who beat you soundly when you tried to stop me from going on my first quest? Oh, that's right, me!" Gareth glared at him as she put her hand on her sword.

"Keep your misogyny to yourself, nephew, Shirley brought up an angle we have never considered in this era: our reputations and our legends," Saber reprimanded him. "It is something we must consider when dealing with the Britannians."

"I already know what persona I'll play the role of your advisor and I will act and behave as they expect me to act," Lelouch told her.

Saber gestured to him. "I might suggest Master, that you take a proud, arrogant tone with them, after all, they would expect the man who has brought me back to this era to be a man who stands above all others as one who can advise me."

"Are we all in agreement my friends that we should behave as they expect us to, but we must never let our guard down, and if they should betray us, we will deal with them swiftly."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the knights agreed with one voice.

Saber smiled. Let the game begin.

* * *

Prince Schneizel greeted Suzaku Kururugi as he exited the train.

"I am deeply honored to meet you, Sir Kururugi. To meet a Knight of the Round Table in the flesh, even if he is a man of the modern era is a great honor. I shall have my commander Michael Augustus take you to the guest of state house immediately."

"I greet you in the name of King Arthur. I'm honored, Your Highness, but Her Majesty requests an audience with the Emperor immediately." Suzaku had been taught by the other knights regarding how they addressed royalty. He would play the part at least, just to annoy them because they discriminated against Elevens.

Prince Schneizel continued, "I trust that the King of Knights has had time to become acclimated to the modern era. I do hope that she isn't too bewildered by how the world has changed."

Lelouch disembarked from the train.

"What is this?" Lelouch snapped, taking the arrogant tone Saber had instructed him to use. She would not have them deduce his identity so easily.

She also instructed him to wear an eye patch, an ornate one that she had asked to be custom made for him.

"I am Julius Kingsley, the man known as Zero, Arturia Pendragon's ambassador and personal advisor. Her Highness expresses her gratitude at being given such generous accommodations, utilizing the royal family's personal train."

"This all the welcome I get? I'll forgive it, this time at least. But the next time we come to your city, I want to see the streets lined with people chanting her name and giving her a king's welcome!"

"We would not offend the King of Knights the moment she sets foot in Britannia by denying her a King's welcome!" Prince Schneizel replied smoothly, bowing to Lelouch.

The Prince bowed before Arturia as she disembarked from the train, followed by the sixteen Knights of the Round Table.

"I am Arturia Pendragon, High King of Britain and founder of Camelot," the king greeted the young Prince.

Schneizel was astonished by her beauty and managed to not lose his composure. Still, he was in awe, but why should he not be, she was the embodiment of Britannia.

"I am Schneizel El Britannia, Second Prince of Britannia and Chancellor of the Holy Britannian Empire. I apologize if I have offended your ambassador," he glanced at Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded, not saying a word.

 _Why would father send you here, Schneizel? What game are you playing brother?_

"I assumed you wished to greet me in private, away from the eyes of a vast crowd," Arturia told him.

"Of course, Your Highness. Please follow me."

Schneizel began to converse with her.

"I trust you are impressed by the highly advanced technology of the Britannians," Schneizel told her.

"Indeed, to think that it now takes hours what took us months to travel. And that a man can use machines to fly is truly impressive."

In truth, Saber had flown in an airplane; she hadn't found it to be too marvelous, as she had been given information of the modern era by the Holy Grail. Still, she'd play up the awe and wonder, just so she would be "behaving" as they expected her to.

"What awaits us outside, Prince Schneizel?" Arturia asked.

"The people, Your Highness, and so we welcome you to Britannia!"

The doors of the train station opened and Arturia saw before her a great throng of people. She wondered if they were "good, patriotic Britannians", like the ones who had thrown things at Suzaku during his escort to his trial. Still, she did receive a king's welcome.

As one voice they shouted, "Long live King Arthur, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! Long live King Arthur, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! Long live King Arthur, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Since the Knights of the Round Table had been taught many things by Shirou, Merlin and many teachers she had hired to teach them about the modern era, they had learned a lot over the past few days. But she chose to play dumb in order to test the Emperor. If they thought they could manipulate her, they would see her bewilderment with the modern era as a way to keep her under their thumb.

They entered the cars in the motorcade and they were driven to the Pendragon Imperial Palace.

When they exited at the entrance of the palace, they were greeted by the guards.

Mordred looked up at the vast building. "I thought you were gaudy, father. I was wrong; this place makes you look like a lowly pauper!"

"The extravagance is impressive," Saber muttered.

They opened the vast palace doors to them.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness Arthur, King of Britain and Founder of Camelot!" the herald called out to them.

Saber could hear the whispers of the courtiers, it was what she expected:

 _"_ _A woman calling herself a king? The impudence!"_

 _'_ _She is truly beautiful, would our Emperor consider taking her as one of his many wives?"_

 _"_ _Does she think herself above the Emperor? How arrogant!"_

Arturia stopped her approach as a pair of guards stood in her way.

Emperor Charles Zi Britannia waved them away. She approached the throne and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I greet you on behalf of the people of Britain and I Arturia Pendragon have come to speak with you concerning the future of my country and yours."

He gazed at her coldly, "I see you do not bow before me, Arthur, King of Knights."

"All my life I have never bowed to anyone, but _they_ have bowed before _me_. But I would be discourteous to you if I did not bow before you, Your Imperial Majesty."

"And still you do not bow before me," he stated again.

Arturia did not move. " _You_ should bow before _me_ , without me, your Britannia would not exist. Still, I will concede. I'll forgive it. I'll be generous to you for all you have done for Britannia."

She offered her hand for him to kiss it.

 _By not removing your head from your neck at this moment,_ she thought in disgust.

"You are a true Britannian!" Charles beamed at her. "Britannians bow to no one!"

The Emperor kissed her hand as a formality.

A great cheer went up from the crowd. Lelouch was shocked that his father had _not_ been insulted. But then again, it could be her immense charisma that had won him over. The whispers he had heard earlier had faded away.

"I have brought generous gifts for you and your family," Saber told him.

She began to present members of the royal family with many splendid and expensive gifts. For the emperor, clothing worthy of his magnificent status. She presented Guinevere with a generous amount of money since Saber learned that her "wife's" namesake loved to spend her wealth on monuments. To Odysseus, she gave a fine horse, as Britannians loved to ride horses.

Saber gazed at Prince Schneizel. "For you, Chancellor, a fine gold chess set. I have heard that you are a Chessmaster and this is a set worthy of one such as you."

"I thank you for this extravagant gift Your Majesty, might I proposition you for a game later, at your leisure?" Prince Schneizel inquired.

Saber smiled at him, "Yes, of course, I would be honored to match wits with you on the chessboard."

"For you Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, I give you a fine sword, crafted by the best blacksmith in Camelot."

"I accept this sword with gratitude, Your Majesty," Cornelia replied formally.

"And to Princess Euphemia, I give you a young man to serve as your personal knight," Saber smiled.

"How did you know that Your Majesty, I've never met you before," Princess Euphemia asked.

"A fine young man told me you were in search of a man to be your knight, and so I will give to you, an esteemed knight of the Round Table."

The crowd was stunned; the King of Knights would give Princess Euphemia a member of the Round Table?

"He is one of the finest men I have had the privilege of knighting, a noble young man who believes in justice. Step forward, Sir Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Your Highness Princess Euphemia I offer you my service in the name of Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain," Suzaku knelt before her.

"I accept your service, Sir Kururugi," Princess Euphemia smiled at him.

The Knights of the Round Table began to clap and cheer. The nobles were stunned.

"Cheer you miserable bastards, _CHEER_!" Mordred roared at them.

The nobles forced themselves to clap under the Knight of Treachery's withering gaze.

"We shall hold a feast tonight, with my entire family! Tomorrow, we will discuss the glorious future that awaits us!"

"Indeed, I look forward to it," Saber told him.

Saber offered her arm to him, and he formally escorted her out of the throne room to the cheering of the courtiers.

 _I'm surprised; I thought my father would be insulted,_ Lelouch sent to her. _His reaction to Suzaku was worth it though. You've trampled all over national policy concerning the Numbers._

Saber's thoughts were filled with disdain, _they discriminate and in doing so, extend the cycle of hatred. I had many knights in my service whether they were Britons or Mors it did not matter. If you followed the path of chivalry you were worthy of my service._

 _His behavior is like that of men from my time, he is not that hard to read, Master. He is behaving as I expect him to._ Saber was confident.

 _All the tasks at hand have been cleared,_ Lelouch was pleased. He would have to play the long game, but he looked forward to watching Saber make his father squirm.

* * *

"I did not have my cooks prepare this feast," Charles Zi Britannia stated as he sat down to eat a meal he'd never seen before.

"I had my cook prepare this meal, it is one of my favorites," Saber told him.

"It is not Britannian food," the Emperor frowned.

"It is Japanese, and you would do me insult by refusing to eat it, as my Mage is the one who prepared it, and it is unwise to anger a Mage, Your Imperial Majesty," Saber warned him.

"It's wonderful!" Euphy exclaimed, clearly enjoying the food.

Cornelia tried to hide her disapproval of Euphy's enthusiasm, but she didn't say anything and ate.

"It's a truly a splendid meal," Schneizel complimented.

"This filthy Eleven should be grateful he has earned the King of Knight's favor!" Guinevere smirked.

"It is unwise to insult a Mage, Guinevere," Saber warned, gritting her teeth.

"So what is your relationship with him, hmm?" Guinevere smirked. "A woman _does_ have needs, after all. Did the King of Knights make you her personal boy toy?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Guinevere!" Saber snapped.

"I'm not my namesake that I have any need to listen to you!" Guinevere smirked.

"No, you're not her, you're nothing like her, she was a thousand times a better woman than you'd hope to be!" Saber snapped at her.

"It's funny, now I know why she had the affair with Lancelot, you were too ignorant to even know it was happening, you're a fool!"

"You know nothing about what happened! I will not stand to be insulted, not about her, and not about Shirou!"

"That's enough, Guinevere, we want this to be a pleasant evening," the Emperor changed the subject. He was very uncomfortable, Guinevere could unintentionally ruin everything!

W _atching you squirm made this entire trip worth it!_ Lelouch thought, _there is no way you can refuse to eat. It'll be even worse because Uncle is an excellent cook, but you'll never admit it!_

They forced themselves to eat as Lelouch exercised restraint as he inwardly gloated.

* * *

Later that evening, Saber, Suzaku and Lelouch were alone.

"This is progressing better than I could hope for," Saber told him.

"We'll see how well it turns out," Lelouch was paranoid about palace spies so they didn't speak about anything truly important, not even in private.

Suddenly a squad of men and Knightmares burst into the room.

"Knights of Michael?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Honestly, do you think this is proper? Barging into Her Majesty with a squad of Knightmares?" Suzaku demanded.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. I am Lord Shin Hyuga Shaing, when I heard that you would be visiting the capital city of Pendragon, I had to come and meet you myself," the lord bowed before her.

Arturia did not hide her distaste for his impropriety and thinly veiled threat by showing up unannounced with a squad of Knightmares.

"Would you raise your blade against me, Lord Shaing?" Arturia demanded. "You would be dead before you could move. My swordsmanship is beyond that of any human."

"I came to test the mettle of your Knight of the Round Table, your White Knight, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Rather than a duel Lord Shaing would you care for a game of chess?" Lelouch asked him, gesturing to the chessboard in the room.

"Of course, why not? You're not interested in Suzaku fighting the Knights of Michael?"

"Battles I can predict that easily are boring, I want to learn more about you."

"Your tactics will reveal everything. In fact, the chessboard reflects your moral compass," Lelouch smiled at him.

"Very well, let us begin," Lelouch said as Lord Shaing made the first move.

"This is unexpected, but I'll accept your challenge," Arturia gestured to Suzaku. "Suzaku Kururugi, show them why I knighted you and made you a member of the Round Table!"


	11. The Emperor and the King

**The Emperor and the King**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _To the person in Fate/Grand Order named Rou, you'll have to friend request me again, I meant to hit yes, but I accidentally hit no. My Fate/Grand Order ID is 461,323,571._

 _Kari Walgren voices Saber in Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works and Fate/Zero, she also voices Guinevere in Code Geass and Lady Marianne._

 _I just learned today that Noriaki Sugiyama is the seiyuu for Rivalz Cadermode! So if Rivalz talks to Shirou he's talking to himself, LOL!_

 _Sorry this took so long, had to do the chess match, added a nice surprise I just thought up, hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Saber smiled at Lord Shin Hyuga Shaing.

"Lord Shin Hyuga Shaing I shall show you something splendid, a custom Knightmare frame. Made by Miss Rakshata Chawla, this is my personal Knightmare frame that can only be piloted by an extraordinary individual; no ordinary human can control this machine."

"This Knightmare frame is my namesake, the Arthur. So show them, Suzaku, show them just how extraordinary you are!" Saber commanded him.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Suzaku answered. Saber tossed him a key and he caught it, pushing the button, he leaped into the frame, his pilot seat sliding inside as he activated the Knightmare frame.

He saw these words appear on the screen:

 _Never to do outrageousity nor murder, and always to flee treason; also, by no mean to be cruel, but to give mercy to him that ask mercy, upon pain of forfeiture of their worship and lordship of me forevermore; and always to do ladies, damsels, and gentlewomen aid upon pain of death. Also, that no man take no battles in a wrongful quarrel for no law, nor for no world's_ _goods._

Suzaku thought about all the recent events that had transpired, and what he'd learned about himself on the way to the Imperial capital of Pendragon.

Suzaku had spoken to Lancelot earlier while they were on the train.

 _"_ _Sir Lancelot?" Suzaku asked him._

 _"_ _Yes, Suzaku, just call me Lance, the King does," he smiled at the young man._

 _"_ _I've always had a talent for fighting, I've always been skilled in combat, and despite that, I really don't want to fight,' Suzaku replied, running his fingers through his hair._

 _"_ _You have a natural talent for it, in our day we called "Eternal Arms Mastership", it means that you have mastery of any weapon you put your hands to."_

 _"_ _Have you ever known anything about your family heritage?" Lancelot asked him._

 _"_ _It's never crossed my mind, why do ask?" Suzaku glanced at him._

 _"_ _You remind me of myself, I wonder if you are my descendant," Lancelot told him. "You told me that Europeans did come to your country hundreds of years ago."_

 _"_ _I never even considered being related to you,"_ Suzaku admitted.

 _"_ _You and I are similar, I know it in my heart you are my descendant, it should be clear to you it is no coincidence that the King wanted you at her side. Don't your scientists keep records of genealogies?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we could have our DNA tested to see if we are related," Suzaku told him."_

 _"_ _Yes, science truly is a marvelous thing, it makes God good earth make sense," Lancelot smiled._

 _"_ _I never think about the two honestly," Suzaku told him._

 _"_ _Don't worry about it, we'll discover if what I say is true soon enough, but for now, I will show you how to use your natural ability, Eternal Arms Mastership."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Lancelot," Suzaku bowed to him._

 _"_ _Shall we get started?" Lancelot asked._

Suzaku removed and brandished his maser vibration sword. He held his sword in a ready position.

Another Knightmare frame brandished a large ax.

"He may be a Knight of the Round Table, but do not be afraid! Let us slay Arthur for honor and glory!" Jean Rowe, Lord Shaing's second in command shouted at them.

The men circled the Arthur, slashing at him with their axes. Suzaku blocked the blow and whirled around to attack his opponent as he was attacked from behind. Suzaku flipped over them and continued his attack.

Suzaku spun around, avoiding a blow aimed at his Knightmare's knees.

"Lord Kingsley, why is the King of Knights smiling?" Lord Shaing asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Lelouch countered.

"Is something amusing, My Lord?" he looked at her.

"I always did love a good battle!" Saber replied.

Suzaku charged forward, slashing at his enemy as he cut off his arms and struck at the Knightmare's knees.

The Knightmare frame staggered back, it fell over, the pilot groaned in agony.

Knightmare frames and soldiers opened fire on them; he used his shield to block the bullets aimed at Arturia.

"Your men have nerves of steel to shoot at me," Saber was very calm.

"I expect your knight to protect you," Lord Shaing replied.

"Speaking of protecting your king," Lelouch pointed at the board, "It appears that I am winning."

"Indeed you are, Lord Kingsley," the head of the Order of Michael nodded.

"Eternal Arms Mastership!" Suzaku called the name of his newfound skill.

He attacked another Knightmare frame, slashing straight ahead, they clashed, Suzaku cut off its arm, causing it to fall over, crushing a soldier that failed to get out of the way.

He cut another Knightmare to pieces, slicing off its weapon hand and midsection; he then cut off one of the legs.

It staggered back and crushed another soldier, stepping on his spine.

Saber heard the screaming but showed no emotion.

Suzaku continued hacking and slashing them, thinning their numbers.

Blood splattered on Arturia as she stood by watching.

"Unfortunately Lord Shaing, you lose!" Lelouch said, putting his pieces in checkmate.

"He's outnumbered, hold your ground!" Jean called to her men.

Suzaku paused momentarily, "These idiots!"

He crouched down and revved his boosters. He charged at Jean Rowe who gasped in surprise as he shot his Slash Harken into the air, vaulting himself above her as he avoided her slashing attack.

"After him, quickly!" Jean called whirling around to follow him out of the room.

Saber, Lelouch, and Shin Hyuga Shaing got up and followed them to the door entrance.

Suzaku sped quickly down the end of the hallway; he turned around, waiting for Jean.

Three knights stopped, preparing to attack him.

Lelouch looked at Lord Shaing, "At one point in our match, you would have beaten me if only you'd thought to sacrifice your Queen."

"What are you saying?" Shin asked.

"I'm saying, that some things are just too precious to surrender. Aren't they? Just think about it. Everyone possesses this weakness. Be it for a family member, a friend or perhaps a lover."

"Do you have anyone like that Lord Kingsley?" Shin frowned.

"Like I would tell you if I did?" Lelouch laughed.

The first Knightmare frame charged at Suzaku as the White Knight of Britain circled around, blocking the maser vibration sword with his own.

Suzaku slashed at the knight again and again as it staggered back, he kicked it into the window.

He looked over at the knight as he fired on him with her guns; he zigzagged backward, avoiding shots.

Jean charged forward. Leaping up, she somersaulted and slashed at him with her sword.

The other Knightmare kept firing as Jean came in diagonally from the left to his right.

She hit him with her Slash Harken. Suzaku staggered back, Suzaku fired his own Slash Harken, nullifying her attack.

Saber was watching, "Splendid, even in this era my knights are magnificent!"

The Knightmare behind Suzaku tried to attack him but he cut off its arm, he slashed its midsection and cut its shoulders wide open.

Jean attacked him, dual wielding her swords.

He beat her back effortlessly. They kept exchanging vicious blows, trying to overpower the other.

Jean kept slashing at his head and he kept deflecting her strikes. Jean got in close but he pushed her away, fending off her wild blows.

Suzaku wouldn't let her break through his guard.

"No! I don't want to fight!" Suzaku shouted as he continued batting away blows aimed at his head.

"You've given up on this world. All of it, trash. The entirety of the human race!"

Suzaku somersaulted over Jean's blow and he parried her slash.

"Don't deny it. All you want is to destroy the world!" Lord Shaing smirked.

"Kururugi, look," Shin told him, "Look around you, this world is rife with blood and death, exactly what you asked for."

"Shut up!" Suzaku screamed.

"You're just like me," Shin smirked.

"Oh please, enough of your babbling!" Saber laughed. "You're no different than the King of Heroes; he had gone completely mad long before I met him!"

Jean thrust her sword into his head; he ducked and avoided the blow.

Jean tried to attack him, he leaped back; he latched onto her with his Slash Harken and slammed himself into her, knocking her Knightmare frame over.

He thrust his maser vibration sword into the midsection, penetrating the armor. He stopped short of physically injuring Jean.

"Damn you. I'm finished," Jean Rowe glared at him.

Saber began clapping, "Lord Shaing, has my knight impressed you?"

"Yes, he has, Your Highness. I can see it plain as day, Suzaku. The darkness that dwells deep inside your heart."

"You only see what you wish to see, Lord Shaing, now if you'll excuse me I shall retire. And Lord Kingsley, do have someone come and clean up the mess!"

Arturia turned and left. Lelouch bowed.

"Of course, Your Highness," he nodded.

"Your Highness, what happened to the King of Heroes?" Lord Shaing asked her curiously.

"I had the pleasure of killing him," Saber replied.

Lord Shaing and Jean Rowe left without a word.

Lelouch helped Suzaku out of his Knightmare frame.

"Don't let him get to you; he loves to play mind games."

"I won't, and thank you," Suzaku smiled a little, this hadn't been his night at all.

* * *

Rin wandered about the castle until she came to an open area that looked like a place where people worked out and trained.

"What do we have here?" Rin Emiya asked curiously as she entered the room.

"Just a sparring match, none of your concern, _Eleven_ ," Princess Cornelia smirked at the Eleven Mage.

"You take that back!" Rin snarled at her. "I'm not an Eleven, I'm _Japanese!_ "

"I don't care if you're King Arthur's personal Mage; here you're nothing but a Number!"

"Then fight me, Witch of Britannia, fight me with your fists and put your money where your mouth is!" Rin snapped.

"Fine, change into some workout clothes, I'll show you how superior Britannians are to you Numbers."

Rin changed into some workout clothes and returned.

"No tricks now, Eleven!" Princess Cornelia sneered.

"Stooping to dirty tricks is the role of the _Britannians_ ," Rin glared at her.

The two began circling each other, Cornelia kicked at Rin only for her to meet those kicks with her own.

Cornelia elbowed Rin in the face, punching her again and again.

Rin accepted the blows and waited for her chance to counter.

Rin viciously elbowed her in the ribs, strong enough to break them. Cornelia groaned in pain as Rin flipped her onto her back, slamming her foot into Cornelia's stomach.

The Princess coughed up blood.

"Come now, Your Royal Highness, you're never going to be able to beat her," Lady Luviagelita Edelfelt laughed loudly, "Because the only one who will ever defeat her is me!"

"I'm not too tired to go a few rounds with you, Fancy Pants!" Rin snapped at her familiar rival.

"Oh please Misses Emiya, you've always been classless, I'm just here on my own business, imagine my surprise when you showed up with the King of Knights," Luvia laughed.

"Oh shut it, you!" Rin shouted.

"Oh come now, Dear Shero would be so disappointed if he saw you making such a fuss!" Luvia retorted.

"Leave Shirou out of this!" Rin charged at her.

Luvia blocked her punch, "Well I'll be going, I'll take you up on that sparring match some other time, Emiya."

Luvia walked off, leaving Rin Emiya fuming.

"You'll pay for harming the Princess!" Dalton screamed at her.

"She wanted to fight me without my magecraft, it's just that Way of the Six Paths tends to badly injure normal people," Rin smirked, walking out of the room.

"Maybe you'll learn something, Your Highness!" Rin laughed as she left.

Cornelia slammed her fist on the floor.

* * *

The following day, the Britannians prepared the jousting lists as an enormous crowd gathered in the stadium to watch them joust. This was a genuine joust without the safety equipment that they used in the modern sport.

The first round was Mordred jousting against Luciano Bradley.

"I'm going to enjoy taking what you value most Mordred, your life!" Luciano Bradley shouted at her. "After all, I am the Genius of Homicide."

"You first you scum!" Mordred spat back.

Mordred mounted her horse and took up her lance.

The two knights spurred their horses on, Mordred glared at Luciano through her helmet.

 _Since you seem so full of yourself, I'll knock you off your high horse, literally, with something_ extra _special._

Mordred took special care to aim for the knight's "family jewels", she lowered her lance and struck him.

Rivalz and Suzaku were watching separate from Lelouch who was with Saber. Shirley was also watching with them.

"Sir Mordred just lanced Sir Luciano Bradley—" Rivalz gawked.

"—with a critical hit to the nads!" Suzaku finished in horror.

The Knight of Ten was screaming in agony as the others pulled him off his horse to examine the damage.

The only thing that could be heard on the microphones was the exclamation of, "That's disgusting!" and nothing else.

He was sent off to the emergency room.

Sir Rivalz Cadermode will now joust Sir Gino Weinberg!" the Herald called.

Rivalz got into his armor with a few minutes and rode out onto his horse. He'd been training in the courtyard, but he knew that he had nowhere near the experience needed to beat a Knight of the Round.

He'd try his best anyway, he had Milly to impress!

Rivalz tipped his lance to Milly and rode off to the lists.

The two knights charged down, and Rivalz remembered all the advice the Knights of the Round Table had given him and he hit Gino in the shoulder. He didn't have any time to celebrate as he felt himself fly off his horse.

He looked up and saw that the other knight had also been knocked off his horse. The crowd cheered when the Herald called it a tie.

Rivalz rose to his feet, feeling immensely proud of himself. He walked off to change out of the armor.

He dressed in his clothes and went back out to his friends.

"That was incredible, Rivalz!" Shirley exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"I'm very impressed," Milly smiled at him.

The announcer spoke into the microphone.

"Arturia Pendragon will now show off her skills in a joust against Sir Bismarck Waldstein!" the herald proclaimed.

A great cheer rose up from the crowd, to see King Arthur joust against the Knight of One, the most powerful knight of the Empire would be the talk of the city for weeks if not months!

The two knights prepared to joust each other.

They charged down the lists, but they could not unhorse each other. The crowd gasped and cheered, truly, this was a magnificent matchup!

They jousted again and again, yet neither warrior fell.

"You seem to know how I fight, I am impressed," Saber complimented him.

"My Geass gives me the ability to see the future," Bismarck explained as his right eye opened. "I have only used this once before when I was fighting Lady Marriane!"

"Really, a Geass, such a cheap trick," Saber laughed. She charged straight ahead.

No matter what he saw, Lord Bismarck could only see his own defeat, he tried to avoid her lance but she still hit him, and this time, he was firmly unhorsed, undaunted he drew his sword.

Saber dismounted and drew her own sword, she attacked him.

It was over in three strokes, even with his Geass; Bismarck was unable to keep up with her inhuman reflexes. The sword flew from his hands.

"I yield," he stated simply.

The joust was over and the crowd loved it!

"As you can see, Britannia has the finest warriors in the entire world! No other fighting force can oppose us. Britannia alone moves forward, progressing, evolving, everything we put our hands to succeeds! We are superior to every race and nation in the world, and our military prowess proves it! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" the crowd cheered.

The Emperor ended the festivities and everyone returned home.

* * *

Later that day, Saber was walking down the hallway in search of Shirou.

"Hello My Lord, I am very glad to see you again after so long," a sweet feminine voice spoke to her. Arturia Pendragon turned and saw Lady C.C. staring at her intently. The beautiful Immortal Witch curtsied and bowed in medieval fashion.

"Lady C.C., have you wormed your way into the good graces of the royal family? You have a contract with someone here that I know," Saber gazed at her face which had never aged in 1,500 years.

"It's strange, when I initially saw you I assumed you Jeanne d'Arc, the Maiden of Orleans," C.C. commented.

"You are the second person to call me by that name, it seems Caster isn't the only one to mistake me for her," Arturia sighed.

"I realized who you were when you pulled the sword from the stone, it means killing you will only be _more_ satisfying, because the people of Britain adore you," C.C.'s face showed no emotion.

"You said that you would kill me, Immortal Witch. You told me the next time you saw me you would kill me," Saber already had Excalibur in hand.

"I did say that, I will kill you, but not like this, you'll die on the battlefield, alone after you've lost everything! _That_ is when I'll kill you!" C.C. snapped.

"Oh, I have already died, so I have no intention of dying again, especially not now," Saber smiled.

C.C. saw Saber had Avalon at her side. "It seems you have found your scabbard. How unfortunate for me. It would be a shame if it went missing."

"Your empty threats mean nothing, go in peace, I will stop you when the time is right," Saber backed away from her.

"You don't turn your back on me?" C.C. asked, "Like you did 1,500 years ago."

"No, one day I will atone to you, but not before I put you in your place," Saber said as C.C. turned and left.

Saber looked up as Prince Schneizel approached her.

"Would Your Majesty indulge me with a game of chess?" Prince Schneizel asked.

"Of course, Your Highness," Saber followed him to the chessboard, the very board she had given him as a gift.

"I shall take the white pieces," Saber told him.

"Very well, Your Majesty," Schneizel replied.

Saber made the first move; she moved her white pawn to E4.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to D6.

Saber moved her white pawn to D4.

Schneizel moved his black knight to F6.

Saber moved her white knight to C3.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to G6. This match would be an interesting one.

Saber moved her bishop to E3.

Schneizel moved his bishop to G7.

Saber placed her Queen on D2.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to C6.

"You have a good defense, Arthur, not bad at all," Schneizel complimented her.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Your Highness," Saber smiled.

Saber moved her white pawn to F6.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to B5.

Saber placed her white knight on GE2.

Scneizel moved his black knight to BD7.

Saber baited him by moving her white bishop to H6.

Schneizel took her white bishop, moving his black bishop to H6.

Saber took his black bishop, moving her Queen to H6.

Schneizel moved his black bishop to B7.

Saber moved her white pawn to A3.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to E5. He was starting to become aggressive.

Saber castled her pieces.

Schneizel moved his black Queen to E7.

Saber moved her white King to B1.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to A6.

"You're a good strategist, Your Highness," Saber complimented him.

"I haven't gotten started yet," he smiled.

Saber moved her white knight to C1.

Schneizel castled his pieces to protect himself.

Saber moved her other white knight up to B3.

Schneizel took her white pawn on D4, placing his pawn there.

Saber took his black piece on D4.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to C5.

Saber moved her white rook back to D1, playing defensive.

Schneizel moved his black knight to B6.

Saber moved her white pawn to G3.

The Britannian Chancellor moved his black king to B8.

Arturia moved her white knight to A5.

Schneizel moved his black bishop back to A8.

Saber placed her white bishop to H3.

Schneizel moved his pawn to D5.

"You're keeping the game interesting Saber, but you know that I've already won," Schneizel observed.

"We shall see," Saber smiled.

Schneizel moved his black king to A7.

Saber moved her white rook to HE1.

The prince moved his black pawn to D4, threatening Saber's black knight.

Saber moved her knight away from the black pawn to D5.

Schneizel took her white knight with his black knight, moved his black knight to BXD5.

Saber took his black knight with her white pawn, moving it to D5.

"This is interesting," Schneizel smiled, moving his black queen to D6, threatening her white queen.

Saber took his black pawn, moving her white rook to D4, protecting her white queen; Schneizel would have to trade queens with her.

Schneizel took her white rook using his white pawn, moving it to D4.

Saber moved her white rook to E7. Schneizel moved his black King to B6.

Saber took his black pawn, moving her white rook to D4.

"You refuse to trade Queens with me, interesting," Schneizel commented.

"You're too smart to do something like that," Saber raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed, but your white knight is mine," Schneizel took her white knight with his black King, moving the piece to A5.

Saber moved her pawn to B4.

The Britannian Ambassador moved his black King to A4, moving away from the danger of her white pawn.

Arturia moved her white queen to C3, blocking his path.

The Prince took her white pawn on D5 using his black queen.

"You are trying to entrap me, King of Knights, how interesting!" Schneizel complimented.

Saber moved her white rook to A7.

Schneizel moved his black bishop to B7, baiting her to take the piece.

Saber made the decision and sacrificed her white rook to take his black bishop.

Schneizel moved his black queen to C4, threatening her white queen instead of taking her bishop.

Arturia took his white knight, moving her queen to F6.

Schneizel moved his black king up to A3, taking her white pawn.

Saber moved her white queen to A6, taking his black pawn.

Schneizel moved his black king to B4, taking her white pawn and creating an escape route for himself.

Saber moved her white pawn up to C3, threatening his black king.

Schneizel took her white pawn, placing his black king on C3.

Saber moved her white queen to A1.

Schneizel moved his black king to D2, to hopefully keep his distance.

Saber put him in check, moving her white queen to B2.

Schneizel moved his black king down to B1, one space away from her white king.

Saber moved her white bishop to F1.

Schneizel moved his black rook to D2, threatening her white queen.

Saber moved her white rook to D7, Schneizel would have to choose his attack.

The Prince chose to take her black rook, moving his black rook to D7.

Saber took his black queen with her white bishop, moving it to C4.

He moved his black pawn to C4, taking her white bishop.

Saber moved her white queen back to H8.

Schneizel moved his black rook to D3, protecting his king with his rook.

Saber moved her white queen back to the other side of the board to A8.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to C3, inching slowly towards her king.

Saber moved her white queen to A4, putting Schneizel in check again.

Schneizel moved his king to E1, away from her king.

Saber moved her white pawn to F4.

Schneizel moved his black pawn to F5, blocking her white pawn's advance.

Saber moved her white king to C1, Schneizel moved his black rook to D2.

Saber moved her white queen back to A7.

Schneizel wondered what he could possibly do next. There was nowhere he could move, her white pawns prevented him from moving up and her Queen kept him from going diagonally. He had lost.

"I have been handily defeated, you are an excellent chess player," he smiled, but Saber could see the smile was feigned.

"I am flattered Your Highness, that was an excellent game," Saber glanced at the chessboard.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of Luciano Bradley screaming in agony. Mordred was screaming in rage.

"I must see what all that noise is about," Saber got up.

"Good night, Your Highness," she left him, shutting the door.

"Farewell, King of Knights," Schneizel bowed politely. He heard the door shut, he gazed at the chessboard again.

Arturia heard him flip the chessboard in silent anger and she did her best to not laugh aloud.

* * *

Mordred was stomping around the castle when a man with auburn and burgundy hair approached her.

"Hello, you are Mordred the Knight of Treachery, right?" he inquired casually. "I am Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten."

"Don't call me that! I hate it, just leave me alone!" Mordred snapped at him.

"You sound so bored. I could give you a good time if you wanted," he leaned in and licked her cheek.

"You do that again, I'll cut out your tongue!" Mordred snarled at him.

"I don't care if you want it or not, I'll have a good time!" he tried to shove her against the wall.

Luciano's attempt to overpower Mordred failed and he was astonished by her immense strength. He screamed in agony as she bit his ear when he tried to grab her again. She spat out a chunk.

"You think you can treat me like I'm a woman? I'm not some damsel in distress you creepy old letch!"

Mordred grabbed Luciano by his neck and threw him all the way across the room and he slammed into the wall, cracking it. She was on him before he could react as she began to beat him with her gauntleted fists.

Blood dripped down his nose and she beat him black and blue. His eyes were swollen shut.

"You thought my lance to your family jewels was bad, well how about this?" Mordred slammed her metal boot into his groin.

The Knight of Ten let out an anguished howl of agony as fire shot through his groin.

Saber rushed to her side and gripped her arm, "Mordred, stop, you'll kill him!"

"He deserves it, Father!" Mordred snapped.

Mordred spat on the Knight of Ten, "Genius of Homicide, kiss my ass!"

Charles Zi Britannia arrived, he glowered at Saber.

"You allowed your "daughter" to almost kill a Knight of the Round, such an act is a declaration of war!" the Emperor told her.

"I declared war on Rome because they tried to tax me, wars have been fought over women, or has Britannia completely wiped away the tale of Helen of Troy? I have jousted kings for far less than the loss of a single knight! Come and face me on the battlefield and I will send your commanders back to you—in coffins!" Saber glared at him.

"I hoped we could avoid a war King of Knights, perhaps we could exchange hostages instead," Emperor Charles replied coldly. He crossed his arms.

"You would have me participate in such a barbaric exchange, very well. We will discuss it tomorrow."

Saber left him and headed off to bed.

"Father?" Mordred asked.

"You've done well, should have kicked him harder," Arturia told her. "Biting part of his ear off was…excessive."

"I just want to kill them all!" Mordred snarled.

"You'll meet them in battle soon enough," Saber put her hand on her shoulder. "We will show them what it means to wage war. They consider themselves superior because of their technology, but we will bring them to their knees!"

* * *

The next day Saber met him in a lounge area, he had some wine brought to her.

She sat with the glass in her hand, enjoying the vintage.

"Now about this exchange, I propose a deal, I will exchange one of my knights for a member of the royal family," Saber suggested.

"Yes, yes, that is good, as for members of my family, they all have very important duties, but I've given it a great deal of thought and I think that Princess Euphemia will be a suitable choice, and I'll send her personal knight with her."

"I'm sure you have given this a great deal of thought, Your Imperial Majesty," Lelouch told him.

"Of course, Lord Kingsley, one must put their best bargaining tools on the table."

 _Like you did to us!_ Lelouch snarled inwardly, he had made sure that Nunnally was kept far away from them, leaving her with Taiga Fujimura and the Tigers of Fuyuki in Camelot; he didn't want any members of his family to possibly recognize her.

"That sounds reasonable, now I have considered which one of my knights I shall give you in exchange for your daughter," Saber told him.

 _The King of Knights is a foolish little girl. That she would willingly give me a hostage proves how naïve she is!_

"I am glad that you see things my way, so who will you leave behind to stay with us as a hostage? Your nephews Sir Agravain? Sir Gawain, or Sir Gareth or Sir Gaheris? Or your foster brother Sir Kay?" the Emperor sounded all too eager to exchange political hostages.

"Please do come in, Mordred," Arturia called to her daughter.

 _Mordred? The knight of treachery?! No, this is the worst possible choice for a hostage!_

"Mordred, you will remain courteous and you will receive anything you require, but _do_ restrain yourself from killing everyone here," Saber warned. She turned and smiled a knowing smile at the Emperor. "I will accept no other exchange: Princess Euphemia Li Britannia for Mordred Oakley. Your daughter for my daughter. Is that agreeable to you?"

Charles Zi Britannia hid his panic very well. Of all the things he had predicted regarding negotiating with the King of Knights, this was completely unexpected. He'd been played like a fiddle!

There was no way he would want Mordred as a hostage. Mordred's legend as a traitor and the fact that she was known for stabbing people in the back made this exchange unacceptable, but there was no way out except to forget exchanging hostages altogether.

He had already witnessed Mordred's terrifying wrath. She had nearly beaten Knight of the Round Luciano Bradley, the Vampire of Britannia to death with her gauntleted fists for daring to make a lascivious remark about her in her prescience.

 _With her temper, Mordred is uncontrollable, no; I can't receive her as a hostage! But how do I save face and politely refuse?_

Lelouch remained motionless, hiding his joy _. So nice to see you_ squirm _father. Shirley was right. You thought you could just send Euphy away with Suzaku and have a helpless hostage in return? What are you going to do now father?_

"Well this is unexpected; might I speak to you in private, without your daughter or Zero present?" Charles asked.

 _Saber, are you sure you'll be all right?_ Lelouch asked her mentally.

 _I'll be fine, if your father wants me alone with him, there is certainly a reason for it,_ Saber reassured him that she would be fine.

Lelouch and Mordred left the room.

"Why did you wish to speak with you in private?" Saber asked him.

"Tell me, I have heard rumors that you've taken that Eleven Monkey as your lover. Won't he cause discord among the British soldiers?" Charles Zi Britannia asked.

"This is Britain, no matter what happens this territory must not fall. Every soldier here must be both strong and flexible; they must move as one cohesive unit, following me, their leader in all things and at all times. In short, we do not have the luxury of discrimination here."

"The blood of another race flows within Shirou, and with it comes other strengths and values. He can see this country in ways that others cannot. I was born and raised in Britain. In order to lead this country I need someone with his eyes."

"I believe people should ignore their race and treat each other as equals."

"I see. I will deal with you in the best way I see fit, killing you would bring me dishonor, but there are other ways to make use of you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Saber looked at him, curious.

"I will rewrite your memories, about being Arturia Pendragon, about returning to Britain. You won't remember any of it. You'll just be insignificant!" Charles Zi Britannia snarled at her.

"Are you a mage that you could cast a spell on me?" Saber asked nervously.

"I Charles Zi Britannia engrave into you—!" he raised his hand.

"Oh please, don't do this!" she said in a panicked voice that clearly sounded terrified.

"False memories of a false life!" he shouted.

" _NO_!" Saber screamed.

"Now be on your way, I have said all that I need to," he told her, gesturing to the guards to escort her out. "Guards, take her away!"

As the guards reached for her, Saber struck them with her invisible sword so fast they fell to pieces.

To his horrified shock, Arturia Pendragon began to laugh.

"So _that's_ your parlor trick, was that a Geass you tried to use on me?" Saber laughed aloud as if this were some sorry jest he tried to pull on her.

"What?! How is this possible?!" The Emperor was stunned; no ordinary human could resist the power of the king!

"I have a Magic Core inside my body, placed there by Merlin. My father Uther and Merlin created me for one purpose: to become King of Britain. I doubt even you can slay me. I have the blood of a dragon. I can resist A-Rank magic, such as your Geass. Did you contract with the Immortal Witch by chance or was it someone else who gave you that power?"

"You will not take this country from me, but I will snatch the original homeland from you, mark my words, Arturia Pendragon!" Charles threatened her.

"You could not steal it from them throughout your life; we Britons have always beaten back invaders. I am King of Britain because it is God's will, it is a He that allowed me to become king, and although I chose to remove the sword from the stone, it is Christ that blessed the realm of Logres."

"You believe in the truth of your God?" Charles laughed at her. "The world lies! Thou shalt not commit murder, thou shalt not bear false witness, thou shalt not, cheat. Thou shalt not steal. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife! These are all lies!"

The Emperor shook his fist at her.

"All of these are lies! Mere illusion nothing more! They don't want to be killed; they don't want to be robbed. Using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak are endeavoring to protect themselves. But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak!"

Charles laughed and pointed at her, "Your God has done nothing to stop me!"

"He controls the course of world events; he removes kings and sets up other kings. He gives wisdom to the wise and knowledge to the scholars," Arturia told him calmly.

"You cling to that outdated notion of the Divine Right of Kings. Of prophets and anointing oil and that God chooses kings. So tell me, why has he not toppled me off my throne?"

"God raised you up so that I could strike you down and take your place!" Saber answered boldly.

The Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire recoiled in terror. It was as if God Himself had uttered those words.

"I will cite for you the holy writ, for you have abandoned it, I will give you a prophecy because you have forgotten God!" Saber turned to him.

"Come, wild animals of the field! Come, wild animals of the forest! Come and devour my people! For the leaders of my people—the Lord's watchmen, his shepherds— are blind and ignorant. They are like silent watchdogs that give no warning when danger comes. They love to lie around, sleeping and dreaming. Like greedy dogs, they are never satisfied. They are ignorant shepherds, all following their own path and intent on personal gain."

"Where was your God when you lost your Kingdom Arturia? Where was He?" the Emperor sneered.

"Merlin told me what would happen in the future, I blamed myself and not God, but you don't care about that," Saber smiled sadly at him.

She stood to her feet and unsheathed her sword, planting Excalibur into the concrete floor.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now, therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little."

"Let your God strike me down! I'm waiting!" Charles mocked.

"Oh, God _will_ strike you down, and I'll be there to watch," Saber countered. "I thought I could change the country without bloodshed, but that is the only thing you truly understand isn't it? God _will_ deliver you into my hands, and _then_ He will strike you down."

Saber pointed her sword at him.

"You ruin the countries you govern and the people in your care. You slaughter your enemies and sacrifice all your allies. You'll keep killing till there's nothing left but to destroy yourselves. It will never be enough."

"You people are little more than the barbaric Saxons I drove out of Britain! 1,500 years of your inane prattle…truly, some things never do seem to change. And using _my_ legend to your benefit! Heh. I get it; there's absolutely no reasoning with you people. Which means that I have to keep killing until there are none of you left. Didn't your forefathers learn anything from the last time I decimated them?"

"We should negotiate again, once you've cooled your head," Emperor Charles told her in a condescending tone.

"Perhaps you are wise to say so. Your Imperial Majesty, we will meet to discuss this again, in the Tokyo Settlement. My Steward Sir Kay will attend to my homeland, I have business in the country of Japan," Arturia rose to her feet and left the room.

Lelouch and Mordred were grinning, "You were able to prove it, that my father does possess Geass?"

"Yes, but that is not important now, I have all the advantages, he has none," Saber looked at him.

"Now all I need is a level playing field, all the tasks at hand have been cleared!"

The three of them walked off, Mordred flipped the Emperor the bird as they left, his mouth slack-jawed in shock.

The door shut behind them. The Emperor summoned Prince Schneizel El Britannia.

"Summon that supposed Mage, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia, have him find a way to rid us of the King of Knights at once!"

"Yes, of course, Father, I shall do as you command," Prince Schneizel bowed and left.

Let the game begin.


	12. The Knight of Treachery and the Demon

**Chapter Twelve: The Knight Treachery and the Demon**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Sorry it took so long._

 _I'm so amazing this passed 100 reviews, like "Path of the Broken Mage", I never expected this to get super popular, I'll be working on that fic when I feel like it. In the meantime, fire up "_ Gregorian Chant - "Dies Irae" _on YouTube and enjoy it!_

* * *

Charles Zi Britannia let the stranger approach him in the Imperial Palace.

"If the King of Knights has personal Mages, then I should procure one for myself, will you enter my service, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia?"

"I would be honored to serve the Emperor of Britannia," Darnic replied.

"I will give you anything you require, but how shall we deal with the King of Knights?" Charles asked him.

"I know of a way that we can deal with them, but it is something only us Mages can do. We will summon the Holy Grail and use it to grant your wish, a wish for the King of Knights to…disappear."

"Do whatever you must to make it so! I will not be undone by an idealistic fool," the Emperor told him. "My wealth and power are at your disposal."

The Mage bowed to him, "Yes, Your Imperial Majesty!"

Darnic smiled, _The Mages Association will pay for casting me aside!_

Prince Schneizel came and bowed before his father.

"Why did you summon me here, Father?" the Prince asked.

"Go, Prince Schneizel, give Arturia Pendragon our regards before she departs," Charles Zi Britannia ordered the Prime Minister.

"As you wish, Father," Schneizel rose to his feet and left. He began searching Pendragon Imperial Palace for her, but he could not find her or the Knights of the Round Table.

Earlier that morning, Arturia and the knights had awoken and searched for the chapel, they found it, abandoned with weeds growing all around it.

Arturia had read that when Henry VIII had been excommunicated by the Pope, he declared himself Head of the Church of England and torn down most of the monasteries in Britain, but Britannia had been religious for a time until Charles Darwin's theory of evolution gained popularity and the Royal Family had embraced Humanism as their belief system. They had left the chapel to rot, not even using it as a place for marriages or funerals.

Using her sword, she cut down the high grass around it; they pushed open the doors and used an electric torch to see inside. They took cloth and cleaned the dust of the altar and cleaned the pews. They put flowers at the base of the altar and lit the candles.

The Priest and Bishop walked in stood before them.

The Supreme Governor of the Church of England gazed at the bishop of Canterbury and spoke to him, "Lead us in Mass, Father."

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all," the Bishop greeted them.

"And also with you," Arturia answered him with her Knights.

"God our Father, your gift of water brings life and freshness to the earth; it washes away our sins and brings us eternal life."

"We ask you now to bless this water, and to give us your protection on this day which you have made your own. Renew the living spring of your life within us and protect us in spirit and body that we may be free from sin and come into your presence to receive your gift of salvation."

"We ask this through Christ our Lord."

"Amen," the small group replied.

The bishop and priests began to sing, the King and her knights joined them.

 _Dies iræ, dies illa  
Solvet sæclum in favilla,  
Teste David cum Sibylla._

 _Quantus tremor est futurus,  
Quando Judex est venturus,  
Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

 _Tuba mirum spargens sonum,  
Per sepulchra regionum,  
Coget omnes ante thronum._

 _Quantus tremor est futurus,  
Quando Judex est venturus,  
Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

Lelouch watched with interest as Kallen, who was also a Knight of the Round Table sang in Latin, the long-dead language. The others had not compelled her conversion, but she occasionally attended mass with them, mainly as a formality more than a religious experience.

Lelouch knew Shirley practiced some denomination of Christianity as she did attend church on Sunday, but she didn't say much about it.

Schneizel notice that the priest would walk among the knights and sprinkle them with Holy Water, it wasn't something he understood anyway.

 _Tuba mirum spargens sonum,  
Per sepulchra regionum,  
Coget omnes ante thronum._

 _Mors stupebit et natura,  
Cum resurget creatura,  
Judicanti responsura._

 _Liber scriptus proferetur,  
In quo totum continetur,  
Unde mundus judicetur._

 _Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
Quidquid latet apparebit:  
Nil inultum remanebit._

"Do you know what they are singing about, Lord Kingsley?" Prince Schneizel asked, curious.

"From what the King of Knights told me, it's about when Jesus Christ comes back to judge the world. When all of humanity will stand before Him to be judged, rewarding the righteous and punishing the wicked. I find it fascinating."

"Such things are truly old fashioned, but they seem to find hope in it, but isn't the material world more important than what we cannot see?" Schneizel asked.

"I'm not a theologian or scholar that I can answer those questions for you. I find the message to be comforting, that someone will judge the evil in the world."

There was a strange smile on Lord Kingsley's face, as if his words had a double meaning.

 _Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?  
Quem patronum rogaturus,  
Cum vix justus sit securus?_

 _Rex tremendæ majestatis, be  
Qui salvandos salvas gratis,  
Salva me, fons pietatis._

"Ridiculous, to believe in God! There's no such being!" Cornelia smirked.

"Cornelia please, this is the castle chapel!" Princess Euphemia hissed.

"Why didn't they just tear down this old place?" Princess Cornelia grumbled. "It's not like we use it!"

"Quiet sister, let us just enjoy the sound of the Knights of the Round Table singing to their God, it's not like it's an unpleasant sound," Prince Schneizel scolded her. The Princess became silent and listened.

 _Recordare, Jesu pie,  
Quod sum causa tuæ viæ:  
Ne me perdas illa die._

 _Quærens me, sedisti lassus:  
Redemisti Crucem passus:  
Tantus labor non sit cassus._

 _Juste Judex ultionis,  
Donum fac remissionis,  
Ante diem rationis._

"The song speaks of God's vengeance and yet the singer begs the Lord to remember that man is the reason he came to Earth in the first place, perhaps that is why the song sounds so beautiful, because it could terrify a man down to his very soul," Lord Kingsley gazed at them. "I can only watch my King and be in awe of her. She continues to stand before me in her righteousness."

Lord Kingsley looked at the Prime Minister, "Normally, this Gregorian chant is sung at funerals, I suppose that it being sung here is more symbolic than anything."

 _ngemisco, tamquam reus:  
Culpa rubet vultus meus:  
Supplicanti parce, Deus._

 _Qui Mariam absolvisti,  
Et latronem exaudisti,  
Mihi quoque spem dedisti._

 _Preces meæ non sunt dignæ;  
Sed tu bonus fac benigne,  
Ne perenni cremer igne._

 _Inter oves locum præsta.  
Et ab hædis me sequestra,  
Statuens in parte dextra._

 _Confutatis maledictis,  
Flammis acribus addictis,  
Voca me cum benedictis._

 _Oro supplex et acclinis,  
Cor contritum quasi cinis,  
Gere curam mei finis._

 _Lacrimosa dies illa,  
Qua resurget ex favilla,  
Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:_

 _Pie Jesu Domine,  
Dona eis requiem. Amen._

They began to speak of things that Prince Schneizel did not understand; the Communion and Eucharist and then of the Word of God, the Mass went on much longer than he anticipated.

It was at least two hours before the knights got up and left the chapel.

"How can they sit idly for hours and listen to him?" Cornelia grumbled.

"It's important to them, just let them be," Euphemia scolded her.

"Hmm, they're all fools, there is no such thing as God."

"I would be careful, Your Highness, Christ in Heaven may be merciful, but insult the Greek gods and they curse you out of spite," Arturia warned her.

"And how would you know that?" the Princess sneered.

"I fought against a demigod, Hercules; he was not one to be taken lightly."

"It sounds far-fetched," Cornelia walked away.

"To you, it would," Arturia turned her attention to Prince Schneizel.

"Please pardon my sister's remarks about your religion, she takes after our father when it comes to such things," he bowed before her.

"I have pardoned her; I do not expect anyone to share my beliefs within the royal family, it is the way of this era," Arturia smiled.

"I came to tell you that my Father bids you farewell and he hopes that your next meeting will be better than this, he advises you to reconsider your stance on the Numbers and unite Britain and Britannia under him as his Queen."

Saber laughed, "Tell me Prince Schneizel, did you merely come here to proffer that ridiculous and laughable offer from your Father? If the Emperor of Britannia is _truly_ smitten with me, he should at _least_ come to me himself. The man I love was gracious enough to take me on a date!"

Arturia bowed to him.

"I bid you farewell, I will meet again with your Father in the Tokyo Settlement, until then, Chancellor Schneizel."

Arturia began walking away.

"Father?" Mordred asked, moving to walk beside her.

"By my Faith, we must leave before I lose all patience and kill them!" Saber snapped.

"I'd like to see that," Mordred grinned.

I will start when I am ready. Come my friends, we're heading home to London for a few days, and then to Japan, I am having a video conference with the 40-Man Committee soon. My business is done here."

"Your Majesty, I have been told by my father that I am to accompany you home…as a bargaining tool," Euphemia Li Britannia bowed politely.

"Please, do not consider yourself a hostage, the Emperor has taken no hostage in exchange for you. You shall be my honored guest."

Saber took her hand, and led the Princess away.

" _Finally,_ " Mordred huffed, "I can get away from these obnoxious wankers!"

* * *

The Knights and the King boarded their private plane and flew to London. Arturia was sitting across from Mordred, who slouched her shoulders with an indifferent expression on her face.

"Mordred, there is something I wish to know," Arturia gazed at her daughter.

"What is it, Father?"

"Why did you want to become king? Were you unsatisfied with my rule, you said that you wanted me to acknowledge you, isn't that right?"

Mordred shifted and sighed, "I…I didn't really want to become King at all," Mordred looked at her.

Arturia was surprised, "Then why did you rebel against me?"

"I…I wanted to ease the solitude you felt! You were unable to laugh or even cry! I believed that if I became king it would put an end to that suffering!" Mordred gestured to her. "I thought if I just kept picking up the things you discarded that would be more than enough to satisfy me!" Mordred gazed at her earnestly.

Arturia stood to her feet and moved over to Mordred. Much to the knight's surprise, she embraced her.

"I have always been fond of you, Mordred," Saber told her softly.

"But you said you only cared about my knighthood," Mordred protested, unsure of what to make of the affection her father showed her.

"I said many things during my life, even if they weren't completely truthful. You are like Shirou; all you ever wanted was for me to live as a person."

"I thought that if I could shoulder that burden for you, you would be free to live like a human being."

Saber pulled away from Mordred, wiping tears from her eyes. "When I give you my kingdom, what are you going to do?"

"You know what, Father? I've always thought about ruling as king, and yet, I'm still trying to figure out how to be a good one. I'm startin' to think I'll never know."

Much to Mordred's surprise, she laughed, "You are completely clueless!"

"Don't mock me, Father!" Mordred snapped.

"I am not mocking you, all this time, you have wanted my throne, and yet you do not know what you will do when you get it."

Saber put her hand on Mordred's shoulder, "What are your plans as King? Your hopes and dreams for our country? When I pass the throne to you, you will rule over most of the world. So tell me, what are your hopes and dreams for Britain?"

"Wait, father, you're going to conquer the world?!" Mordred balked.

"It can't be helped, it is the current size of the Empire," Saber smiled.

"What are my plans for Britain?" Mordred was thoughtful, she began clutching her head. "It's too much! It's giving me a freakin' headache!"

Arturia patted her head affectionately, "You'll figure it out eventually, and I have high expectations of you, Mordred."

"I'll surpass your expectations of me, Father, you'll see!" Mordred clenched her fists.

"You server, bring us more plates, fill them up, I'm starving!" Saber called to him.

"Your Highness has had two full plates already," the server called to her.

"We've had an excellent breakfast, second breakfast, and now onto Elevenses, a splendid luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper!"

"Seven meals Your Majesty?"

"Never underestimate my stomach!" Saber laughed.

The food was placed before them.

"I hunger, time to eat!" Mordred shouted.

* * *

Lelouch sat in his seat, gazing at a chess set. He saw a handsome man with white hair sit down across from him.

"My Lord Galahad, is there something I Julius Kingsley can do for you?" Lelouch asked the greatest knight of the Round Table. He had been silent throughout most of his time in the Pendragon Imperial Palace. The knight had not openly criticized the Emperor for their polices of discrimination nor stood up for the Numbers, he had merely watched and observed everything quietly.

"Tell me, my King has given you a new name and a new purpose in life, despite your deep seeded hatred for the Emperor and the Holy Britannian Empire, why would someone such as you follow my King? I'm sure you could accomplish your desire to obliterate this country without her."

"Tell me, Sir Galahad, what is the most important trait for governing the world?" Lelouch asked the knight.

"It's pride, the pride of self-governance, the King has spoken to many other rulers about such things."

"Good answer, Arturia speaks with wisdom, but I would submit another answer: the will to destroy."

"Oh," Galahad set up the chessboard.

"Destroy the world, and even one's self!" Lelouch smile at him, he gazed at the chessboard.

"I see, that's your plan isn't it, you would set yourself as an evil tyrant that the entire world would hate you, and then you would be assassinated by the symbol you yourself created, Zero." Bedivere spoke to him.

"The wisdom of Bedivere is truly legendary, to deduce my plan from merely this conversation is a testament to your wisdom," Lelouch nodded at the knight.

"I have given great thought to the story the King has told us about you and your sister. You are a man who would do whatever it took to bring about the world your sister wishes for. You are willing to stain your hands with blood as a villain. That is the sort of man you are. One could say that you are mad."

"Is my desire for a better world so wrong, Sir Bedivere?" Lelouch asked him.

"Only a madman would make himself a scapegoat when he could easily find a peaceful means to break the cycle of hatred you often speak of," Bedivere scolded him.

"The cycle of hatred is not easily broken; I destroy the world, and even myself, so I can recreate the world anew. At least, that is the plan that I had conceived, before I found her, that is the Zero Requiem. I would have Suzaku slay the Emperor Lelouch, the enemy of the world, as Zero."

"Heh, what's the point of setting yourself up as the big bad if all you're gonna do is die?" Mordred smirked.

"Speak for yourself, Knight of Rebellion," Lelouch chuckled.

"Now, now, Mordred, do calm down," Galahad gripped the knight's shoulder.

"It bugs me, why is that sister of yours so damn nice? If it were me I'd hate the bastards who did that to me," Mordred observed.

"It's because she's very kind, but not without her faults, I know that when she's alone, she'll throw tantrums, but she mainly did that when she was little," Lelouch told her.

"I figured that much, she's not a saint after all," Mordred scowled.

"My sister has endured far more than anyone should, that's why I'm going to destroy this rotten world," Lelouch clenched his fist. "I will find out who killed my mother, and destroy my father."

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother, which is more important to you?" Galahad asked, curious.

"The two are of equal importance. The royal family members are competing with each other to see who will ascend the throne and become the next ruler. Or rather, they're being forced to fight by that man!" Lelouch felt his body shaking.

"But the very thing you hate is the same thing that makes Britannia strong. The royal heir who is best fit become the next ruler of Britannia is the last one left standing," Bedivere, "It is the tyrant's way of choosing a successor."

"Exactly. The weak ones lose and they're cast aside. Britannia is that kind of nation. That kind of world," Lelouch glanced at the knight.

Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all, you know that right, kid?" Mordred sneered.

"You have nerve calling me a kid," Lelouch smirked.

"I'm not a human being like you, I was created to be the heir to this kingdom, and I'm superior to you, do you really think you can take down an Empire?"

"And you have a better plan than my own, Mordred, Knight of Rebellion?" Lelouch challenged her.

"My father did not approve of me, despite my bloodline; my skills weren't enough to sway him either, so I taught the King a little lesion, just to show him that his governing meant nothing at all!" Mordred grinned. "I could overthrow your father with little trouble at all."

"I still find it unbelievable that someone as ineloquent and simpleminded as you could gain the loyalty of an entire country," Lelouch scowled at her.

"Why you—!" Mordred unsheathed her blade, rushing at Lelouch, who raised his staff in defense.

"Mordred!" Saber was on her so quickly Lelouch was startled at how fast she moved.

"Father?!" Mordred stopped.

"You will not harm my Master, Mordred, calm yourself, and sheathe your sword, should you threaten Lelouch again, I will cut you down without hesitation."

Mordred clenched her fist, "Very well father," she turned and left.

"I beg your pardon, Mordred," Lelouch bowed quickly.

"Fine, you're polite when you're not being a pain in the ass," Mordred huffed.

"Forgive her, she's always been the brashest member of the Table," Saber sighed. The King went back to her seat.

Lelouch turned back to Sir Galahad.

"Still, I do wonder, Sir Galahad, why someone as righteous as you said nothing during your visit to the Imperial Palace," Lelouch glanced at the greatest Knight of the Round Table.

"I have no need to speak of them, like that lot would listen to me," Galahad gazed at the board. "The King will make her move against them, and I shall protect her, as I always have done."

Lelouch laughed, "I would expect no less from the pinnacle of knighthood; still this is going to be a long war."

"Do not underestimate us, magecraft trumps many of the so-called technological advances of this era, do not underestimate such things."

"I have seen my Uncle's abilities as a mage, but even something like that isn't enough," Lelouch gazed at the chessboard; they had not even begun a game yet.

"You haven't seen anything yet, we will crush these scoundrels easily," Galahad smiled.

"You're confident, but this era is so different from your own," Lelouch smiled at him.

"I have never been defeated, and I have never lost a battle, and I doubt that I will now, even with your technological advantages."

Galahad moved a white pawn forward.

"Would you care for a game Lord Kingsley?" Galahad asked.

"Of course," Lelouch smiled, he prepared to play chess against the finest knight of Britain. This would be fun.

* * *

Arturia Pendragon entered the London Clocktower and made her way towards the office of the Head of Summoning. A servant had greeted her upon arrival and had told her that he had important news for her.

She entered the office accompanied by Lelouch, dressed in his Zero costume and sat down as the rough and tumble mercenary and the Head of Summoning rose to their feet and bowed before her.

"You have my permission to speak freely Mage," Saber glanced at him.

"Sit, join me, have some tea," Saber made them some tea and they drank.

"Yggdmellenia has announced their succession from the Clocktower. Following that, it seems they formed a new Association. It seems that Emperor Charles Zi Britannia has acquired their services. The Emperor has joined forces with the Mage Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia," Rocco Belfaban began informing her.

"Lord El Melloi II, tell me more about this Mage family," Saber told him.

"Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia was cast from the Mages Association after a prophecy foretold the decline of his clan. He participated in the Third Holy Grail War but vanished for both the Fourth and the Fifth."

"In that clan, they don't pass on their Magecraft to just one child. Instead, they work under the mindset of quantity over quality when seeking comrades. Quite peculiar, Mages try to pass on Magic Circuits, having as many as possible strengthens the Crests. Yggdmillenia's concept is different from that. So if they mobilize, I'm sure quite a few Mages out there will try to jump on their bandwagon."

"I see, quantity over quality can be a bad thing, have a large army of poor soldiers, and all you have is cannon fodder," Saber glanced at him.

"What would happen if seven Mages allied together?" Saber queried.

"Seven allies, and seven foes," Rocco Belfaban gestured. "We are the Masters of Red, which means the Yggdmillenia are the Masters of Black. This Holy Grail War is fought between two teams of seven."

"It's all part of an emergency system that had been built into the Greater Grail," Lord El Melloi II explained. "If seven Servants form a union under one power, that causes seven more Servants to be additionally summoned. It will be an all out war, unlike anything the people of this era have ever seen."

"The Great Holy Grail War, that is what Yggdmillenia has decided to call it," Rocco Belfaban finished the explanation.

"The Magecraft the Yggdmillenia deal in are Kabala, Alchemy, and Witchcraft. Most are second-rate at best," Rocco Belfaban gestured, explaining further. "But among them are exceptional first-rate Mages, like Darnic."

"Never underestimate the power of a Mage, Lord Rocco. My Master Shirou Emiya was nothing more than a novice and yet I brought him victory in the Fifth Holy Grail War, and even the Shirou in this world survived that War," Saber glanced at the elderly man.

"Indeed Your Highness, that is true, it was why we allowed him to come to the Clocktower," the old man smiled at her, bowing.

"I have absolutely no doubt that there are supporters of them at the Clocktower even as we speak," Rocco sipped his tea.

"So everything's being leaked to them," Kairi Shishigou noted. "You know, if you assassinate a Master quickly, you can end the Grail War before it even begins."

"Do you really think we haven't thought of that already? When they proclaimed their intent to start another Holy Grail War, we sent a Disciplinary Squad their way. However, of the 50 elites we sent in, all but one of them were completely slaughtered."

"Huh?" Kairi flinched.

"Yes, all slaughtered by a Servant," Rocco Belfaban glanced at the King. "In other words, it's clear that Yggdmillenia has already summoned at least one Servant."

"So it looks like you get to be the messenger," Darnic told the trembling Mage, 'This is Yggdmillenia's, and Britannia's declaration of war!"

Saber looked at them, "So the Emperor will forgo declaring war formally even as he mobilizes his armies and his Mages against me. Does he think I don't know the games he's playing?"

Waver Velvet looked thoughtful, "I fear we are ill prepared for the Great Holy Grail War, perhaps that's why Zero has Command Seals, but you are a special case, are you not, Arturia?"

"I am, but I have won the Holy Grail War before, our enemy does not know that."

"What of the Church?" Saber asked.

"Apparently, they're sending a nun to oversee the Grail War, she's siding with Yggdmillenia."

"Kairi Shishigou, will you fight for me?" Arturia asked him.

"If the Mages Association will give me the hydra in the office of the head of Summoning, I'll do it."

"That's far too much," Rocco protested.

"I have no guarantee that I'll make it out alive, I request good compensation," Kairi Shishigou countered.

"Very well, you may have what you have requested," the Head of Summoning sighed.

"Is this enough compensation for you, Mage Kairi Shishigou?" Arturia asked, pulling out a medium sized bag of gold. The Mages eyes widened in shock, what she was holding in her hand was a fortune in gold alone.

"Your Highness, that's—" Kairi protested.

"My friend, the Holy Grail War holds many risks, you may not come back alive, and during the Fourth War there were only three survivors. In the Fifth there were also only three surviving Masters. If you are going to risk your life then you should be paid what its worth."

The Mage took the bag from her, "I could live the rest of my life in luxury, if I survive the War."

"I humbly accept this, Your Majesty. I shall join you as a Master of Red, King of Knights; lead us your humble servants to victory!" Kairi bowed to her.

"Now you _are_ flattering _me,_ my friend," Arturia smiled, "Referring to yourself as my humble servant."

Arturia Pendragon stood to her feet, "I Arturia Pendragon, order the Mages Association to win the Great Holy Grail War! I will fight at your side and lead you to victory! I will win the Holy Grail."

"Yes, Your Highness!" the men bowed.

"Lord El Melloi II, I will leave the selection of the Masters of the Red Faction to you."

"Very well, we hear and obey your majesty!" the Mage bowed before her.

"If I might trouble you Head of Summoning, with your permission, I wish to address the students of the Clocktower."

 _"_ _The King of Knights has arrived at the Clocktower and wishes to address the students immediately, all students gather in the auditorium!"_ Lord El Melloi II said over the speaker.

The students rushed out to the auditorium talking excitedly among themselves. They all eagerly gathered together as close as they could to hear her.

"I apologize for interrupting your studies, Mages," Saber bowed, apologizing, to them. The students laughed, saying they were glad to have a break from class.

"I know that the war between Britain and Britannia is coming soon. The Emperor has already made moves against the Association. I have been told that the mage Mage Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia has broken from the Association and pledged his allegiance to the Emperor of Britannia."

There were outraged cries from the mages and the students shook their fists.

"I know that you have both the ability and capacity to do incredible things as mages. I myself have the capacity but not the patience to learn magecraft. But I will need the help of everyone here to overcome the formidable nation of Britannia."

"Here, here!" the students cheered.

"War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all; but I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend."

Saber gestured to them.

"I will lead you to victory, and not just in the Holy Grail War, but in the war with Britannia! For I am the undefeated King! I have said all that must be said for now, I bid you go back to your studies and become fine mages."

Lancelot's keen eyes spotted a woman run in and fall to her knees before the King before the other Knights of the Round Table could reach her.

"My Lord, King Arthur, I am Mage Olga Marie Animusphere, I am the Head of the Chaldeas Security Organization. We are tasked with preserving mankind's future. The Light of Chaldeas is gone!"

"Please, stand to your feet and tell me everything," Saber smiled gently at her. She knew the mage was frantically disturbed by something important.

"I am Professor Leff Lynor, Chaldeas was created from an exact replica of Earth's Soul, if the light of that civilization is extinguished then—"

"All we know is that the Empire of Britannia and the Geass Order has been doing research into the forbidden knowledge concerning the Ragnarök Connection and Thought Elevators." Olga Animusphere replied.

Professor Leff bowed quickly. "Your Highness Britannia seeks to conquer countries where Thought Elevators are located. It is assumed that with their forbidden knowledge that they would try to kill God!"

"But that's impossible; the Emperor has mocked God, not just Saber's God, but any god or gods that exist! The royal family openly embraces Darwinism and Humanism!"

"It doesn't matter what he says publically concerning God or gods, but in private they are conducting research that is forbidden to mages and they wish to destroy the Root, Akasha. Is this Great Holy Grail War merely a distraction?"

"It's not a distraction, I would interfere with their plan to destroy God, I would not permit someone to upset the balance of the world. That is why heroes and heroic spirits exist, to protect the world. What of the deterrent force, the Counter Guardians?"

"We haven't seen any sign of any activity by the Counter Guardians," Rocco Belfaban replied.

"All the Mages who are ready to follow the King prepare to leave with her at once!" Olga Marie Animusphere ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" the mages said as one. They left the room as many of them ran back to the dorms to prepare to leave with the King.

"Come Zero, we're going to leave for Japan shortly," Saber told him. "I thank you, Olga Animusphere, you have given me much to think about."

"You're welcome, Your Highness, I am at your disposal," the mage bowed to her.

"Inform me if the future has changed, that is of great importance to me," Saber turned and began walking away.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Zero followed her as she left. No one was going to stop them now!


End file.
